


Vows of the Sentinel

by scrollingmaps



Category: Boy love - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, M/M - Fandom, Original Work, Romance - Fandom, War - Fandom, dark - Fandom, malexmale - Fandom, mxm - fandom - Fandom, slash - Fandom, tragedy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BL, Dark, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fiction, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, M/M, ManxMan, Psychological Drama, Thriller, VOTS, Violence, Vows of the Sentinel, War, bl - fandom - Freeform, boylove - fandom - Freeform, m-m, m/m - Freeform, m/m - fandom - Freeform, mxm - fandom, violence - fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 77,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollingmaps/pseuds/scrollingmaps
Summary: Roenan Farrah awakens to a scene of horror in his own home. It's not long before he succumbs to his injuries and is woken up in the hands of an enemy country during a time of war. As he struggles to understand why he is there and why no one seems to harm him, he befriends an enemy soldier and a fellow prisoner of war.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm Maps.
> 
> THIS STORY IS NOT "SAVING PRIVATE RYAN". I actually despise war films and stories... this story has those aspects but it's not war.
> 
> This story is more serious and will contain rape/non-con themes (not many). So, you’ve been warned.
> 
> I'm someone who gets joy out of reading and writing, even though I'm not perfect at it. The bits of story I am currently publishing here are, frankly, cleaned up drafts and definitely not a finished product by any means (I'm far too impatient to wait to share and receive feedback)! I struggle with tenses, even though I've taught ESL... so forgive me for being all over the place (and forgive me my foreign pupils)!!!
> 
> Feedback is welcome.
> 
> I'd like to give a fair heads up:  
> My story depicts uncomfortable and traumatic situations that will be triggering to some, depicts sexual scenes, and violent scenes. There is also drug use/drug addiction undertones. It is a dark story, but one with an actual plot outside of the sex. 
> 
> ( What I’m getting at is, I’m not responsible for what you choose to read! :D )
> 
> It's also got as much humor as I can muster and happy scenes as well. So don't think I'm too terrible!
> 
> P.S. Give Drakke a few chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Copyright ©2018 by Maps

Roenan Farrah's eyelids were unusually heavy as he tried to blink them open. His heart stuttered for a moment when the thought occurred to him that he may have lost his vision. Or his heart had actually just stuttered. Maybe it was giving out on him. He didn't know.

He finally managed to see a streak of darkness at the bottom of his vision. It was definitely night-time. There was a throbbing pain across his nose and he realized his eyes were heavily swollen as he weakly brought his fingers up to brush them.

He lay for a moment, his forehead pressed to the cold wooden floor, feeling his breath go painfully in and slowly out. The floor around him was sticky with luke-warm blood and there was a slight gurgling sound each time he inhaled. What had happened?

Roenan turned his head weakly to the side and tried to open his eyes again. They opened partially this time, but the sight he saw before him caused him to shun away and squeeze his eyes shut again as he hastily pressed his forehead back against the floor. He let out a cry that he hardly recognized as his own; the sound echoing off the walls of the silent house. The image of his mother's empty eyes and lifeless body lying in a pool of her own blood still burned vividly against the back of his eyelids. She had a head-wound and a gun was lying close to her limp hand, near his father's body. The memories began to flash like an old movie projecting behind his eyes.

All the pain and fear and anger of the night hit him like a wall. He gasped, gurgling in a sharp gust of air. His breath latched and he coughed, blood spraying against the floor. He was going to die here, even with this second chance of consciousness. There was no way he could move to ask for help.

In a bid to calm himself, he began to think of when he was little. Long before all the chaos of the world came colliding in on his peaceful life. The happy memories didn't seem comforting as he felt himself fading.

The front door ahead of him began to creak and he impulsively flinched. He couldn't muster the strength to look up, even if he wanted to. His ribs and his face were searing with pain and his lungs were filling with blood.

He heard heavy footsteps enter through the door and stop abruptly, the intruder inhaling a sharp, stunned breath. The sound of clothes shifting was followed by the man shouting out of the door. Distant voices shouted back in response and the thud of quick footsteps grew louder as the men from outsiders approached the door. Roenan recognized the sound of the language they were speaking and it sent ice-cold fear sinking through his body.

He began to succumb to his injuries, fading out into darkness.

Only this time he hoped he wouldn't wake up.


	2. The Man in the Room

Roenan woke with a start, sitting straight up. He was disoriented and the quick movement caused pain to sear through his head and his abdomen. He groaned at the pain as he doubled over, lying onto his side and curled up into a limp ball. His eyes were less swollen now and he blinked back tears that were caused by the sharp-white light that had pierced his eyes when they'd opened.

As his eyes began to adjust, he carefully uncurled himself and lifted his head to look around the room. He was in a hospital of sorts. There were single beds lining the long room, ten on each side, and they were accompanied by their own machines and IV drips. Most of the beds were empty except for the bed to the left of his, which was at their end of the row in the corner of the room. It was the furthest bed from the door. A boy, who looked a little younger than himself, was strapped down to the frame. He didn't look particularly injured except for a few bruises and scratches. He was out cold and there was an IV dripping fluid into him periodically.

Roenan turned his head and looked back down the length of the room and realized that there were no windows on the walls which gave the space an oddly confining feel. Everything was extraordinarily white in color except for another person who was around his age. He was standing in front of a small chair near the only door to the room. It looked as if he had hopped up in a startle movement once he realized Roenan was awake.

His blondish-brown hair was slightly disheveled as if he had run his hand through it at some point. He was pale, but his skin contrasted enough against the white of the walls to make him seem tanner. He wasn't nearly as tan as Roenan and especially not as tan as the boy in the corner. He had an appearance that made Roenan wonder whether he would even understand him if he attempted to speak to him. He was clearly from the country of Vernajja. He was tall and well built, like he was an active and atheletic person. His shoulders were rigid and he had a book in one of his hands, dangling by his side. He was standing like he didn't know what to do with himself, shifting slightly from toe to heel.

He suddenly turned and began to head for the door.

"Wait!" Roenan yelled. His voice was hoarse and his ribs seared with a new warm pain. He coughed.

The young man stopped with his hand stretched toward the door handle. He looked back hesitantly.

"Um..." Roenan began, unsure. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, running his hand across the back of his neck. "Wh-where am I...?" Roenan asked, his voice dry, and looking up nervously from underneath his brown eyelashes.

The young man looked from Roenan, to the door handle, and back to Roenan. He stared straight for a few seconds, as if contemplating something, then curled his fingers into his palm and dropped his hand. He turned back away from the door and began to stride toward Roenan's bed.

Roenan didn't know whether to feel relieved or on edge. He carefully moved his pillow to his back and sat up straight as the young man strode up to the side of his bed to stare down at him. His carmel-colored eyes contrasted with his dirty blonde hair. His features were handsome. He had dark eyebrows and a sharp nose and his hair waved around at his ears. He still had his book in his hand and Roenan's heart sank when he saw the script written across the cover. It was written in Vernajjian and Vernajjian was both a familiar and unfamiliar language to Roenan. He associated the language with a country whose communist leaders killed innocent people for being from countries they despised or countries that had morals and beliefs that they disagreed with. Roenan couldn't read, write, or speak the language, but he understood words, phrases and limited grammar because his father had spoken it fluently.

At one time.

The thought of his father had Roenan's stomach turning. The last time he'd seen his father, his mother had shot him... just like she'd shot her own son. Roenan cringed, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing uncomfortably.

"Do you mind if I sit?" The young man asked, pointing at the edge of the bed.

Roenan's opened his eyes widely and stared up at the young man. His accent was thick but he had spoken in Jaedan.

"Go ahead," Roenan said back, eyes still wide. "You know Jaedan?"

"There is enough of it that I do know. It has been learned to me in school. Not many of our people are learned it." He responded.

Roenan blinked at him before shaking his head to gather his composure. "Where am I?" He asked again.

"You are at University Hospital of Zroskk in Vernajja." The young man answered.

Roenan felt like he was going to be sick. He began to search the side of his bed for a bucket. The boy caught on and grabbed the small bin that was next to him and handed it to Roenan. He dry gagged and panted for a moment before composing himself. If a couple of his ribs hadn't already been broken, he knew they were now. The boy awkwardly patted Roenan's shoulder twice as he retched, glancing back toward the door.

Once Roenan's panting began to slow and as his sweat was growing colder on his skin, he brushed his hand over his watery eyes and set the bin down next to his bed. He looked back to the boy.

"What's your name?" Roenan asked hoarsely.

"Drakke." Or at least that's what it sounded like to Roenan. "And you?"

"Roenan".

Drakke nodded. He was mindlessly brushing his fingers over four deep looking scabs that ran across his left forearm.

Roenan pointed his chin toward Drakke's forearm. "What happened?"

Drakke looked down as if only noticing the marks and then pointed across Roenan to the other bed, a look of contempt on his face. "That one is not right," Drakke said, shaking his head slightly. "He is going to have hard troubles here."

Roenan looked over at the sleeping boy. He didn't look particularly harmful with his soft features from deep sleep that were accompanied by even breathing. He definitely looked a little younger than Roenan by a couple of years.

Roenan looked back at Drakke but Drakke was still staring at the other boy. He was unconsciously scratching at the marks on his arm and one scratch was beginning to bleed.

"Stop." Roenan said abruptly.

Drakke looked down at Roenan in surprise and Roenan flushed before composing himself.

"You're making it bleed when you do that."

Roenan felt Drakke continue to stare at him.

"What?" Roenan asked, still looking away.

"Look at me." Drakke whispered.

Roenan hesitantly looked up at Drakke and Drakke's eyes shifted slightly as they searched his.

"Your eyes..." Drakke's said and his own eyes narrowed as he searched deep into Roenan's.

Roenan felt overwhelmingly self-conscious and he looked away quickly. "So I'm in the city of Zrossk. Is this a Military encampment? You said University, but..."

"They're very... unique." Drakke whispered, ignoring Roenan's question.

The door to the room burst open abruptly. Drakke snapped out of his reverie and shot up into a standing position. When Roenan fully processed it, he realized Drakke was in a rigid salute.

Five men had entered the room. Four of the men were wearing some type of dark-blue military uniform and the one other man was in tan scrubs. They all strode in through the door with long, quick steps that didn't slow as they moved toward the corner of the room the boys were at. One soldier stood in front of Drakke and began speaking. Drakke began to say something back but was cut-off by a backhanded blow to his cheek. It was strong enough that he half-fell onto Roenan's bed. Roenan reflexively reached out to steady Drakke, but Drakke smacked his arm away. He got up into the salute-like stance again. He glanced sideways at Roenan as he said something to the soldier. The man was heavily decorated and even Roenan could tell he was high-ranking.

Roenan shifted his gaze from the medals on the man's chest to Drakke's face which was turned toward him as he spoke. He had been hit so hard that his skin had split on his cheeckbone. Blood welled into a ball on the split and until it became too filled and began to slide down Drakke's cheek like a red tear.

The man looked down at Roenan too, before he spoke again. Roenan wasn't sure if the man was addressing him at first, but when he had finished his last word Drakke dismissed himself from the room without looking back. Each step Drakke took away from Roenan's bed sent a pang discomfort through him. He didn't want to be left alone with these men.

Roenan reluctantly met the decorated military man's eyes. They had a caramel color like Drakke's, but they had more of an untrustworthy look to them. Like the man had seen and done a lot of things most people wouldn't be proud of. But Roenan was almost sure this man was proud of them. His hair was a dark brown and his skin held the same pale color that Roenan's father had. There was a scar through his left eyebrow which left a bald gap between the hair. He also had a horizontal inch-long scar coming out of the corner of his mouth on his right side. He looked strong and had stern facial features.

Roenan made sure not to break eye contact with him. As they stared one another down, the man began speaking again as he also held the eye contact. The medic perked up and hustled over to the side of Roenan's bed to his IV drip. The medic pulled the small syringe cylinder off of the tube on Roenan's upper hand and then pulled a replacement out of his pocket. He brought the syringe down to replace the drip, but Roenan began to struggle when he realized he was being drugged. He let out a cry of help and heard the bed to his left, with the boy in it, begin to stir.

"No! Don't! Please...!" Roenan shouted, kicking out. Two of the other soldiers went to the opposite sides of Roenan's bed to pull him down and hold him. The boy next to him almost growled as he began to tug violently against his restraints. The medic finally situated Roenan's new drip and hustled to the bed next to him. Roenan turned his head to face the boy as his consciousness began to slip.

The soldiers moved to surround the other boy's bed, four of them holding down each of his limbs. The man who had struck Drakke had moved to stand at the foot of the boy's bed to watch in silence. The medic pulled out another syringe from his pocket. This syringe held a different color liquid than Roenan's had and he replaced the old syringe with the new one.

Right before Roenan was completely knocked out, the five men were exiting the room in the same fashion they had entered.

Roenan rolled his head back toward the boy.

"Hey, kid...?" He slurred.

But the other boy was already unconscious.


	3. The Boy

Roenan was dreaming. In the dream, he was sitting on a blanket on the beach. Everything was bright... and almost painfully so. The trees off the sand were vividly green and light of the sun played across the ocean in twinkling flashes. There was a warm breeze brushing past his face and rustling his hair. It smelt like the sea and the sand and his mother's perfume.

He heard his mother laughing and looked to see her and his father sitting on the blanket next to him. She brushed strands of her brown hair behind her ear, dimples on her cheeks and crows eyes appearing. She reached for the picnic basket that was sitting in front of her and slid in onto her lap. She placed her hand in the basket, and rummaged through it. When her hand came out, she was holding a gun and shifting to point it at Roenan's father, a shot echoing out. Roenan jumped up and began to back away. His mother tossed the gun to the side and turned toward him. She stood up and lunged at him, tackling him to the sand and throwing her hands around his throat.

Roenan's eyes shot open. He made a choked sound as he stared up into the silver eyes hovering above him. The boy from the other bed was sitting on top of him as he straddled Roenan's waist and his hands tightened around Roenan's neck. The boy's stare was blank and his nostrils were flaring. The look in his eyes almost reminded Roenan of the last time he'd seen his mother's eyes. Crazed and silver. Roenan looked down as far as he could as he attempted to pull the boys hands from this throat, but the attempt hurt his wounds and he was too weak. There was no way he would be able to fight back. He looked back up into the boy's dead eyes and he felt sorry for him. He thought of the end of his dream, with his mother hovering above him, in the boy's stead. Before he could realize what he was doing, Roenan slowly reached up and lightly placed his palm onto the boy's cheek. A light suddenly seemed to flickered in his eyes and he shot backward, releasing his grip on Roenan's neck. Roenan desperately sucked in a painful gasp of air and began coughing, and crying out as his wounds seared.

The boy was sitting back on his hands and breathing unevenly. He shook his head rapidly and blinked his eyes as if trying to toss his thoughts away. He sat up, still straddling Roenan's waist. He began to shake his head more, bringing his hands up to hit at his own temples with frustrated yells.

"Stop it!" Roenan gasped, still breathless and hoarse. He shot a panicked stare toward the door. "You're going to make them come back in here!" He reached out and grabbed at the boy's forearms to contain him from hitting himself, but the boy pulled out of his grip with quick, practiced movements and smacked Roenan across the face.

Roenan's head snapped to the side and he saw white stars flash across his vision.

"Don't fucking touch me!" The boy yelled down at him. It sounded distant, but Roenan knew he was close. Too close. He could still feel his heavy weight on top of him.

Roenan turned back to face the boy, a look of distaste on his face. "You just had your hands around my throat, don't fucking touch me!"

The boy stared at him blankly, his expression morphing into confusion. "What?"

"Get off of me!" Roenan whispered harshly, jerking his body as if to toss the boy from him. He gasped as the movement seared more pain through him. He laid his hands down on top of his wounds as if it would help contain the pain. The boy winced as swung one of his legs over Roenan's body and brought it down so he was kneeling to the left side of Roenan on the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" The boy mumbled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Roenan asked in exasperation.

"No. I mean, what's wrong with you?" The boy drawled, pointing toward Roenan's hand.

Roenan looked down at his hands on his ribs and abdomen. He thought about his mother shooting him, the sound of the two shots still fresh in his mind. Just like the one in his dream.

"I... broke them." He answered.

The boy stared at him as if waiting to hear more. Roenan stared right back until the boy abruptly looked toward the door when he realized Roenan wasn't going to explain.

"What about you? Are these just from the restraints on that bed?" Roenan asked as he went to touch the large bruises surrounding the boy's wrists.

The boy pulled his arms back harshly. One of his hands had dried blood on a swollen lump where he'd ripped his IV out. "I said don't touch me! What do you not get about that?!" He hissed before looking back toward the door.

Roenan stared at him for a long moment and then sighed. "You're Jaedan. I'm from Jaeda too. Let's not do this right now." Roenan took a deep breath. "What's your name?"

"Saive."

"Saive," He said, testing the name. "I'm Roenan."

The boy still hadn't moved and he was still staring toward the door with a determined expression on his face. He was a good-looking Jaedan kid. His skin was a dark olive-tone and he had black, ruffled hair accompanied by silver eyes. He had an incredible build to him that was fitting to his swift movements. Everything about his movements was practiced, which Roenan found off since he must have only been in his late teens.

He followed Saive's stare toward the door and then looked back at his face.

"What...? You actually think you're going to escape from here?" Roenan asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "We're dead men. We were from the moment they took us. You know that, right?"

Saive looked back at Roenan with little expression. "The only dead man here will be you."

Saive slid swiftly off the side of the bed. He bent down and grabbed one of the long strips of cloth which had secured him to the bed at one time. He looked down at the cloth, his expression growing dangerous as he squeezed it into his palm that then gave out another pent up yell that shook his entire body. He violently pulled the sheets off of the bed, tossing them to the side before ripping the mattress up off of its frame and tossing it into the wall. He then grabbed the IV stand and sent it scattering across the floor to the foot of the bed on the other side with another yell. The bags that had been attached to the stand popped open, spraying fluids across the floor and onto the wall and beds.

Roenan stared in silent horror.

Saive grabbed the strip of cloth he dropped in his rage and turned around sharply walking toward the door in what was an oddly patient stroll, considering how he had just violently upended his corner. Once he tested the handle and realized it was locked, he turned and pressed his back against the wall to the side of the door by the hinges. The ends of the long cloth were twisted around his hands. He tugged outwards a couple of times to check the elasticity of the fabric before he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. It was hard to tell from across the room, but Roenan would have sworn that Saive's mouth was moving. Maybe he was trying to calm himself or perhaps he was muttering a prayer.

"Fucking hell...," Roenan whispered to no one in particular. He wiped the wide-eyed gape of horror from his face when he realized he was making it, rolling over onto his side with his back to the boy. He didn't think he'd like to watch Saive's breakdown any longer.

It felt like twenty minutes or so had passed before the handle to the door twisted. Roenan was half asleep when he heard it but his eyes shot open and he quickly turned his head to glance over his shoulder. Saive still had his eyes closed and the back of his head pressed to the wall.

The door opened with a small creak. Another man in scrubs started to walk through the door. He was instantly bombarded by Saive, who jumped onto the medic's back to wrap the cloth around the man's throat. The medic fell onto his knees, startled and unprepared. Saive's arms were crossed into an x-shape behind the man, and the cloth was wound tight around his throat. The medic's fingers helplessly grasped at the cloth at his neck. Roenan stared in stunned silence, not sure how to react, his body frozen. 

After a minute or so, the medic finally dropped his hands and slouched forward to the floor. Saive pressed one knee onto the man's back, tightening his grip even more. It felt like a lifetime before he finally let the cloth drop from his hands. When he did, he instantly stood up and turned in one smooth motion and walked straight out of the door without another word.


	4. Saive.1

The moment Saive stepped through the door into the equally as bright hallway, he heard a click close to his right ear. He blinked and when his eyes opened he was looking out of the corner of his eye down the barrel of a gun.

"Don't move." The man holding the gun said in Jaedan. There was one more person standing next to him. They were both dressed in Vernajjia's Military garb.

"Fuck you." Saive spat in Vernajjian.

He saw the men glance at each other. They switched completely to Vernajjian.

"Close the door," The man holding the gun said to the other. The other man shut the door with a snick, locking Roenan back in. "Get someone to check the medic that was in there." The Vernajjian said to the other, who nodded and turned to walk down the hall to the right.

"Get the coroner to check the medic." Saive said after the man as he walked away, earning himself a pistol-whip from the man with the gun.

"Walk." The man demanded as Saive was pulling himself back up, wiping at his lip and glaring angrily at him. The man moved his chin up once to indicate that Saive should start walking left down the hall.

When Saive didn't budge the man reached to grab for the back of his neck to force him forward, but Saive harshly smacked out at the man's arm, "I'm going!" he said as he rolled his neck. The action was more of a cringe from the thought of the man's touch than to relive any stiffness. He suddenly grabbed Saive's white hospital shirt by the collar and shoved him into the wall with a slam.

"Don't be smart with me, you son of a bitch. Don't think I won't fucking use this." He hissed, pushing the gun into Saive's temple.

Saive huffed a laughed before he shoved at the man. "You won't kill me. Do you think I'm naïve enough that I can't recognize you're on orders not to kill me. Get off of me!" He said shoving harder. The man slammed his fist into the wall next to Saive's face, causing the air to stir through his hair and across his cheek. His breath hitched.

"I might not be on order to kill you right now," the man hissed. "But it doesn't mean I won't hesitate to shoot you, you little piece of shit," the man said, pointing his gun toward Saive's knee. The man paused for a second and crouched down to be on the same level as Saive who was shorter. He looked at the man's face from under his eyebrows and watched as a sneer made its wait into his features. "And I know what makes you crack." The man said, pointedly. "We all do."

Saive felt the blood leave his face along with a sensation similar to ice cold water being dumped onto his body.

"Walk." The man whispered. Before standing up and pointing his gun down at him with another loud click.

He gritted his teeth and began to walk. His mind wandered to Roenan as he walked. He wondered what Roenan thought of him, seeing him easily kill someone like so easily. But Roenan wouldn't understand. Roenan had no idea what he had been through or what he was going through. He also wondered why they had even brought that idiot here in the first place and what they intended to do with him. But, he knew why he was here. He was a Jaeden militant, a spy, and he had been caught. He had valuable "enemy" secrets and tactics stored deep in a vault his brain. They needed him to crack.

What was clear was that Roenan was of mixed race. He had a hint of the Jaeden's olive skin, but there was a paleness to it that indicated he had a lighter race mixed in. His hair was the light chocolate-brown that was normally associated with a Vernajjian. But his eyes... Roenan's eyes were even more unique than his own silver pair. Roenan's pupils were surrounded by heavy spotting of the Jaedan silver, but then faded into a caramel only seen in those with Vernajjian decent.

Saive snapped out of his thoughts when they reached the end of the hall they turned left down a shorter hallway. Everything was still too bright and white. He briefly wondered if color was forbidden in this country.

They had nearly reached the end of the short hall when the man ordered him to stop. There was a door to their right with a small number pad and scanner to the side. The man went up and pinned in a code then scanned his finger. There was a beep and the sound of the heavy lock unlatching. The man opened the door and beckoned Saive to go first.

Saive walked into the dark room. There was a table in the center with two chairs on each end. The table end toward the right had built in handcuffs, and there were ankle cuffs chained to the floor by the chair. The only faint light that the room provided pointed toward the center of the table. It wasn't hard to figure out how he would be spending the following hours. His gut twisted as he walked further into an interrogation room.


	5. Offer

Roenan was finally alone in the hospital room and he was terrified after witnessing what Saive had done. They were surely going to kill him for attacking one of their medics. How dumb could that guy be to pull something like that and think he'd get away with it?

There had been a bit of chaos when a few medics had rushed in to check on the man on the floor. The medic who was feeling the man's pulse began speaking to the men behind them without looking up. Roenan wasn't too sure what he was saying, but they had sent for a coroner.

After the coroner had left, followed by two military men carrying out the body, a medic turned and headed for Roenan. Roenan tensed up as he prepared himself to be drugged again, but the medic only checked a few of his vitals before heading back out.

The quiet was almost unnerving and he was beginning to feel restless. What exactly was happening to him here? Why were the Vernajjians keeping him alive? What had happened when Saive walked out of that door? He definitely had heard some type of exchange.

He was about to pull his own IV out when he heard the handle to the door twist again. He quickly pressed himself back into his mattress and laid his head on his pillow, pretending to be asleep. The door was opening slowly and the small creak was dragging out longer than it normally did. He heard movement and the sound of a chair being scooted slightly. It was silent for about a minute before he heard the flip of a book page. Roenan peeked his eyes open, just enough to see.

Drakke was sitting in the corner of the room on the chair. He was reading his book again and his brows furrowed as his caramel eyes squinted slightly. He was wearing a dark navy uniform, with a white collar under the suit jacket. Roenan opened his eyes completely.

"Why do you read in here?" He asked.

Drakke jumped in surprise, before he let out a small, embarrassed laugh. He shut the book.

"You must believe, it is more quiet than the library in here. There are not many patients often in this space." He got up and began to walk toward Roenan. He moved gracefully, like a feline. There was something that seemed high class about him, yet he was a Vernajjian humoring a Jaedan with conversation. Roenan found that aspect of him hard to read.

Drakke stopped at the side of Roenan's bed again and looked down at him. Roenan could tell that Drakke was probably older than him by a couple of years. He would probably be a few inches taller than him standing up. Drakke stepped back and sat down on the edge of the bed to Roenan's right. "Today you look much lively. The hospital is not where you should be much longer." Drakke said with a sure nod. He paused. "I told you he is not right." Drakke added as he waved toward the mess Saive had made, which no one had cared to clean up when there was a body in the room.

Roenan looked back at the scene. "Yeah. He's... something." Roenan finished before turning back to face Draake.

Drakke gave a small chuckle. Two dimples appeared on his pale cheeks. Roenan looked down at the book he was holding and was shocked when he saw the familiar language written across the cover.

"You're studying Jaedan," Roenan observed. "Why?"

Drakke dropped his eyes to the book and pressed his thumb across the end of the pages, making them flip rapidly. The pages made small, winded sounds as they turned. "It is a main part of my course in University," He answered. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but abruptly closed it again. He looked at Roenan for a few long moments and seemed to decide that it was okay to continue. "I am in current training in the area of a military linguist."

Roenan was surprised when he felt his heart sink. "I see. So you're basically... the real deal," He answered in a stoic tone. "Working to become one of them." Roenan added, nodding toward the door in indication of the previous encounter with the military men.

Drakke ran his hand through his long, wavy hair, sending it into disarray. He let out a gust of breath and looked at Roenan.

"It just is how things are now. You understand, surely." Drakke said while shrugging helplessly.

"You know, it's interesting that you think that," Roenan began. "Because... I'm actually having a lot of trouble understanding anything at the moment."

Drakke looked up to stare at him. He had his elbows on his knees and his hands were dangling limply in front of him, the book still held in his left hand. His head was perked to the side.

"No, that's a lie...," Roenan continued, staring dazedly toward the wall across the room as he spoke. "There are a few things I do understand." 

His gaze shifted to Drakke. "I do understand that my mom killed my dad and tried to kill me before ending her own life. I also understand that some Vernajjians entered my home on that same night in the knick-of-time. And I'm coming to understand that I am a uselessly injured prisoner of war." Roenan pushed his blankets off him because he was beginning to feel hot and anxious.

The muscles in Drakke's jaw moved like he was clenching his teeth repeatedly as he stared at the edge of Roenan's bed. After some silence he looked up and finally spoke, "I am sorry about your family, Roenan."

Roenan's eyes flashed to Drakke's. "I don't need an apology from someone like you." He snapped.

Drakke nodded slightly. "I guess that it would be, you would not," He answered quietly. He looked back to Roenan, leaning forward until it looked like he was hardly on the bed.

"Can I tell you something that his true from my heart?" Drakke tapped his chest to indicate his heart. He glanced behind him toward the door and leaned forward again.

"I do not approve this war," He whispered so quietly that Roenan almost thought he hadn't actually heard it. "I do not trust this government. They manipulate our monarchy".

Roenan felt shock course through him. "Then why are you in a military university?" He asked guardedly.

"In this country it's a man's duty. We do not have a choice." Drakke responded, leaning back to sit up straight while lifting his hands palm up before turning them over and slapping them to his knees in a helpless type of shrug.

"Unless one would like to go to prison or be killed," He said matter-of-factly. "Or go to prison and be killed."

Roenan stared at Drakke, searching his eyes for dishonesty. His parents had trained him to never associate with, let alone trust, a Vernajjian. They told him from the moment he was young to never speak if he heard the Vernajjian language and to never go with a Vernajjian that tried to take him. But he wasn't able to pinpoint deceit in the man in front of him.

"How old are you?" Roenan asked.

"Twenty-seven." Drakke answered.

"When did they send you to military school?" He pressed on.

"I have been in military school since I was young child," Drakke looked back toward the door. "It's how all boys' schools have been for decades."

Roenan stared at him. "Are you going to get in trouble again if you're caught talking to me?" Roenan asked, glancing toward the door as well.

Drakke looked back at him with an expression that was hard to read. "I do not care if I get caught."

There was a long pause of intense silence. Roenan was searching Drakke's face. He really was a uniquely handsome guy. Roenan had never seen someone with hair and eyes like his. Then again, he never associated with Vernajjians before so his features were new to him. He found himself begin to blush when Drakke's eyes looked straight into his.

"I'm twenty-two." Roenan said to break the silence, clearing his throat and looking away.

Drakke let out an airy laugh and Roenan was pretty sure he'd noticed him blushing. "When are you twenty-three?" Drakke asked.

"Six months from now. That is, assuming that I've only been in this hospital a few days and that I wasn't in a coma." Roenan answered.

"You've been here for seven days." Drakke informed him.

That meant that Roenan had been completely unconscious for five days straight when he was first brought here. That meant that his parents had been dead for a week. It also meant that he was seven days alone in the world. Roenan felt a lump in his throat when he swallowed dryly and blinked back whatever tears were struggling to come forward.

Drakke cleared his throat. "I attend exam in two weeks and a half week," He mumbled quietly. "In Jaedan..." He continued as he ran his hand across his mouth in a self-conscious way and looked back into Roenan's eyes. "Do you think that you would help me study?" He asked flicking caramel-like his eyes side-to-side to look between Roenan's.

Roenan chewed his bottom lip while silently searching for an answer. As much as he was raised to despise the Vernajjians and by witnessing the corruption of their country that he only began to understand as he grew older, he sort of felt bad for Drakke. The guy didn't seem all that bad. But, it could be an act for all he knew. Maybe he wanted to learn this language to use it against Jaedans, instead of using it to compromise with them.

"I can't do that," He paused. Drakke met his eyes again. "I don't want to help Vernajjians with their cause. Helping you study would essentially be helping the other side strengthen their troops, and I'm not about to do that." Roenan rub both of his eyes while simultaneously stretching. "Language is powerful."

Drakke froze for a few moments and stared at Roenan curiously. Finally he relaxed. "I know it is. Which is why there is an offer that I'm willing to make you."

Roenan brought his hands down, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling the stretch left across his sore abs.

"Offer...," Roenan muttered slowly.

"I will help you learn Vernajjian if you help me better my Jaeden. It will be some give and some take," When Roenan blinked at him and didn't respond he quickly added, "I am going to be honest now with you. They are going to force you into university anyway." He waved his hand in the direction of the door. "To take the extra help will make wise choice for you. Vernajjian is mandatory at university."

"What are you talking about... are you serious?" Roenan asked in disbelief. "Why would they want a Jaedan in their military university? Are they begging for a traitor?"

Drakke swallowed hard. He whispered something under his breath in Vernajjian and winced, glancing quickly at the door again. It looked like he was fighting an internal battle.

He got up and moved to take stand over Roenan. He bent down as if examining Roenan's injuries, and began speaking in his hardly audible whisper again. "If there is cameras in here, I do not know," He said shooting his eyes to the side to glance at Roenan for a quick moment before looking back to what he was doing when he reached down and touched the fabric above Roenan's injury. He pressed lightly. "Here in the camp, they will break you. They will break your body and break your mind." He lightly dragged his hand down and grabbed the edge of Roenan's hospital shirt, pulling it up slowly.

Roenan's breath caught in his throat and his body went tense.

Drakke's eyes followed his own movements and then he sucked in a gasp while wincing at what he saw. He slowly pulled the shirt back down. "You are Jaeden when you walk in and you are Vernajjian when you walk out." He straighted up and pointed at Roenan's stomach. "You need fresh, uhh."

Drakke couldn't seem to come up with the word and motioned around his own abdomen.

Roenan hesitated before he lifted his shirt again. Sure enough, his bandage was soaked through with dry blood and seepage. 

"I'll go for the medic. Perhaps you do not kill this one?" Drakke said with a small smile.

"You know that wasn't me." Roenan responded quickly. Drakke had just turned and began walking before Roenan called after him.

"Hey, Drakke," Drakke paused and looked over his shoulder. "If there are..." Roenan began, glancing into the corners of the room, indicating cameras. "Won't you get in trouble for talking to me?" Roenan asked.

Drakke smirked. "If there are...," he echoed what Roenan had said, "It is likely they will not have audio in here. To hear the sick and injured all day is what no one wants." He looked toward the door again with his back facing Roenan.

"If they ask questions to me, I tell them I start mind-breaking procedure on you to sway you to our ways. If they hear what I just said, I will be punished and we will know." 

Roenan gaped at Drakke. He was shocked at the nonchalance of him.

Drakke continued walking until he reached his hand out and grabbed the handle.

"I'll take your offer." Roenan said after Drakke, before he could think. The words seemed to hum off the walls until there was complete silence again. Drakke twisted the door-nob and stepped one foot out of the door.

"See you tomorrow." He said with a hint of something in his tone that suggested he already knew the offer would be taken. The door snicked shut behind him.


	6. Three Weeks

Three weeks had passed since the incident with Saive and the medic. Roenan turned his head to look at the empty bed in the corner. A small team of medics and janitorial staff had come in not long after Drakke had left the room on that day. One of the medics had come to change Roenan's bandage while the others helped to re-set up the destroyed bed and IV drip. The janitorial crew mopped the floors and attempted to buffer scuffs out of the wall. Roenan thought they looked very worn-out and underfed, unlike the medics. 

As he was staring at the dent in the wall that had proven unfixable on the day of the clean-up, Drakke opened the door with its annoyingly familiar small creak. He entered carrying books in his arms and also adorning and incredibly painful-looking black eye.

Drakke had been coming to the hospital during his guard duty so they could hold their "secret" study sessions during those hours. He had passed his Jaedan exam a few days ago and had come into the hospital room in an extremely good mood. He even brought Roenan a chocolate bar, which was strictly sold in the country of Vernajjan, as a thank you. Roenan felt bitter to have enjoyed the treat. He jokingly pretended to hate the chocolate as he devoured it, making Drakke both laugh and promise to bring him some type of alcohol the next time he was feeling generous instead.

Roenan whistled, "What happened to you?"

Drakke huffed a small laugh. "Training."

"What kind of University training..." Roenan muttered, shaking his head in disapproval.

Drakke snickered. "You find out soon enough." Drakke said in a cheerful tone, raising his eyebrows as if excited at the prospect.

"You will." Roenan corrected with emphasis. "It indicates the future. The action hasn't happened yet."

"You will find out soon enough." Drakke mumbled, eyebrows creasing, as he set the books down on the bed to the right of Roenan which may as well been labeled "Drakke's desk". He patted himself down for his pen before sitting to jot down that note.

"No, but really. Did you get in a fight or something?" Roenan pressed.

Drakke finished writing and looked up at Roenan from under his eyebrows. "It was training." He said again as snapped his notebook shut. "There is a lot of physical training here." He smiled proudly after using the word 'physical'. Roenan had just gotten over teaching him the words 'physical' and 'psychological' in Jaedan so he would stop saying 'body' and 'mind', which had annoyed Roenan for no good reason. 

There was a small silence before Drakke added, "The one who did this," He gestured to his face, "I did anger him." 

"Oh yeah?" Roenan asked in a tone that pushed for Drakke to elaborate. He grabbed a glass of water sitting on the stand attached to his bed and took a sip.

Drakke ran his fingers over an eyebrow, smiling in an almost bashful way, not looking at Roenan. "I have known him since we were child. I-uh..." He snickered quietly until he could contain himself. "I fucked his sister."

Roenan choked on his water he'd been drinking causing it to slosh down his front before he entered into a coughing fit. The coughing hurt his abdomen, but not nearly as much as they had a couple of weeks ago. Drakke laughed loudly as he watched Roenan's struggle.

"What kind of friend are you?" Roenan gasped, scolding Drakke with his finger. "That's not right. I don't think that's what your university meant by 'physical training' homework." 

Drakke laughed. "Ahh. They should have been more clear."

"Yeah, okay." Roenan said with another disapproving shake of his head. "Also, where did you learn that nasty word?"

Drakke shrugged. "Is that not the type of thing that many try to learn from another language first?" He said as he shook his head with the small smile that still lingered from his laughter.

"I guess you're right." Roenan paused. "Well, do you like her?" He asked. "The sister."

"Hmm," Drakke began. "I leave feelings aside. It does not do to get attached."

Roenan tried to ignore the relief that washed over him as he nodded in agreeance. This World War was particularly brutal than those of the past. It was rare to come across someone who hadn't lost some friends or family to the chaos anymore.

"What about you?" Drakke asked as he reached for the Vernajjian book he'd brought, searching for the page they had stopped on the day before. "Do you have a girl you like back at your home?"

Roenan cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "I had someone I'd see." He said quietly. He was spared any continuation when the door opened suddenly.

Drakke slammed the book shut and looked back over his shoulder. He had disguised a Vernijjian book with a Jaedan book's cover so he wouldn't look like he was assisting a prisoner of war by teaching them the country's home language before he received the confirmation that were even going through with sending Roenan to the University.

Drakke stood into his rigid salute. 

Four military personel were carrying an unconscious Saive into the room. He looked mortifyingly terrible. Roenan's jaw dropped and even Drakke made a bizarre noise of shock deep in his throat, quiet enough for only Roenan to hear.

Saive's olive skin had turned pale-white and dark bruising stood out vibrantly against it. The scratches and bruising were all over the exposed parts of his body. He looked unbelievably thin too. Roenan wondered how it was even possible that he could have lost all that weight and athleticism in only three weeks.

They dropped him onto his bed in an insultingly careless manner.

"Hey!" Roenan shouted in Jaedan, sitting up. Draake pushed Roenan's shoulder back to press him to his bed, giving him a warning look when Roenan met his eyes.

The men didn't strapped Saive back down to the bed with the cloth like they had last time. Apparently they weren't worried about him trying to escape anymore. There wasn't even a medic to hook Saive up to the IV this time.

The military personel turned to stride out of the room. They nodded toward Drakke as they passed and he gave them a weak nod in return. The door shut behind them and the room when quiet.

Drakke whispered something to himself in Vernajjian before striding over to the side of Saive's bed to get a better look at him. Roenan rolled off the bed to do the same. 

His legs felt unsteady and the bottoms of his feet felt like they weren't used to holding so much weight. Roenan hadn't moved much except to use the restroom that was in the center of the wall on the opposite the main door. He attempted to exercise but was too nervous about reinjuring himself. He was desperate to become well as soon as possible due to his situation and spent more time doing small exercises lying down.

Roenan realized he had never stood up in front of Drakke before. Drakke was about three inches taller than he was. He looked over to Roenan as Roenan was staring down at Saive. 

"Roenan." Drakke said sternly. Roenan turned his face to look at him. The shine that was normally in Drakke's caramel eyes was gone. He looked more serious than Roenan had ever seen him. "You must always obey their orders. If you obey their orders, you will never find yourself in the state he is in." He nodded toward Saive.

Roenan didn't know how to answer so he remained silent. He went to touch Saive's bloodied and bruised hand, but stopped himself when he remembered Saive didn't seem to like being touched. He hand stayed frozen in midair.

After some time Roenan dropped his hand but Drakke's grabbed his wrist and squeeze. "Look at me." Draake said quietly.

Roenan looked at Draake and he could almost feel how pale he probably was. Drakke lifted his hand from Roenan's wrist to reach up and lightly pat the side of his head, consolingly. He had an empathetic expression on his face as he searched Roenan's eyes. 

Drakke dropped his hand and turned his look toward Saive. "You will be okay. Obey orders, work hard, and you will be okay."

Roenan looked down, and his vision blurred as he distantly thought. He really hoped that Drakke knew what he was talking about when he talked about Roenan's future out of the hospital. He made it sound like Roenan would join this University ordeal, easily obey the orders, graduate, and get away scotch-free. He knew there was something more to this. A lot more to this. He was being kept alive for a reason, and he was going to find out that reason soon enough. He felt something off coming and the thought of it make him shiver.

Drakke began nodding slightly to himself and he looked distracted in his own thoughts. "I want to see you make it through University without much trouble." He turned to look at Roenan. "If you can trust me, I promise to help you during your time here. I will be a brother you can turn to." He gave a weak smile. "Let us take a break from studies today. You might do well to rest. We can pick up from where we left off in Vernajjian tomorrow."

Several moments of silence passed before Roenan spoke. "Yeah, okay." He responded quietly.


	7. Please

Roenan was having trouble falling asleep. His worried thoughts were keeping him restless and he couldn't find a comfortable position to lie in because of it. He was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling when he heard Saive say something weakly to his right.

He shot up to look at Saive. Saive was lying on his side, facing Roenan's bed. He was staring straight ahead, looking nowhere near Roenan's face, and his eyes had that dead expression in them that Roenan had seen the night that he had straddled and attempted to choke him.

"Saive..." He whispered.

Saive said something weakly again. The only thing about his face that moved when he spoke was his lips, and they had barely opened.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know that you're trying to say." Roenan said frantically.

He said something again and Roenan's eyebrows furrowed. He was beginning to panic, unsure what to say or do.

"Kill me..." Saive whispered.

Roenan's stomach dropped when he heard it clearly. He recognized that it was the same thing that Saive had tried to say his past few attempts. Roenan stared at him, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Saive." Roenan said sternly, hoping to get his attention.

"Please..."

"Saive, snap out of it." Roenan said, shooting up from his bed.

"Please." Saive whispered, his dead eyes turning to Roenan. The movement along with the lifelessness in his eyes made the hair on the back of Roenan's neck stand up. It was as if he was nothing but an animated body. Saive was still staring lifelessly at Roenan, when he began to lift himself up out of bed.

"Wait, stop, you're not well." Roenan said as he closed the space between their beds, placing his hand down on top of the hand that Saive was using to lift himself with. He could feel the dried blood and scabbed skin of Saive's knuckles under his fingers. Just like the last time Roenan had touched him, life leaked back into Saive's eyes. He looked down at their hands in disgust and smacked Roenan's away, grabbing his touched hand with his other and bringing it to his chest, recoiling.

Before Roenan could react, Saive broke his position and lept on top of him, sprawling him onto his back and onto the cold, hard hospital floor. Roenan shouted when the movment jarred his injuries and Saive smacked him in the face, but it was a weak shot. Roenan thought quickly about grabbing Saive's wrists to stop him from hitting him again, but settled for grabbing fistfuls of the front of Saive's shirt and squinted, bracing for the next blow.

Saive went to swing again but stopped short and froze for a long moment. He grasped Roenan's shirt in his own hands and curling down to press his forehead against Roenan's chest. He let out a huge sob and began to shake as he cried. Roenan unclenched Saive's shirt and dropped his hands at his sides. He let Saive stay like that for a few minutes, as he stared at the ceiling and listened to him cry.

"Saive..." Roenan said symathetically. Saive sat up and used the heels of his hands to wipe his eyes. He got up without saying a word and crawled back into his bed, facing the wall so that Roenan wouldn't be able to see his face.

Roenan pushed himself up and sat for a few moments as his head spun. He got to his feet and walked back over to his own bed. He still had some leftover dinner food on his tray. He grabbed the bread and apple and set it on Saive's tray.

"Please eat something." He said quietly. "You need to eat."

Saive didn't even budge as Roenan stared at his back. Roenan turned around and crawled into his bed lying on his side to watch Saive. He wanted to ask him so badly what had happened to him the past few weeks, but he knew now wasn't the appropriate time. He knew that there may never be an appropriate time. Saive already didn't seem like the type who cared to talk to anyone about anything. 

"I've got your back from now on," Roenan whispered. "We're in this together; we're Jaedans. I won't let you down." He lay staring at Saive's form under the blankets for a few long moments and then rolled over to lie on his back and close his eyes.

He had assumed Saive was asleep, but he heard him shift after a few minutes. He looked at him in time to see him rolling back over. The bread was no longer on the tray.


	8. Cut It Off

The next month and a half went by slowly. Saive had been in a state of deep depression. Guards sometimes came in to take him for a few hours before bringing him back into the room, worse for ware. He either slept or lay facing the wall through the days and nights, only showing that he was awake when he sat up to eat in silence. He was eating better and the color was regaining in his skin. His bruises and scratches were beginning to fade and heal, but would only be replaced by new ones each time he was taken out. He still had horrible with dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheeks. Roenan often caught him in the dead-eyed state he would enter which he referred to as "the ascencion", since it seemed as though Saive actually left his body and went somewhere else during those times.

Drakke and Roenan had grown closer throughout the month. Every time the door opened and Drakke walked through, Roenan instantly had a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. Drakke always spent about two hours with him each day to study, force Roenan to do some exercise, and to joke around. He enjoyed the hours they spent together more than any other time during his day because of the relief it gave him. It was nice to be able to have something distract him from his boring life stuck locked in a hospital next to a black hole of a human being.

As he and Drakke were studying one day, Roenan had caught Drakke staring over at Saive, his mouth falling open slightly and his expression looking honestly concerned. Roenan glanced over his shoulder. In a rare occasion, Saive was lying on his back and his silver eyes were blankly staring through the ceiling.

"He's ascended". Roenan said, turning back to look down at his book.

"He's dead?" Drakke asked, seriously.

"No, he does this sometimes. He'll come back. Don't touch him." Roenan was biting the eraser of his pencil, as he read. "Nice intonation by the way." Roenan had Drakke working on Jaedan intonation not long ago to work on his accent. He tended to sound flat when he spoke sometimes.

"Thanks, I have been working on it..." Drakke said distantly as he pried his eyes away from Saive and shifted them onto Roenan.

"Hey, Roenan. There are somethings that I have been meaning to let you know today." Roenan looked up at Drakke from under his eyelashes.

"What's up?" He asked, shutting his book and turning his face up.

"They are going to discharge you from hospital tomorrow." Drakke said.

Roenan's eyes widened and he swallowed dryly. "I see." Roenan said, since it was all he could manage to come up with. He was dreading what followed from the safety of the hospital room.

"You will be okay. I am instructed to get you tomorrow and bring you to University's main office. I am positive you are going to be enrolled." Drakke gave a small smile. "You will not likely be in classes with me since we aren't the same age. But they will likely teach you Vernajjian before-hand."

Roenan balked. "Drakke, you're going to be graduated, married to your friend's sister, and raising children by the time I learned enough Vernajjian to make it through a University."

Drakke laughed, but his expression quickly dropped into something very serious and concerned.

"What...?" Roenan asked with a sense of dread.

"It will likely be psychological, physical, and linguistic boot camps. It will not be easy." Draic put his hand down on Roenan's arm and squeezed. "You will be okay, but it will not be easy."

"You say that a lot." Roenan responded. "What does that even mean?"

Drakke pulled his hand away to run it through his hair and across the back of his neck. "How do I say this... whatever you are feeling in boot camp, just know that they will not kill you."

"Oh good." Roenan said sarcastically. "Can hardly wait."

"We have all been through some sort of boot camp. I just think it is..." Draic trailed off. "I think it is to be harder for you. Since you are of Jaedan heritage." Drakke looked at him curiously.

"I know what you're thinking and it's true." Roenan hesitated before elaborating. "I am half-and-half. My dad was born in Vernajja."

"I know." Drakke answered. He looked like there was something he really wanted to say that he wasn't saying.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Roenan pressed.

"I have something for you." Drakke said, changing the subject. He bent over to pick up a military-style book bag that he had brought. He shuffled his hand around before pulling out a medium-sized bottle and shaking it in his hand with a smirk.

"Alcohol!" Roenan exclaimed with a smile on his face before bending over and putting his hand over the bottle to hide it. "What about the cameras?" Roenan hissed, pushing down on Drakke's hand that held the alcohol.

Drakke gave a short snort. "There are no cameras in this room. I only told you so that you would not do anything rash like him and get yourself into some troubles." He said as he gestured toward Saive and smiled apologetically.

"You're an untrustworthy bastard." Roenan said, swiping the bottle out of Draic's hand and staring at the foreign label. "Eighty proof! Now that's a language I can read." Roenan said.

Drakke chuckled. "That is some good stuff." He said as he pointed at the bottle.

"It better be. I didn't slave around teaching you Jaedan for some cheap-ass bottle." Roenan looked at Drakke. "Will you drink this with me?"

Drakke chewed his bottom lip. "There are some things I have yet to finish up, but I will come back tonight. I will let the others know that I would like to guard tonight to keep an eye on his mental state." He said, pointing at Saive. "It is not a complete lie."

"That won't get him into an unnecessary situation, right?" Roenan asked seriously.

"Do not worry, I will give a good report." Drakke answered.

"Good. I'm not kidding when I say that if anyone messes with him from now on, they're messing with me too." Roenan warned.

"I don't wish to mess with you, so I will not mess with him." Drakke responded with a small smile that Roenan returned.

"Well. Hurry up and go get your chores done. I've been so bored here! I'm ready to get drunk." Roenan said in excitement. Drakke let out a laugh.

"Okay, okay."

Drakke gathered all of his things and headed off. Roenan had gotten into the habbit of walking around the room and doing some exercises after their study-sessions. He was beginning to feel more balanced on his feet. His ribs hardly hurt as much when he moved anymore, but he was still careful to avoid doing anything too strenuous to them.

"You're a fucking moron..."

Roenan had been walking, facing away from Saive, but he twisted around to stare wide-eyed at his gaunt roommate.

"What did you say to me?" Roenan asked, his accusatory tone higher than his normal voice.

"You heard me. That guy is playing you like a fucking fiddle, and you're not even aware of it." Saive spat.

Roenan stared at him blankly.

"He guards you, he reports on you, and he's already been brainwashing you into becoming a fucking Vernajjian." Saive's chest was heaving up and down as he stared at Roenan with an incredulous look.

The air in the room had become so tense you could cut it.

"Saive, I'm almost positive he's not like that. I really think he's different from the others." Roenan said patiently.

Saive brought up his hands to run them over his normally-handsome face before throwing them out in front of him in exasperation, "You haven't even dealt with the others yet! He's the only one you've interacted with! He's no different than them! You're an absolute idiot! I actually have no words!"

Roenan's patience was dismissed. "You know what, Saive? I'm seriously getting sick of you and your shit. I don't know what they did to you out there," Roenan said as he threw his hand out to indicate the door, "and I'm sure it was pretty fucking horrible, but you can go right back to your wallowing and stay the fuck out of my business."

"Did you mean what you said?" Saive asked suddenly.

Roenan stared at him. "Yeah, I did! I'm sick of your shit. Please stay out of my business."

"Not that, the other night. To me." Saive added quickly.

"What, about me having your back?" Roenan asked. He assumed that had to be it since they hadn't exchanged any words since then before now. "Of course I meant that."

"Good." Saive responded quickly. "Then you can go ahead and start having my back by ending whatever relationship you're building with that guy."

"Don't talk to me right now." Roenan said stubbornly. He hated how Saive was beginning to make him feel like Drakke wasn't someone who could be a trustworthy comrade in this whole ordeal. Roenan knew Drakke more than Saive after all. He thought it was smart to have a good relationship with someone on the inside, but Roenan wasn't able to choke back the nerves that Saive's words had brought on him. He really wanted to believe he'd have someone to watch out for him after he was discharged.

Saive gave an incredulous laugh as if he just realized something. "Have you actually fallen for him?!" Saive exclaimed.

Roenan felt all the blood rush out of his face. Before he could think he was throwing Saive out of his bed and onto the floor. Saive was struggling underneath him, small noises of the struggle escaping his throat. Roenan had him pinned with his right knee on Saive's chest and his left hand on his throat. He was raising his right fist until he saw what was happening to Saive. It looked as if he was rapidly entering in and out of his ascension, as if he was tyring to resist it from taking over his reality.

"Shit, sorry." Roenan said quickly before throwing himself back off Saive. Saive lay sprawled on his back on the floor breathing rapidly and heavily. Roenan was sitting with his hands behind him for support. He let his head fall forward as he regain his own breath.

"Why won't you stop touching me." Saive whispered rasply.

"I said I was sorry." Roenan lifted his head. "What did this to you?" Roenan mumbled rhetorically as he got back to his feet. He looked down at Saive.

Saive was staring up at him. Roenan expected that he would look more pissed but he seemed to be okay.

"I would give you a hand up, but..." he trailed.

"I shouldn't have outed you like that. I could just tell and I said it." Saive whispered.

Roenan felt a chill go through him again and he shivered. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it, pausing before he spoke, "I don't know how you became aware of my... preference," Roenan swallowed drily, "but you can never repeat that to anyone around here. It'll get me killed."

"Of course I know that." Saive said. He started to get up as he mumbled, "I won't say anything. Sorry."

"And for the record, I haven't fallen for him." Roenan said as he climbed back in bed. He felt his face go a little warm.

Saive didn't say anything in response as he climbed back into his own bed. After a while he finally spoke.

"I'm going to give you some quick advice as a fellow Jaedan in this ordeal. I can't force you to take it, but listen to me and listen well. Go ahead and have your fun tonight, but cut this off with him before you land yourself into some deep shit. I don't want-," Saive's voice broke off and he cleared his throat," I don't want you see you to end up like me."

"Saive, how long have you been here?" Roenan asked.

"A while."

Roenan didn't ask him to elaborate. He rolled over from his position on his back to his side, facing away from Saive to indicate that he was he was done with this conversation. He heard Saive rollover too, and he was positive he was back to facing his wall.


	9. The Truth Game

Roenan noticed he had actually drifted off only when he was shaken awake. He was startled for a second until he saw Drakke standing over him, with a finger over his own mouth, wanting him to keep quiet. He sat down on the other bed and bent to unzip a bag at his feet. He pulled out a uniform that looked exactly like the one he was always wearing. The suit was a dark navy color, with tan boarders on the pockets. There was also a thick tan dress shirt with a collar, and a pair of really expensive-looking shiny black shoes. There was a set of tan gloves and a navy military hat that Drakke set back in the bag. While his hand was still in the bag, he pulled out a pair of tan dress socks. He set everything on top of each other and handed them to Roenan.

"This is yours." He whispered while shaking the bag a little. "I was supposed to give this to you tomorrow, but go put that on now." Drakke pointed his chin at the pile he just handed Roenan.

"Wait, am I going to the University's office now?" Roenan asked, horror on his face.

"No, no. Just go change." Drakke said with a smile.

Roenan narrowed his eyes at him, but got up to go to the bathroom and change. The bright light in the bathroom was on at all hours, just like the light in the hospital room. Roenan had worried a few weeks in that he'd probably never be able to see in the dark again once he got out of this place. He also thought that it was probably some weird tactic to throw himself and Saive off from know the time of day, but he was able to figure that out a little bit with Drakke's visits and schedule.

He began to undress. He looked up in the mirror when he was standing only in his breifs, the bandaging wrapped around his chest. He definitely had lost some weight and his usually toned body was looking less muscular. He was looking almost as pale as a Vernajjian at this point. When he spent enough time in the sun, he always looked more Jaedan. But he hadn't been outdoors in a little over a month now. Roenan promised himself that he would work on getting stronger again, preferably outdoors, once he was out of the hospital. Though, he had a sinking feeling he wouldn't have to make that promise for it to happen. He was dreading the boot camps.

Roenan tore his eyes from the mirror before he could get upset about his appearance any longer and bent down to grab his clothes. He changed into the uniform as quickly as he could. The fabric felt so foreign on his body after being in hospital clothes for so long. It was almost stiff and uncomfortable.

He tied his last shoe and moved to stand in front of the mirror again. His eyebrows rose when he saw himself. He didn't look half bad. The uniform was really dapper and it brought out the silver spotting in his eyes. He liked that the Vernajjian uniform brought out that Jaedan aspect in him.

There was a huge University Emblom on the right breast of suit jacket, opposite of the pocket on the left. The crest, in the shape of an arc, was split into four images. One was the blue, tan, and brown Vernajjian flag, shaped to look like it was blowing in wind. The second had the symbol of the country's communist party. It was a pale hand holding the world and the world had a crown resting halfway around it. It represented the country's sole religion, its one god, and the communist monarchy's rule on the world. As if the higher power approved of it. Roenan's nose crinkled at the image. The third part had a small grey building with a bell tower, probably representing the University. Finally, the forth part had the symbol of a caramel brown eye, the humanly feature most often associated with a Vernajjian. The same kind of color his silver eyes faded out to. The same color eyes that Drakke had.

Roenan grabbed his hospital clothes off of the floor and headed for the door. He closed the door quietly behind him once he exited and went to set his hospital clothes at the end of his bed before sitting down on the edge of it to face Drakke.

"Not bad, Jaeda." Drakke whispered as he nodded, an impressed expression on his face. "I just thought it'd help you blend in more. There are actually cameras in the hall."

There was silence for a moment as Drakke looked Roenan up and down. "So are you just going to enjoy the show or do we have some sort of game plan here?" Roenan asked quietly.

Drakke snickered. "Oh there's a game plan, alright. Let's get you out of this room for a couple of hours. Consider it my many thanks for the tutoring lessons." Roenan was glaring at Drakke. He had pin-pointed something that wasn't right, but he wanted to wait until they were at their destination to call Drakke out on it. He was tired of having to whisper.

Drakke stood up and beckoned for Roenan to follow. He had his own bag around his shoulder as they exited the room into a bright hallway that went either left or right. Drakke made sure the door was shut and locked behind them before he turned left and began walking. 

Roenan followed until Drakke stopped before a door not too far down from the hospital. Drakke pulled a card out of the breast pocket on his uniform and slid it into an identification device to the side of the door, before pulling it back out and scanning his finger over a bright green light on the same device. Roenan heard a small beep in the door and the sound of it unlocking. Drakke opened the door and beckoned Roenan in before him. It was completely dark in the room and Roenan could hardly make out what was in front of him.

"Wait." He said to Drakke when he went to switch on the lights. "Don't turn that on yet. Close the door really quick." Drakke raised an eyebrow and closed the door until they were surrounded in completely blackness.

Roenan took a deep breath, scanning around the room, admiring the darkness. "It's been a while since I've seen the dark." Roenan said quietly.

Drakke snorted. "You're probably the only person I've ever met who's been excited to be in a small dark room. As for me, I'm turning this on before I have a panic attack." Drakke hit the switch to the light.

Drakke wasn't lying, it was a very small room. It was big enough to house a dark wooden oval table and six chairs. There were a few filing cabinets against the wall to the right and a marker board hung in the center of the plain wall across from the door. "The medics use this for brief private meetings. There wouldn't be any cameras in here."

"What about the cameras in the hall? Won't they see you enter into the hospital room by yourself, shouldering two bags, and then exit with one less bag and a human in uniform?" Roenan asked.

"I like that you're observant. But I'm not too worried. Rumor's already gone around that you're starting at the University tomorrow. I'll tell them I was giving you a bit of an orientation. Plus, it's just good to make sure your uniform fits since you'll be wearing it most days." Drakke set the bag on the table and dropped heavily onto one of the rolling chairs. It slid back slightly from the motion. "Also, there are only certain rooms that have actual people watching for twenty-four hour survelliance. A lot of these camera's only record and you would have to attain the footage for viewing and I doubt they check those unless somethings big has happened. Like a medic being murder by someone's bare hands." Drakke added, smiling cheekily.

"Okay, cut the shit. What happened to your appalling accent and sentence structure?" Roenan asked.

Drakke's smile widened until his dimples showed. He laughed and threw his hands up in surrender. "You caught me," he said. "I figured if we'd be drinking together, you'd probably find out anyway. I can only put that act on for so long." He reached forward and started unzipping the bag. Roenan still glared at him, expectantly. Drakke looked up too meet his stare.

"I'm fluent." He said.

"Fuck off." Roenan said, irritated. "Why did you waste my time like that?"

Drakke looked at him with an uncaring expression and gave a shrug. "Come on, you would have been so bored in there and so would I. It gave us both something to do while you recovered and while I was on duty. Although, I always did stay an extra hour," Drakke said with a wink, pulling the bottle and two glasses out of the bag and setting them on the table. "Also, I was gauging to see if I could land you a teaching or tutoring job at the University." Drakke added.

Roenan flared with anger and reach forward to grab Drakke roughly by his collar. Drakke let it happen without fighting back and lolled his head back and to the side to glare at Roenan from underneath his eyelashes. "Are you going to hit me?" He asked.

"I should!" Roenan shouted as he pulled Drakke's collar toward himself before slamming him back down against the back of his chair. The table scooted a little across the linoleum floor as the back of the chair hit it, and the chair rolled slightly. "You've pissed me off."

Roenan took a deep, shaky breath to calm himself, his grip loosed on Drakke's collar. He realized he'd become short-tempered and reactionary since being stuck in a room for months. Saive was irritable too and he believed that why they were so quick to go fisticuffs when they got especially annoyed with one another.

"So, what... you're my personal guard or something?" Roenan asked before taking another deep breath. Drakke continue to stare at Roenan, motionlessly.

"I told you I'm not interested in assisting the Vernajjian's with their cause. You made me an offer and I took it, but I had something to gain and we were even. If I'm going out there teaching loads of Vernajjian militarists how to speak Jaedan I deserved to be imprisoned as a traitor when I get back to Jaeda." Roenan looked down toward the floor. He found it hard to look Drakke in the eyes at the moment. How could this guy deceive him for so long and how was he so dumb that he began to trust him? Saive had been right in warning Roenan not to be fooled so easily.

He forced himself to look up anyway, right into those caramel eyes. "I'm just trying to go with the program here so I can survive this shit and get home. I have no training. I'm a normal person, not a soldier. I don't stand a chance here if I don't go with the motions." Roenan gritted his teeth. "You should jot down in that stupid little notepad of yours that it's my full intention to get back to Jaeda and to get back there alive with my pride intact."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Drakke brought his hands up and gently wrapped them around Roenan's fists clenching his collar. He moved his fingers up and down patting them consolingly. "I'm sorry Roenan. I am. I've been trying to, I guess, protect you from the other types of jobs they'd probably sign you up for. Everyone has to have a job while at the University. It's part of the whole ordeal. Some are just much more... unsavory than others." Drakke swallowed loudly and went quiet for a moment. "I've already informed the uppers that you're good at tutoring and that you'd fit well in the role of a campus tutor. Can you please just trust me?"

Roenan released his grip on Drakke and straightened up to look down at him. "To be quiet honest, Drakke, I'm not sure that I can. I really want to... I really want to be able to trust someone here to help me get through this smoothly. But your record of honesty has just proved itself to be pretty shit these past couple of minutes," Roenan responded before adding, "And I never asked for your protection."

"That's something I want to give by my own choice." Drakke responded immediately. He ran his hand across his face in exhaustion and began to straighten his collar out. "Let's just drop this for now and have some drinks. This is supposed to be a good time before you leave."

Roenan stared down at him for a couple more seconds, but Drakke wouldn't meet his eyes. He turned and pulled out the nearest chair before sitting down on it, dejectedly. Drakke cleared his throat and reached in his bag again. He pulled out a deck of cards.

"I thought we could play a little game." He said with a small smile.

Roenan was sulking with his arms crossed over his chest, slouched in his chair, and looking to the whiteboard as if the secret to his escape was written up there. Drakke shuffled the cards and began to deal them.

"Don't be like that." He said as he switched between flicking cards facedown into Roenan's pile and his own. Roenan's eyes flashed at him angrily before looking back toward the board.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?" Drakke asked, looking up at Roenan as he dealt the last card with another cocky smile playing across his face. "I could do that if you really-"

Before Drakke could react, Roenan was up and placing his left knee between Drakke's thighs on the chair to bend over him. He grabbed Drakke's face in both of his hands and pulled him into a hard kiss. It all happened so fast that Roenan could still feel the chair rolling back slightly from the movement.

Drakke made a noise in his throat as he pushed at him. When Roenan didn't budge and returned the shove with a nip at his lip, Drakke made another noise and Roenan felt Drakke use his knee unbuckle the back of Roenan's supporting leg and simultaneously pushed him hard in the chest, right where his wound was. It sent Roenan to the floor on his back. Before he could gasp back the breath that escaped him on impact, Drakke was on top of him dragging him up by his shirt and bringing his fist down to hit Roenan hard under the eye.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?!" He yelled dragging Roenan back up again to get in his face. Drakke tossed him down to the floor before he stood up and tore away to hide his face. He brought the back of his hand up to his mouth and pressed.

Roenan was staring dazedly at his back as little black dots flicker in his sight. Drakke's head was lowered and he was breathing hard, frozen where he stood. Ronean could see the backs of his fingers limply floating by his mouth, until they disappeared as Drakke wiped his hand across his lips.

"Shit." Drakke whispered, shifting where he stood.

Roenan was loudly struggling for breaths which were coming up short, since having the wind knocked out of him.

"I wanted to test," he gasped for a breath, "if I could trust you." He gasped again and laid his head against the cool linoleum and closed his eyes. He felt blood trickling down his face toward his ear and his cheek was already warm and swelling. He wiped at the blood and opened his eyes again.

Drakke was still facing the other way with his head down. He didn't say anything.

Roenan's breathing was finally smoothing. "I figured... if this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass, then maybe you aren't reporting everything I say and do."

Drakke glanced over his shoulder to look at Roenan. "Is that what this is all about - about you not trusting me?" He looked back away. "Now I'm the one who's pissed off."

The tension in the room was unbearable.

"I'm sorry. I guess that was shitty way of me to do it." Roenan said as he got back to his feet.

"Are you gay?" Drakke asked immediately, hardly letting Roenan finish his sentence.

Roenan went quiet.

"I asked if you're gay!" Drakke exclaimed as he turned around and look at him.

Roenan stared into his eyes, forcing his own expression to be blank.

Drakke searched his eyes back and forth. "No one can ever find out about this." He said, sternly. "Do you hear me? You can never mention this information to anyone." Roenan noticed that Drakke was visibly shaking.

"Drakke..." Roenan said quietly. Drakke turned away from him and grabbed for the alcohol. He poured whatever it was into a crystal glass, brought it up to his lips and tossed it to the back of his throat. He set the glass back down and bent over to grip the edge of the table with his hands, his head dropping. He was whispering to himself in Vernajjian.

"Drakke." Roenan took a hesitant step forward.

"It's a felony here and the country's religion states it as unclean. It's unacceptable and is punished with either prison, torture, or even death. Do you get me?" Drakke asked as grabbed for the alcohol again but poured it in both of the glasses this time.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Roenan, holding one of the glasses out for him to grab. "You're going to be harder to watch over than I originally planned." He said, his shaky voice returning more to normal.

"I told you I don't need your protection."

"I told you I'm giving you my protection."

Roenan and Drakke starred at eachother silently for a moment before Roenan grabbed the glass out of his hand.

"I'm sorry for jumping you like that. I'm aware Vernajja's stance on that topic and I guess I didn't take it as seriously as I should have." Roenan sighed loudly. "Can we just clear the air and have a decent night?"

Drakke nodded slightly. "It's fine, I want to enjoy tonight too. I never have breaks to do this sort of thing anymore."

Roenan nodded before looking down to his glass giving the contents a sniff. "Doesn't smell horrible." Drakke huffed a small laugh that was followed by a deep breath. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, Cheers." Drakke toasted in Vernajjian, lifting his glass.

"Cheers." Roenan returned in Jaedan, hesitantly. They clinked their glasses and tossed back the liquor. Drakke took it down well, as he had the first time, but Roenan brought his head back forward and was coughing into his sleeve. Drakke laughed quietly at him.

Once Roenan composed himself he pointed to the cards. "What do you have planned over here."

"It was a game of honesty and trust ironically enough. I thought it would be a good icebreaker to really get to know each other before you leave here. I wanted to prove to you that you could opened up to me and trust me, but apparently you had your own idea of how to determine that..." Drakke said with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm always jump the gun. Kissing you was rash and incredibly uncalled for. I-"

"Forget it already. We're still playing if you were starting to think you were off the hook. " Drakke responded as he grabbed his chair and sat. He pointed at Roenan's chair which had rolled near the end of the table. "Get that thing back over here and sit."

"Yeah, yeah." Roenan said and he did what he was told. Once Roenan was seated, Drakke began to explain the rules.

"Have you played war?" He asked.

"Yes." Roenan responded.

"Well that's what this is. If you lose, the other person gets to ask you any question. You can either choose to answer it honestly, or take a drink if you don't want to share. If we tie, we get to ask each other a favor. If you refuse the favor, you drink. Fair enough?" Drakke asked.

"Fair enough." Roenan answered.

"Let's start." Drakke and Roenan flipped their cards. Drakke had a seven and Roenan had a four. Drakke smiled.

"Are you gay?"

"I thought you already figured that out." Roenan said.

"You never actually answered." Drakke said defensively.

"If it wasn't obvious enough, you're an idiot."

"You're still not answering!" Drakke exclaimed.

Roenan rolled his eyes. He picked up his glass and drank.

"You little..." Drakke started as he glanced in annoyance at Roenan and Roenan made a face at him in return. Drakke rolled his eyes and poured more alcohol into Roenan's glass. They flipped their cards again. Drakke had a queen and Roenan had a two. Roenan frowned.

"Is this game going to be rigged?"

Drakke chuckled, but his face quickly went serious.

"Oh boy." Roenan whispered.

"Why did your mother try to kill you?" He asked.

Roenan felt a sear of nostalgia and betrayal course through his body. "I don't know." Roenan wasn't ready to confront what had lead his mother to do what she did. He had worked on blocking it out of his memory.

"You have to answer honestly." Drakke reminded him.

"It's like I said, I don't know." Roenan looked down. "Let's move on." He said impatiently and Drakke studied him for a moment before placing his hand down on his pile.

They flipped their cards again. Drakke had a six and Roenan had a ten.

"Why were there Vernajjians at my home... that night?" Roenan asked, meeting Drakke's gaze.

"I wouldn't know that." Drakke responded too quickly. Roenan caught a glimpse of something off in his expression. "I thought you were going to play by the rules." Roenan challenged. Drakke went to reach for his glass.

"Drakke." Roenan warned. Drakke's hand froze and he sighed deeply. He moved his hand up to grip the bridge of his nose.

"I really don't know much about that. They'd been keeping tabs on your family. They were going to talk to your father. I don't know all the details. I don't rank high enough to receive that type of information." He flipped his card after moments of Roenan staring at him expectantly. Drakke gestured to Roenan's pile and he reluctantly flipped the card. They both had sevens.

"I seriously just need for you to trust that I won't betray you." Drakke said before Roenan could speak. "That's the favor I want from you."

Roenan felt guarded and could only muster a quiet, "I can try." Drakke was looking at him intently. "But I need you to promise me you'll get me back to Jaeda." He said as his favor.

"I promise." Drakke said with a small, warm smile. They flipped their cards and Drakke had a jack while Roenan had an ace.

A cheeky grin spread across Roenan's face, and Drakke glared at him suspiciously.

"Did you like it?" Roenan asked.

Drakke looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on his face and he out a bark of a laugh. "You fucker." He said before lifting his glass and giving a wink. He took a sip.

Roenan laughed. "You definitely liked it." He enjoyed that Drakke was slowly turning red.

"Get off your highhorse, Jaeda. I fucked my friend's sister not his brother." Drakke said has he flipped his next card. He got an ace and Roenan flipped a two.

"What country were you born in?" Drakke asked. Roenan looked at him confused.

"Jaeda." He answered as if it should've been obvious. "I've always been in Jaeda." He wondered if Drakke asked him because of his mixed ethnicities.

Roenan pulled a queen and Drakke pulled a jack.

"Why did you just ask me that?" Roenan tried. He could tell Drakke didn't expect him to ask a follow-up question on this subject. He looked like he was struggling with himself to come up with a response.

"It's just-," He cut off. He went to reach for his glass again but Roenan grabbed his hand.

"I'm trying to not smack you right now. I really am." Roenan said seriously.

Drakke sighed and looked Roenan straight in the eye. His eyebrows came together as he thought about how to word what he was about to say. He looked down and his long, dark blonde eyelashes were contrasting with his caramel colored eyes. And his sharp features were prominent as his jaw worked when he chewed on his bottom lip. He was a handsome guy.

He sighed. "Screw it. I glimpsed your profile."

Roenan looked at him questioningly.

"Your birth certificate..." He trailed off.

"Go on." Roenan urged impatiently.

"Your birth certificate says you were born in Vernajja." He looked into Roenan's silver and caramel eyes. "Your file still states that you are a legal citizen of Vernajja. The documents with it mentioned that you resided in Jaeda, but there's nothing in there about you being a Jaedan citizen." Drakke swallowed and watched Roenan as his mouth fell open and he pressed back into his chair.

"That doesn't make any sense." He whispered. "I grew up there, I'm not lying to you."

"I looked it over and over trying to catch myself in a mistake. I couldn't find a fault. If I'm not missing some piece of information, you're Vernajjian." Drakke clarified.

"No, that's not right. I had all my documents. I never had any issues in Jaeda." Roenan said defensively.

"Those might've been fraudulent. These are legitimate documents that we have. They're dated back to when you were born, with all the right stamps of approval and signatures needed. There's documentation confirming their legitimacy."

"Are you trying to tell me I've been living under a fraudulent identity?" Roenan asked in disbelief. Drakke's mouth opened slightly and he seemed to be struggling how to respond. "No." Roenan said as he got to his feet. "No, you're wrong. The documents you have here are wrong. You're definitely missing something. I have to go." Roenan turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"Roenan!" Draic said rushing after him and grabbing his arm. Roenan tried to pull away, but Draic grabbed his other arm and turned him to pin him to the wall near the door to force Roenan to face him. Roenan turn his head and squeezed his eyes so he didn't have to see Drakke. It forced tears to run his face.

"Hey." Drakke whispered. Roenan felt Drakke use the cuff his dress shirt to swipe the tears off of his face. He froze before he gently dabbed over the swelling of the cut he caused from the punch. "Calm down a little, okay? I can figure this out for you." Drakke tone was soft and reassuring.

"I don't really know," Roenan choked out, "what's going on anymore." He turned his head and opened his watery eyes to look at Drakke.

Drakke stared at him with concern. "You just work on doing your best at the boot camps for now and I'll work on the figuring some stuff out for you. So don't stress this. Leave it to me." Drakke said.

Roenan looked up at him through his wet eyelashes. "Drakke, why exactly are you helping me? What are your intentions? And why did you appear right when I got here."

Drakke smiled crookedly and one of his dimples showed. "I've been waiting for something to come along that gives my life and work some meaning for a while. I've done enough shit I regret and I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. I don't agree with the way things are being run here. I don't agree with the Vernajjian government. I guess, in a way, I'm being selfish. You can consider this my own form of rebellion." He lightly patted Roenan's cheek before he loosened his grip on him and stepped back. Once it looked like Roenan wasn't going to try to run off again he headed back for the table. He began cleaning up the cards. "Well, tonight was a bust."

Roenan couldn't help but to breath out a small laugh before sniffling and dabbing at his eyes. Drakke looked back at him with an amused expression on his face, shaking his head. "Worst hang out I've had I a while." He added.

"Well, I'm the one with the swollen eye, you dick." Roenan said.

"You deserved it."

"I guess."

They both smiled at that.

Drakke put the cards away and poured two more large glasses of liquor. "I came here to drink, though, and drink I will!! Drakke said holding a glass out toward Roenan and lifting his own. "And I'm finally beginning to feel buzzed." Roenan walked over and took his. They clinked glasses one more time before downing their drinks.

"I'm still annoyed you can speak Jaedan so fluently." Roenan said eyeing Drakke. He smiled innocently at Roenan and Roenan shook his head in disappointment. "You still have a stupid accent, you know."

"Easy, kid. I'm going to be at the receiving end of your Vernajjian for a while. Watch what you say now."

"Are any more of them like you?" Roenan asked.

"Who?" Drakke asked.

"The other Vernajjians."

Drakke licked his lips as he thought. "I'm a diamond in the rough, if we're being honest."

The room went silent for a moment as Drakke's eyes drilled into Roenan's.

"Honestly, you need to expect what you feared when you came." His tone had turned serious and it sent a shiver down Roenan's spine. "In boot camp, at least. The students shouldn't be so bad. You'll be okay at the University. Just watch what you say and do, always. And watch out for the ranking military personel."

Drakke turned and pulled out his notepad. He jotted something down, tore the page out, and walked over to Roenan, tossing the notepad to the table. He grabbed Roenan's hand and pressed the slip into his palm.

"Memorize this, then flush it." He muttered. "Right when you get out of boot camp, come find me." He squeezed Roenan's hand before he let go to put everything else in his bag. Roenan looked down at the slip. There was a building name, a floor number, and a room number. He looked up at Drakke and watched as he slid his bag's strap over his shoulder. He turned around and looked at Roenan. "Let's go." He said.

They left the room and Drakke walked ahead of Roenan, stopping when they reached the hospital room door. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be here to get you tomorrow, bright and early." He said before looking around before adding, "Not that there's any sense of time in here." Roenan opened the door and Drakke set his hand on his shoulder to give it a squeeze and a sheepish smile. Roenan returned the sheepish smile and headed through the door, hearing it close behind him. His heart dropped when he realized Saive was missing again.


	10. Saive.2

Saive lay with his head on the cold toilet seat. He was pretty sure he had thrown up all there was to throw up, because now he was only dry gagging. He abs hurt from all his retching and his head was spinning. He didn't know how much longer his body was going to hold out.

He flinched weakly when the door to the bathroom burst open. Roenan was standing in a Vernajjian school uniform and he had a dried cut on his cheekbone. He looked like he had sprinted the length of the room to get there.

"What?" Saive ask weakly as he studied Roenan in his uniform. "Take that thing off and burn it." He added, his cheek squished against the toilet seat.

Roenan threw his hand over his heart and let out a pent up breath as he closed his eyes. "I thought they'd taken you again." He breathed.

"They don't have to be in the same room as you to torture you." Saive said. Roenan walked over to him and squatted down. His chocolate-brown hair had gotten longer and it was wavy around his face. His caramel and silver eyes looked a little red like he had been crying, and he had a swollen cheek under his eye.

"Did your date go that bad?" He asked before he dry-gagged and aimed his mouth for the toilet bowl, just in case.

"It wasn't a date. And what did you mean by that?" Roenan asked.

"By what?" Saive asked back.

"About the torture thing."

"They're giving me bad food." Saive said. His voice echoed around the bowl.

"Are you serious?" Roenan exclaimed. "How long have you been sick?!"

"I think they spread out the bad meals so it doesn't kill me." Saive sat up and sqeezed his eyes in pain as he stretched his side.

"This isn't right. You're already skin and bones. I'm sharing my food with you from now on. Don't touch yours." Roenan told Saive.

"What, were you expelled already?" Saive asked, gesturing to Roenan's uniform suit. "You won't be here starting tomorrow. I'm on my own."

Roenan had almost forgotten. "That's fine, I'll have Drakke bring you food."

"You didn't take my advice, did you?" Saive asked rhetorically. He was hoping the pink eyes and wet lashes meant that he'd broke off the bond the two were creating. Saive shook his head in disapproval. "He's got you right where he wants you."

"I trust him." Roenan said.

"And I trust that they're about to come in here and let me walk free in a few minutes." Saive mocked.

"Just because you're in a shitty mood, doesn't mean that you have to be insufferable every waking second." Roenan snapped.

Saive looked at him, incredulously. "I'm being tortured and poisoned almost every day. I've earned my right to have a shitty fucking attitude." Saive snapped back. "Do you need to piss or not?" He added angrily.

"Yeah." Roenan admitted. He was flicking at the corner of a piece of paper in this hand.

"Then hurry up so I can have my 'pillow' back." Saive wobbled as he got to his feet. He shot Roenan a warning look when he looked like he was about to move to help steady him. He exited the bathroom to let Roenan do his business.

Saive sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at his frail fingers. He was skin and bones. He was sickly and pale. And he knew that they were still probably going to throw him into boot camp with Roenan starting tomorrow. They wanted it to be painful for him. They wanted him to hurt, and scream, and cry. They wanted to break him until he offered them everything he knew and became a valuable asset to them. Everything he'd sworn an oath to protect. So they could finally get what they want and discard his lifeless body in a pit.

He wondered what form of torture they hadn't tried on him, if there were any left. His mind was breaking. He was blacking out more frequently than he ever had. He hardly remembered what he did in those stages. He was losing control of his mind and now his body. 

And his thoughts, they scared him. He had been trained on methods to help keep suicidal thoughts at bay, but he struggled to fight them. He was growing tired. Was it really worth living this life when he could just end it and rest forever? He'd never had a proper childhood. He was orphaned before he could remember his parents and had been sent into training from the start. He was a born a destined spy. That's what his country needed him to be, and that's what he wanted to be for his country. The memories of others like him that he met during his life-long training kept a little life thriving in him. He wasn't alone in this pain. He thought about them when he felt close to giving up.

He heard Roenan throw up into the toilet before flushing it. "Get your own toilet." Saive told Roenan as he shuffled into the bathroom.

Roenan looked up at him miserabley.

"The alcohol here is horrible. Don't try it." Roenan said as he pushed himself back up, flushing the toilet and wiping his mouth.

"I don't drink." Saive said.

"Good for you." Roenan responded. 

Saive couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he was impressed. Roenan shuffled past him for the door and left to go lie on his bed. Saive sat down next the toilet for ten more minutes before he was convinced he wasn't going to be sick again and went to go lie in his own bed. He let himself sink into the mattress. He probably wasn't going to be this comfortable for some time starting tomorrow. He wanted to cherish it. 

Saive thought for a second about telling Roenan his huge inkling that he'd be joining him for boot camp starting tomorrow. But Roenan was an idiot and Saive couldn't be bothered to share his thoughts with someone who was associating himself with untrustworthy scumbags. He preferred to keep his thoughts to himself, anyway.

Saive really focused on how comfortable he felt lying in the bed. He wanted to close his eyes and lie here forever. Everything would be so easy if he could just close his eyes and lie forever.

Saive awoke to the sound of the door opening as he did every time it opened. He stayed facing his wall, without moving.

He could hear Roenan moving next to him. "Hey." He croaked, morning heavy on this voice, and probably a hangover too.

"You feeling alright?" Saive heard Drakke ask.

"As alright as I'm going to feel under these circumstances." Roenan said. It sounded like he was getting up in his bed and stretching. 

"Why do you have two bags? Do you have class today?" Saive heard Roenan ask.

Saive didn't hear Drakke say anything but he assumed he must have pointed toward his bed. 

"That's not possible. Are fucking with me?" Roenan asked in shock.

"Roenan... don't start."

"No! You stop this from happening right now! He isn't well enough to leave! They've been poisoning him. He's going to die out there!" Roenan whispered harshly.

"This is out of my hands. I'm not in a position to stop this." Drakke said.

"This isn't right! This isn't fucking right!" Roenan sounded distressed and Saive knew he was genuine. It was clear Reonan cared about his wellbeing. "Did you know about this the whole time?"

"No, I didn't." Drakke said.

He heard someone walk over to the side of his bed.

"Don't touch him." Roenan warned.

It had to have been Drakke standing behind him.

"Hey." He said loudly.

"What?" Saive snapped.

Drakke paused like he was taken aback by the quick response.

"You need to get up and get changed. You're being sent to camp. Pack like you expect to not return here." Drakke said, as if Saive even had anything to pack in the first place.

Saive rolled out of bed on the wall side. He turned back to look at Drakke. 

"Where's my shit?" He asked with his hand out.

Drakke looked over his shoulder. "Roenan, can you hand me that?" 

Roenan was staring at Saive with empathy in his eyes. Almost like he was pitying him. It pissed him off a little. Roenan grabbed one of the bags and handed it to Drakke who set it on the bed in front of Saive.

"Your new uniform and the sweats are in there. You have to change and be ready in ten." Drakke began to turn.

"So you torture, and you report on us too, don't you? What aren't you willing do for your country, Drakke." Saive spat him. Drakke turned back and stared at him darkly.

"What do you mean 'you torture'?" Roenan asked, his voice wavering.

"He's trained to play mind games too, Roenan. Sometimes you can't even trust your own." Drakke answered back, still glaring at Saive with a warning look.

Saive snorted. "That's rich," He snagged his bag off of the bed. "You hypocritical, lying pig. I hope he finds out all the truth about you. You are nothing but scum." Saive shot at Drakke in Vernajjian. 

"Don't drag him down with you. You're just an unstable piece of shit who has no business getting him involved in the mess you've created for yourself." Drakke hissed back in Vernajjian. He looked Saive up and down. "Looks like your days are numbered anyway." Saive felt a snarl spread across his face. He turned and headed for the bathroom.

"What's going on?" He heard Roenan ask before the door shut behind him. He leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. "So help me, please, and guide me well." He whispered to some higher power before shuffling out of his clothes to change into his uniform.  
———  
"Take off your shirt." Drakke told Roenan as he strode back to him, ignoring his question.

Ronenan's brows creased in confusion for a second before a smile slowly played across his face.

"I knew it. You thought about it all night didn't you? You can't stop yourself for wanting more." Roenan winked.

"Shut up and do it." Drakke said with a barking laugh.

Roenan pulled his shirt over his head. His bandage hadn't been changed in about a week. 

"We need to take this off." Drakke said. He went over to Roenan's bandage and found clips on his back that held the fabric together. He pulled them off and asked Roenan to lift his arms. Roenan did, and Drakke began unraveling the wrap. Drakke stood behind him and passed the wrapping from one of his hands to the next in front of Roenan's chest. Roenan felt Drakke's breath on his back. Goosebumps rose on his body at the close contact. 

"Cold?" Drakke asked.

"Yeah." Roenan lied.

Drakke unraveled the last part of fabric that was wrapped around him and pulled his shoulder so he would turn around. He looked down at the wounds. 

"Do you mind?" Drakke asked, lifting his hand to touch.

"Go for it." Roenan really hoped he wouldn't get obviously turned on in front of Drakke, but it was going to be a struggle. Even though he apologized about the kiss, there was a part of him that had been desperate to do it when he had. And what Drakke was doing now was pure torture.

Drakke brushed his fingers down on the raw, round wounds. They were definitely still healing, but they looked good. He pressed down on the fresh, risen pink scars.

"Still tender?"

"The bullet wounds aren't so bad. My ribs are the worst part but they've felt better lately." Roenan explained. 

Drakke nodded and beckoned for him to turn around again. He turned and he felt Drakke's fingers grazed over the exit wounds. He also felt himself begin to stir. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"They look good, but you're going to want to be careful. They'll be throwing you into brutally physical stuff out there and you're probably going to have to suck it up sometimes." Drakke reached and grabbed Roenan's bag to hand it to him. "Better change... and change into the sweats. Not the uniform." Roenan looked at Drakke until Saive strolled out of the bathroom and he looked to see that he was already in his sweats. They fit him a little loosely since he wasn't in his average shape, and he had completely defaced the Vernajjian crest that had been embroidered on the left breast. It was now just a frayed messed of color.

Drakke snorted. "Off to a good start," He said. "You're going to get your ass beat for that one."

"Will you be doing the honors?" Saive asked politely, mock curiosity on his face.

Drakke shot him another warning glare.

"Fuck, guys... try to get along for a minute. I don't want today's plank walk to have to start here if it doesn't need to..." Roenan said as he strode to the bathroom door and shut it behind him harder than usual.

"What are you doing?" Drakke hissed in Vernajjian.

Saive raised his eyebrows. "Exposing you for what you are." He said in Jaedan.

"I've warned you. I've told you that if you try to behave and do as you're told, you'll be treated better." Drakke responded back in Jaedan when he realized Saive wasn't going to shift languages with him.

"Stop with your bullshit... acting like you give a fuck about me. We both know exactly what you are. " Saive looked Drakke up and down with a look of disgust.

Drakke took a threatening step toward him, anger written across his face. "Behave yourself." He whispered harshly in Vernajjian. "You don't know me."

"Fuck off. Stop talking to me." Saive shot back, glancing down at his fingernails, as if to find something more interesting to look at.

"You-," Drakke began, but Roenan opened the door and stepped out in his sweats and Drakke straightened up.

Roenan sighed deeply. "Alright let's get this over with." He said. He walked past Drakke to set his hospital clothes on his bed and Drakke shot one last warning glance at Saive, who sneered at him in return.

"Have you guys got everything you need?" Drakke asked with some irritablility still tinged in his voice.

Roenan zipped up his bag. "Yeah, I think I'm ready." He responded. They both looked at Saive.

"Waiting for master's cue." Saive said, flatly.

"Let's go, then." Drakke said as he turned and strode for the door, whispering to himself in Vernajjian, like he would do when he was really irritated or conflicted.

Roenan jogged to catch up with him, craning over to look at his face. "What's the matter?" Saive heard him ask quietly.

"Forget about it. How are you feeling?" Drakke asked, throwing a hand onto Roenan's shoulder as they reach the door.

Saive thought Roenan looked like a fucking puppy and he broke his stare from the exchange and grabbed his bag off of his bed to follow. He was probably the only other Jaedan in the entire camp, and he'd practically become a Vernajjian in the space of a month. Saive heard himself made an audible 'tsk' noise before thinking about it. These are about to be a longest days of my life, he thought with dread. If he survived.


	11. Departure

To Drakke's great irritance, Saive was hanging back on their stroll toward the campus, kicking rocks and whistling to himself, like he hadn't a fucking care in the world. Roenan could see him barely hanging on to the last thread of patience he had.

"He's going to run us late so I get punished, since I'm the escort." Drakke whispered, annoyance seeping through his voice. He bent his head toward the sun and closed his eyes. 

It was incredibly cold, but Roenan wasn't complaining. It was the first time he'd had fresh air in so long, it felt too good to be true. He hadn't known what to expect since he lost track of time in the hospital. The sun was out but the air was crisp. Their breath trailed past them as they walked. It was winter in Vernajjan, and snow covered the ground. It looked like it had probably been a few days since the last snow, though. It was compact where it lay, and the paths had been cleared. Twigs and dirt mixed with the white snow.

Drakke had lent Roenan his nice navy-colored University coat that he had hung on a rack near the main entrance to the medical building. It had eight tan buttons that ran down the front like a pea-coat and its lenghth stretched all the way down to his mid-thigh. The emblom was adorned on the left breast, as it seemed to be with every piece of clothing at the encampment, and the hood was covered in a mixed-brown fur. 

When Drakke first offered the coat to Roenan, Roenan had asked that they offer it to Saive first. Saive turned it down because he didn't want to "be caught dead endorsing that ridiculous emblom". Drakke had muttered under his breath before he shoved the coat into Roenan's arms.

But now that they were finally outdoors and on their stroll, Roenan felt a lot better. He hadn't felt the sun on his skin or had fresh air in far too long. He leaned back and let the sun soak its warmth into his face.

"Do you want me to try to talk to him?" Roenan asked Drakke, his face still turned toward the sun. He opened his eyes.

"I'd prefer if you didn't, actually." Drakke leaned toward Roenan and dropped his voice low. "I know you want to have his back and everything, but promise me you won't get too caught up trying to do that. He's not worth the punishment you could endure for his backlash and overall childish behavior."

Roenan snorted but didn't promise. "Everyone deals with these situations in their own ways, Drakke."

They walked quietly for a few moments and he felt Drakke's hand brush against his. The corners of his mouth pulled because he could tell it wasn't accidental.

"Hey, give it to me straight. How long am I going to be in bootcamp for?" Roenan asked quietly.

Drakke side-glanced at him. He breathed in deeply. "I'm going to pretend you drew a higher card and I'll give you a truly honest answer." He paused. "I don't know."

Roenan's stomach sank and nodded somberly. He had a feeling that Drakke was just saying the boot camps would be a couple months, when it would much likely be longer. There's no way he could learn enough of the Vernajjian language to attend a University in such a short amount of time.

"It sort of all depends on how you do in the boot camps. Some people have to stay longer until they pass. Others continue to the University on time."

Roenan was quiet as he thought. Finally he asked, "What's the shortest time it could take?"

Drakke looked at him and hummed in thought. "I am also being honest when I say it can be done in six months minimum. That includes the psych, physics, and linguistic training."

Roenan nodded. "That's how long I'll be." He said confidently.

Drakke's crooked smile played across his face, his dimple forming. "Oh yeah? That a promise, Roe?" He asked, playfully.

"It's a promise." Roenan said, returning the smile.

Saive cleared his throat behind them. "Don't want to interrupt the cute banter, but I need to sit." He said.

Roenan felt Drakke snap next to him. His body became tense and he twisted to try to round on Saive, but Roenan caught his upper arm.

"Are you feeling okay?" Roenan asked, squeezing his hand harder and pulling on Drakke's arm when he tried to move forward again.

"No. I'm not." Saive said. He was looking paler than he had when he woke up this morning. He crouched down, balancing on his toes, and propping himself on the tips of his right fingers to cover his face with his left hand. "How much farther?" He asked, voice low and muffled.

"Three mintues." Drakke attempted to answer patiently, even though it was through clenched teeth.

"Fuck." Saive breathed. "Start carving my headstone. Tomorrow's a good end date." Roenan saw Saive's smile drop instantly from underneath his glove after he spoke. He was still covering his eyes. "Wait. You guys don't do the headstone thing here...mass graves. That's the Vernajjian style. Is that cultural, or-?" Saive looked up into Drakke's eyes. Drakke didn't move but Roenan caught a glint of something dangerous in his eyes for a fleeting second.

"Anyway." Saive dismissed, getting up.

Roenan could still feel the tense stature of Drakke next to him.

"You'll be fine." Drakke said bluntly. "You already know Vernajjian, so that portion of bootcamp shouldn't even be difficult for you."

"You really know how to charm." Saive said in a flat tone.

Before Roenan could comprehend what was happening, Drakke was tackling Saive to the damp, dirt trail. They were skidding away with their boots and their limbs leaving trails in the mud. Saive was yelling desperately and inchoherently as Drakke swiftly popped up on top of him and pulled his fist back. Roenan moved without thinking and dove into Drakke, tackling him to the side. Their bodies hit the ground with a thud and they both grunted. Drakke used the same move he had on Saive and popped up on Roenan and pull his fist back. His eyes were crazed dark with adrenaline, but they changed when he realized it was Roenan he was about to hit. He turned his head back into the direction of Saive. He quickly started to get up to move toward him, but Roenan grabbed at his collar to stop him from going. Drakke shoved down hard on Roenan but Roenan gripped his collar harder and jerked him violently downward. He fell next to Roenan with heavy impact before he rushed to get up again, his eyes trained on Saive. 

Roenan fumbled desperately at the front of Drakke's suit to hold him still. "Drakke!" He yelled, his voice sounding muffled, as he grabbed again at Drakke's collar and pulled him down hard toward him. “Get it together!" He continued harshly, through gritted teeth. Roenan was looking up at Drakke who was staring down at him, breathing hard. His pupils were still dialated in rage.

"Let go." He demanded darkly. He shoved off of Roenan and turned away from them both, having broken out of Roenan's grip before he could even loosen it. "And get him up." He commanded, pointing his hand out to the left in Saive's general direction, as Roenan stared after him.

"Fix him!" Drakke growled impatiently, without turning. Roenan glanced toward Saive and gasped. He was on his back, thick brown mud smeared across the entire side of his sweats. His blank silver eyes were staring toward the blue sky which was patched with fluffy grey and white clouds. It gave his eyes an eerie light blue look.

"Look what you've done!" Roenan shot in annoyance.

"I didn't know that would happen!" He growled as he turned to look at Roenan, with a hand reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette box. "Just wake him up and make him come to! He's said you're the only one who has been able to do it, anyway!" Drakke shouted as he paced away again and bought his shaking hands up to place the cigarette between his lips and light it.

"Since when did you ever bother to talk to him." Roenan muttered in annoyance as he rolled onto his hands and knees, crawling the small distance between himself and Saive to look down into his face. He knew that if he touched him now, Saive would probably snap out of it in an attack mode, and he was pretty sure Drakke would beat the life out of Saive if that happened.

"Saive?" He whispered quietly, too low for Drakke to hear. "Hey, I need you to come back here. We're in this thing together, remember? Don't leave me alone with all these Vernajjians... especially not before this boot camp shit." He said just as quietly.

Saive's state didn't seem to change at all. Off somewhere to the right, Drakke sighed impatiently and cursed.

Roenan swallowed hard, thinking about what he should do.

He brought up his hand and hesitantly let it hover near Saive's face. He slowly reached down and gently pushed away some of Saive's over-growing wavey black hair that was sticking to his face with mud, "Saive." He whispered.

Saive's hand shot up and gripped Roenan's wrist hard. Roenan watched as reality seeped back into his cloudy eyes. It was as if whatever spark there is in a human that brings the personality and the life to the body had flicked to on, until it was a burning flame.

He yanked Roenan's hand out of his hair and sat up with a gasp of pain.

"Easy." Roenan warned. Not even moving in an attempt to help him out.

"We're late." Drakke's voice broke. There was a moment of silence between all three of them.

Drakke suddently turned around sharply to storm over toward Saive. "You know what you've fucking done! I hope you're satisfied!" Drakke yelled down at him. Roenan was already up and in front of him, gripping his biceps and pushing him back as he glared over Roenan's left shoulder at Saive. He was still shaking.

"Drakke, you have to stop this!" Roenan demanded desperately.

"Fuck!" Drakke yelled in Vernajjian as he shoved off Roenan and turned away from them again. His yell echoed through the quiet day, even stirring a couple of birds to fly away from a nearby tree. "Get him up." He demanded darkly, voice shaking.

Roenan had no idea what was going on, but he knew that arguing with Drakke right now would be a sure way to the coffin. Roenan turned to Saive.

"Saive, please. We've got to go."

Saive stared at Roenan with a stoic expression.

"Please, I'm begging you. Let's go and get this over with."

Saive took a deep breath and pulled himself up. He rolled his neck to the side and started walking without bothering to brush himself off at all.

Roenan felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't expect Saive to give in so easily. From behind him he could hear the crunch of the ground as Drakke started to walk away so that they'd follow him. Saive walked up right next to Roenan and stopped, looking straight ahead after Drakke.

"Thanks." Roenan whispered, brushing his muddy hands down his already helplessly ruined clothes.

"Do I actually have to cut off your hands to get you to stop touching me?" He asked, with a glance at Roenan. Roenan caught a small look of amusement on Saive's face before he broke eye contact and continued forward.

Roenan felt the corners of his mouth twitch and he turned around to follow.

He stayed back to walk with Saive and give Drakke space as he chain-smoked cigarette after cigarette until they reached the front steps of the elaborate university.

They had just walked through a quad that looked like gardens. There were many different varieties of plants and flowers, and empty stone benches scattered here and there. One area to their right even had a little pond with a small fountain carved in the shape of the communist monarchy's symbol, standing tall in the center. There was something in the fountain that Roenan couldn't see was causing trickling noises. It was actually quite peaceful and the sound of the birds and the feel of then crisp wind passing over Roenan's face made him appreciate the outdoors more than he could understand.

The University itself was more prestigious and extravagant than Roenan was expecting. It was made of grey stone and had large arcing Windows on the bottom floor, and some open areas where you could see into an outdoor hall. The higher floors adorned smaller and more evenly spread out square and rectangular windows. It didn't look like anyone was at the University today because all the windows looked dark. The steps they were climbing were under a huge arc and when they passed through they were in the outdoor hall that could be seen from gaps in the front. The bell tower wasstraight above them over the arch somewhere.

If you turned left or right the hallways stretched out, some light shining through where there was opening in the wall.

Drakke continued to walk straight toward a massive wooden door that looked like the University's main entrance, and grabbed it's old and intricate knob to swing it open.

It opened into a short and wide rectanglular common room, lined with a few wooden doors on each long side. In the center there was a long navy rug with brown and tan designs twisting and twirling through it. Dark wooden arm chairs and couches with dark blue cushions surrounded a coffee table that matched the wood of the chairs. There were also matching dark wooden benches that lined along the walls in between the doorways on either side. The light sources in the room were intricate black lanterns that hung in spaced gaps along the wall and the dark golden rays of sun shining through an old and fogged-over intricate arch window at the far end.

Drakke guided them in through the main door and Roenan realized there were long indoor hallways that stretched out to his right and his left. The same intricate black lanterns lined evenly down those hallways walls too. He walked forward and Roenan and Saive followed. Saive didn't look nearly as blown-away as Roenan felt. In fact, he looked bored. As they got close to the nearest door on their right, Drakke turned around.

"Roenan, take a seat. I'll be right back." He said in a much calmer tone, pointing towards the lounge area in the middle of the room. Drakke then looked at Saive. "You're up." He said curtly. He nudged his head in the direction of the door and they walked over together. Drakke used a knocker to knock on the door and a speaker came on. Unsurprisingly, the voice spoke in Vernajjian. Once it stopped, Drakke pressed a button under the speaker on the outside and spoke back. Roenan only understood when Drakke said his name. He heard the door unlock and both of them stepped into the room, and Drakke closed the door behind them.

There was the prisoner of war part of Roenan that jumped to life once the door shut. He imagined himself booking it out of that front door and running as long and as far as he could to get away from this place. But Roenan stayed put because some of the observations he had made on their walk over.

They were in a camp of sorts. Roenan was able to spot thick fencing through the trees at times on their walk. At one point he even glanced a touret and saw soldiers moving around inside, meaning those tourets they were live and ready. The fencing was also topped with some deadly looking wiring. It was gnarled and sharp and probably running some impressive voltage through it.

He assumed that they weren't likely keeping their own people prisoner here, but they had protection because it was a military school, after all. It's meant to be as hard for intruders to get into as it is as hard for prisoners to get out.

Roenan sighed and walked over to slouch down into an arm chair, rubbing a hand down his face and then using that hand to cover his eyes. He felt exhausted from the exchange that had just happened outside. He stayed like that, slightly annoyed at how comfortable the armchair was, for a few long and quiet moments.

He heard the door open and close and he glanced around the tall back of the armchair to see Drakke walking toward him, pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked in front of the arm chair to Roenan's right and threw himself down, pressing his head against the back with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted back there and they way I was speaking to you, but I'm fucked." He breathed.

Roenan opened his mouth to respond, but closed it. He still wasn't sure what Drakke's crisis was and didn't know what to say.

"Did you get punished?" Roenan asked after a short time.

"Not yet. They want to see me when they're done with you."

Roenan was quiet.

After a few minutes of silence Drakk said, "They're going to start out with the psychological stuff." He still didn't move as he spoke and his eyes were still closed. "Then they're going to do the physical training. And I'm pretty sure they'll pummel Vernajjian into your vocabulary after that." Drakke opened one eye to look at him. "You'll probably have picked up some of the language by then."

Roenan nodded slowly.

"Did you just find out now?" He asked.

"No, I'm... remembering." Drakke said, his voice fading on the last word.

Roenan's brow creased a little. "Remembering..." He said repeating Drakke.

Drakke turned a little to the side so his temple was resting on the back of the chair and so that he could look at Roenan from under his dark eyelashes.

"It was an intense time in my life. There's still some parts I can't recall. But I normally don't try to think back on it. Not all of it had to do with the camp... I was going through some personal shit back then, too."

Roenan swallowed hard. "Drakke?"

"Yeah?" Drakke was still looking at him, his caramel eyes giving away nothing else.

"You are actually someone of a higher rank, aren't you?" Roenan noticed Drakke hold his breath.

"You're not just some student who'd been thrown on guard duty to keep an eye on two ailing Jaedans."

Drakke looked at him in silence. Roenan could see his carmel eyes moving ever so slightly as they shifted to look between his eyes.

There was a dark wooden stand in between their armchairs with two elaborate gold coasters on it.

"Well in that case..." He said as he reach over a coaster and pretended to wrap his hand around an imaginary glass. He motioned to lift it into a cheer, with a cheeky nod toward Roenan, before pretending to take a shot from the glass and setting it down.

Roenan stared at him, unimpressed, for several seconds. "That doesn't count, that had no alcohol in it."

"Sure there was, didn't you see it?" Drakke shot back, looking proud of himself.

Roenan rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll figure it out."

Drakke raised his eyebrows and smirked at the challenge Roenan gave himself.

They looked at each other quietly.

"Oh!" Drakke exclaimed, popping up quickly, as if remembering something. He glance around and patted over his pockets in search of something. His suit was smeared all over with mud and his eye was bruising darkly again. Roenan almost felt bad, but he hardly had to look down to have his swollen cheek disrupt the view his left eye's vision normally had. He looked back up at Drakke's face. His eyebrows were creased and he frowned when his searched turned up nothing and looked at Roenan.

"Mind giving that back?" He asked, gesturing to his uniform coat.

"Oh, right, sorry. I almost forgot." Roenan said as he stood and shrugged out of the coat before holding it out for Drakke. "Sorry about the uhh..." Roenan started, plucking at one of the muddy sleeves and letting it drop.

"Don't worry about it." Drakke said in a flat tone as he grabbed the coat and sat back down. He flipped the coat around as he search the various pockets and made a pleased noise when he finally felt what he was looking for in one of them. He dragged his hand out and dropped the coat the floor, turning around in his seat to face Roenan again. "Open your hand." He said.

Roenan glared at Drakke as he brought out his hand, palm up. Drakke grabbed the bottom of Roenan's hand with one of his and placed something in his palm with the other, shutting Roenan's fingers closed before he could see it.

"Don't look until right before you leave the office. Try to be discreet." He said. Roenan stared at him for a long moment. He shoved his hand in the right pocket of his sweat pants and brought it out to show Drakke that his palm was empty.

Drakke gave a quick satisfied smile. "It was given to me by-," Drakke was cut off by the speaker. He froze to listen to it intently until it stopped.

"Do you have your bag?" He asked Roenan.

Roenan turned to the other side of his chair and picked it up by the strap.

Drakke slowly took a deep breath in and is exhale sounded shakey when he let it out. Roenan didn't know if Drakke was nervous for him, or for his upcoming punishment, or for the both of them. But he was definitely beginning to feel nauseous.

"You're up." Drakke breathed.

Roenan tried to swallow when he nodded but his mouth was too dry.

They walked slowly over to the door side by side. Once they stood in front of it Drakke turned to Roenan and put a hand on his shoulder. "Follow the orders. Work your hardest." Drakke said quietly as he squeezed Roenan's shoulder, a comforting method Drakkee's that Roenan was becoming familiar with.

"I will." Roenan said quietly.

"And remember the meeting place." Drakke dropped his hand.

Roenan swallowed and nodded, thinking about the piece of paper he'd flushed at the hospital. Drakke continued to stare him straight in the eyes as he reached to press the button and speak in Vernajjian. The door unlocked and he broke the eye contact to reach down and grab the handle. He nodded at Roenan and Roenan nodded back. He twisted the handle and opened the door. Roenan looked at Drakke, meeting his eyes one last time, and gave him a small smile before stepping through the door. He heard the door shut behind him and he glanced down and to the side to check if Drakke had followed him in. He hadn't.


	12. The Sign-In

Roenan was in a small bright office that looked a little too modern for the building they were in. The walls were a light tan and the desk, cabinets, and chairs held the same dark wood and dark blue theme the common room seemed to have.

There was a door at the far left corner guarded by a stern looking guard in a dark-blue military suit, with a tan hat shadowing his eyes. Roenan could still tell he had light brown eyes. They didn't have the same caramel tint as Drakke did, but the guy was definitely Vernajjian through-and-through. One of his breasts was littered with medals and ribbons. He had even twitched, let alone blinked, since Roenan walked in.

Sitting at the desk was a similarly dressed man. He was much older and had a moustache. His hair was salt and pepper grey and his dark eyes studied Roenan over a pair of wirey spectacles.

He said something that sounded like "Juznt" to Roenan, throwing his hand at a space across from him at the desk. Roenan hesitated before he walked forward. There was a chair toppled over a little ways away from the space the man was gesturing to. It was lying at an awkward angle, and Roenan had the idea that Saive had made a grand exit.

He picked up the chair and moved it back toward the space in front of the desk and took a seat. The man set a stack of paperwork in front of him and began speaking to him in rapid Vernajjian. Roenan stared blankly and he began shaking his head slightly, his mouth opening slightly and his eyebrows creased in confusion. The man stopped speaking and set a pen down on top of the stack, before looking back to his own paperwork.

"Um. I don't...," Roenan began, but the man cut him off by making signature gestures. Roenan hesitated.

"No, I know that, L-Lieutenant...?" Roenan looked at a gold nametag on the man's breast above his array of medals, "Klonjerikk." Roenan tried. "But... what am I signing? What do these documents say? I only know Jaedan."

The man looked up at Roenan like he was the most incompetent human being on the face of the earth. He snatched the pen off the pile and shoved it into a pen holder on his desk, before laying his hand out facing palm up. "Mannt."

Hand, Roenan thought. He remembered not long ago to when Drakke was teaching him Vernajjian about anatomy. He had chosen to do it in a humorously perverted way, making a ton of references to his friend's sister. The entertainment of it all had actually made the terms stick more memorably for Roenan.

Roenan reached out and placed his hand into the man's waiting palm. He immediately pulled Roenan's hand toward him hard enough that Roenan had to sit up out of his chair. He drew a knife up from under the desk and he slit down Roenan's pointer finger. Roenan made a distressed noise in his throat and yank his hand back, staring incredulously at the man. He stared straight back and made the signature motion again, but this time with his pointer finger, before peering back down at his paperwork.

Roenan was boiling with anger and he wanted nothing more than to throttle the guy's throat, but he reminded himself to calm down. His finger was dripping blood because the cut wasn't shallow. He held his other hand under his finger to catch the drips, bring his glare from the man's face, down onto the paperwork in front of him. The signature line looked like it was down at the bottom of each page.

A small pool of warm blood was forming in his palm. He started signing the documents one-handed by running his bleeding finger across the signature line and flipping it over before doing it again and again. His finger had almost stopped bleeding by the last page about thirty pages later. He took his little pool of blood and wiped his hand down the entirety of the last page of the document. He figured it would count as a signature. Klonjerikk glanced up at him from over his spectacles and under his disturbingly long eyebrows before gesturing for guard at the door. The guard moved to the desk and Roenan tensed-up, thinking he was going to get hit, but the guard just grabbed Roenan's papers and flipped through each page to make sure they were "signed". The corner of Roenan's mouth twitched as the guard reached the last page, but he didn't show any sign of emotion and moved toward the filing cabinet to place Roenan's documents into a folder.

Klonjerikk stood up and started messing with a camera he had attached to a tall tripod next to his desk. He started speaking in Vernajjian and gesturing to Roenan. Roenan let out a short and annoyed half-laugh, half-breath as he shrugged. "I don't understand what you're saying, Klon." Klonjerikk wiped his hand across his face in pure irritation and asked something of the guard again. The guard walked over to Roenan and grabbed him by the roughly by the upper arms to slam him into the blank tan wall.

"What the hell?" Roenan said, squirming in the man's grip. The man turned Roenan so he was facing to the side and grabbed his chin to shove his head to look straight. "Stay." He said in Jaedan with an incredibly think Vernajjian accent. He back away from Roenan and there was a flash. The guard came back and roughly turned Roenan to face the other direction. "I get it! You don't have to touch me..." He said irritably. The man back away and there was another flash. The guard move forward one last time but Roenan turned to face straight before he could get man-handled again. Another flash blinded him and he blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the blind spot the flash created.

"Juznt." Klonjerikk said again. Roenan moved forward and sat back in his seat with a scowl. Klonjerikk brought out a device that looked like the finger scanners on the doors, but it was hooked up to his computer by a wire instead. He gestered for Roenan to place his finger on the scanner, but he lifted his cut finger and gave Klonjerikk an incredulous look. Klonjerikk boredly gestured for him to use his left hand. Roenan placed his left pointer finger on the scanner and felt a little heat as the green light scanned across it. Klonjerikk also made Roenan looked into a device that scanned his eyes.

Roenan sat for several minutes as Klonjerikk entered information into his computer. A machine in the corner of the room behind Klonjerikk's desk began making a lot of noise as it worked at doing something. Finally Klonjerikk pulled out a tag and slid it on a small chain before sliding it toward Roenan. The tag had his full name Roenan Farrah, five Vernajjian numbers , his birthdate in Vernajjian numbers, which he only recognized because Drakke had taught him, and at the bottom of the tag it said "Vernajja". Roenan slid the tag off of the table and put the chain over his neck. He tucked the tag down into his dress shirt.

Klonjerikk stood and gestured for Roenan to head toward a door on the opposite side of where he entered. Roenan nodded and quickly pretended to be adjusting one of his cuffs as he reached into his pocket and slid his hand out halfway. Drakke had placed a badge that could be sewn on to a military uniform into the palm of his hand. It was the green, silver, and white flag of Jaeda. He slid his hand back into his pocket and felt his eyes stinging with emotion.

Roenan quickly stood up and headed toward the door. The guard side-stepped away in a practiced move and reached to open the door for Roenan. The door swung outward and Roenan's stomach and jaw dropped at what he instantly saw. The room was the same color grey from the floor, to the walls, to the ceiling. There was nothing in the room except for the body of a person lying in the center, the only source of light in the room pouring down on them.

"Saive!" Roenan yelled, his voice breaking. He began sprinting into the room toward Saive but someone grabbed him from behind, throwing a thick bag over his head. He felt a prick in his arm and felt himself going limp before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	13. The Maze

Roenan woke up to his parent's laughter. He bolted up, despite his throbbing head.

"Mom?" He rasped. He opened his eyes and his blurred vision seemed to be moving in waves. He felt drowsy and his body felt heavy as he attempted to move. He heard his parents laughter again, and the volume of it sounded as though the laughter was fading in and out. "Dad?"

"Roenan," His mom voice said behind his right ear. "You have to keep up with us." Roenan's head snapped over his shoulder toward the voice but he saw no one. He turned his head to the left and gasped when he spotted his parents. "Please keep up." Her voice sounded like it was coming from behind him, but he had watched his mother ahead of him as she'd spoken. It was disorienting.

His parents were standing at what looked like the entrance at the front of a maze made of ceiling-high hedges. He looked at the tile ground, but when he moved his hands it felt like he was running his fingers through carpet.

He shoved up and began walking toward his parents. They turned and dashed into the entrance, disappearing from view. "Wait!" Roenan yelled after them. He sprinted through the entrance and skidded to a halt. He looked to the left and then to the right. He saw the tips of his mother's dark-brown hair disappearing around a corner. He sprinted after her and fell through the floor, landing roughly on his back to where he originally started. He sat up and shook his head in confusion, staring at the entrance of the maze from the spot he'd been just moments ago.

He pushed off the ground and ran back in though the entrance, following the steps he had already taken. "Mom? Dad?" Roenan yelled as he ran through the maze. He was making sporadic lefts and rights, hitting dead ends and having to back track. He brushed his hands along the pine-like hedges to support himself but it felt like he was running his hands through water.

"What's happening?" Roenan heard his own voice ask, even though he hadn't spoken. It echoed through the maze.

Roenan heard his mom's laugh again toward the right of where he was standing. He ran down the right and was forced to make a left. His mom was standing with a gun in her hand pointing at Roenan. His dad lay at her feet, blood pooling around his body. "Mom, no!" Roenan yelled. She shot twice and the bangs pierced Roenan's ears. He flinched falling backwards and closing his eyes. He landed painfully on his back again.

Roenan opened his eyes and he was staring at the ceiling until he lolled his head to the side, and realized he was back in front of the maze. He sat up slowly and reluctantly looked toward the entrance portion again.

Drakke was standing in the entrance, leaning on the hedge. He was in his school uniform, studying Roenan. A smirk was making its way across his features. He pointed behind him and said, "I heard that a certain someone's sister is at the end of this thing, you want to help me find the exit?" He turned and walked in, disappearing like his parents had. Roenan got up and quickly walked toward the entrance. He stared cautiously, not permitting himself to enter when Drakke's face popped around the far hedge on the left side. "You coming or what?" He grinned, before he disappeared again.

"Drakke..." Roenan said stepping forward and into the maze. He looked left to see that Drakke was walking away with his hands behind his back and his smirk over his shoulder. "I found something I want you to see." He said.

"Drakke, wait." Roenan begged, but Drakke took a sharp right and disappeared around the hedge. "I'm waiting!" Roenan heard him say in a muffled sing-song voice.

He walked down the row and turned right, but was instantly forced to take another right. Drakke was waiting at the end of the row with a cigarette in his mouth. He brought two fingers up and pulled it down from between his lips, letting the smoke trail out of his mouth slowly. He tossed the cigarette to the floor and twisted it under the toe of his shiny black school shoes.  
"Slow as ever, I see." He mumbled as he turned and disappeared around the hedge to Roenan's left.

Roenan ran over to where Drakke had been standing. He looked down at the cigarette and saw a rolled up playing card. He bent down and picked it up to unravel it, but when he did he realized there were actually two cards. They were both sevens.

"Those are our favors, remember?" He yelled from somewhere to the right again. "You said you'd trust me and I have something I want you to see." He said.

Roenan dropped the cards to the tile and walked forward before turning right again. He didn't see Drakke at the end but he ran down the row and turned to the left again. He could either go right or left but there was no sign of Drakke. "Drakke, say something." Roenan demanded.

"What, you've lost me already?" Drakke asked from somewhere straight ahead of him. There was a hedge in the way and he had to make a choice. "What direction do you associate me with the most?"

Roenan thought for a few panicked moments. "You always took the bed to my right in the hospital." Roenan answered quickly.

"Well done!" Drakke said. "Pretend this is the hospital, then!" He exclaimed. Roenan was about to step to the right, but froze. He thought about what was located to his left in the hospital and instantly turned on his heels and sprinted to the left, his heart beginning to pound in his ears. He took the forced left and found himself looking at Saive, lying in a square-shaped cove at a dead end.

"Saive." He breathed. He surged forward and slid on all fours and he rushed to Saive's side. He touched Saive's arm lightly. His eyes snapped open and Roenan jerked his hand back so he wasn't touching him anymore. "Is it really you?" Roenan breathed.

Saive's eyes were distant and he was in the ascention, and Roenan didn't want to touch him again in case he was real. He sat down next to him and watched his face closely. For a few minutes. He thought of a memory that had been on his mind recently.

"I never told you this, because I figured you'd call me an idiot... but I remember one time in Jaeda," Roenan began, his voice soothing and story-telling, "my parents took me to that one popular spot with those purple butterflies in Mayria. You know the spot I'm talking about? I don't know a Jaedan who never went at least once. The butterflies only come during the spring season. It's in all the travel books. Anyway, it was before the war, everything was easier back then. And I remember this tour group passing by with a ton of young kids. The supervisors were clearly irritated because there were only about three of them and about twenty-five kids and the kids were kind of running around and making a fuss. But there was one kid who stood out to me. He was small and tan, he had dark hair and the most silver pair of Jaedan eyes I've ever seen. I mean, these were a special pair of eyes. It's why I always remembered. But, in the middle of all the chaos of the other kids, a purple butterfly fluttered down and landed on that boys nose. And his silver eyes crossed as they stared at the butterfly. And then it suddenly lifted off and fluttered away. But I swear to you, that butterfly was as drawn to those eyes as any human would be. And, I kid you not, I have always thought that that boy could have been you, Saive. Do you think it's possible we crossed paths before? Do you think we were brought back together through some type of fate?"

"Roe." Saive rasped. Roenan hadn't realized that Saive had come-to since his eyes had wandered as he'd spoken. He turned his head to look back down at him.

"Is it really you, Saive?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." Roenan whispered. "I'm really glad."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Saive, can I see your tag?" Roenan asked abruptly. "There's something I need to clarify."

Saive looked at Roenan with a puzzled expression, before pulling his tag out from under his dress shirt and holding it out for Roenan to see. Sure enough, the last part of his tag read "Jaeda". It indicated the place of birth. Roenan nodded and Saive tucked his tag back into his shirt.

"We're drugged." Saive said weakly.

"What?" Roenan gasped.

"We're drugged. And we're in a room that has a maze built in. I've been attempting to wait it out since the drugs faded enough for me to realize what I was experiencing wasn't reality."

"So nothing I've experienced before you was real?" Roenan asked.

"It's unlikely." Saive responded.

"They must have drugged us after the office." Roenan said. "When they opened the back door I had imagined that I saw your body lying in that room."

"That was probably actually me." Saive countered. "The first thing they did was knock me out when I entered the room. I think they drugged us then."

Roenan thought harder and vaguely remember someone grabbing him and a pinch on his arm after he'd left the office. It had probably been a needle. He looked down at Saive, and he felt his own face softening in relief. "How are you holding up?" He asked.

Saive glanced up at him. "Roenan, this is just the beginning. What comes next is the worst part." Saive responded closing his eyes and squeezing them shut, like he was fighting if a wave of a headache.

Roenan tilted his head, frowning, until a look of shock replaced his frown. "Saive, don't tell me you've been through this already." He stared down in horror.

Saive opened his eyes only enough to glance at Roenan. Just a sliver of silver under his eyelashes. His expression hadn't changed much and he pick one of his frail hands up to rub at his eyes.

"I can't believe it." Roenan shook his head in disgust, before looking quickly back to Saive with wide eyes. "Do you remember how to get out of this thing?" He asked quickly.

"I didn't make it out." Saive said curtly.

"What do you mean you didn't-"

"What was that?" Saive said, cutting Roenan off and shooting up into a sitting position. His eyes were wide and alert.

"What was what?" Roenan asked.

"Shh!" Saive hissed.

And then Roenan heard it, low snarling from somewhere not far from, them over the hedge behind Saive. Saive shot up to his feet. "They're driving us out. We have to get to the end. Go!"

Roenan stood, dumbstruck, but Saive pushed out at his chest, forcing him to stumbled back into the row. Saive rushed past him, shockingly deft for how frail and weak he seemed to be.

"Follow me!" He yelled ahead as he ran down the row. Roenan turned and sprinted after him. They ran a short way until they hit the end of the row. Saive skidded to a halt, glancing right and left until he turned right and disappeared around the corner.

Roenan's stomach dropped when Saive disappeared and he feared that he would find out Saive was another hallucination. When he rounded the corner he saw Saive again, beckoning Roenan toward him with a finger to his lips. Roenan crept quietly over.

"This is the last spot I remember being last time. I don't remember anything else." Another row branched out left and right before them. Roenan moves forward and look down both ways.

"Should we stick together or break apart? If we make the wrong choice together we're both fucked." Saive breathed urgently.

"No, we always stick together." Roenan said.

Then a harsh snarl ripped through the silence. Roenan slowly looked over his shoulder.

A huge dark, wolf-type of animal was staring up at them with its head hanging low. It's deep red eyes were fixated on him and it's wirey fur was standing on end in every direction. White foam dripped from its mouth as a snarl purred deep in its throat.

The wolf suddenly lunged and dove, grabbing the front of Saive's throat with its mouth and taking him to the ground on his back. "Saive!" Roenan yelled as his vision swam he landed hard on his back.

"No, no, no!" He yelled sitting up and looking to the front of the maze. He could hear barking, snarling and blood curdling screams echoing out from a distance within the maze. "No!" He screamed as he scrambled to his feet and into a sprint toward the entrance. He darted through and cut to turn right. Drakke was standing at the end of the row, leaning casually against the hedge, one foot cross over the other. His was smoking again.

"What?" He asked. "Don't look at me. Go save your friend. You gonna let him die in there?" His cigarette bounced as he talked and he nonchalantly nodding his head toward the direction of the snarls and screams that wouldn't let up.

Roenan sprinted toward Drakke and didn't even look at him as he brushed past to turn and follow the path he'd taken the first time. His lingering smoke smelled like the flower garden that Roenan had in the backyard of his childhood home once.

His eyes were watering with frustration as he continued to sprint. He stopped abruptly at the location he had been when Drakke's voice had quizzed him to turn left or right, just before he had found Saive. The snarls and yells were getting closer ahead of him, but Roenan was being blocked by Drakke again, appearing out of nowhere and looking down on him. He bent down to put his mouth next to Roenan's ear, close enough that his lips touched.

"I have something I want to give you. Give me your hand." He whispered. Roenan felt Drakke press something into his hand, and then he felt a unbearable slice down his palm. Roenan gave a quick, distressed shout and shoved Drakke back, only to find Klonjjerik standing before him with no expression on his face and a dripping knife in his hand. Klonjjerik lunged forward grabbing at Reonan, and Roenan flailed trying to get out of his grasp. His cheek was slapped, hard.

"Get it together!" Saive hissed. "What are you doing?"

Roenan opened the eyes that he hadn't realized he'd closed. Saive was hovering over him. "I thought we were sticking together. Where did you run off to?" Roenan looked Saive up and down. He didn't look any worse for ware than Roenan had seen him in the dead-end. "The dogs-" Roenan cut off, unable to say more.

"Yeah they're in here. I found the exit. Are you coming or not?" He asked bluntly.

"You came back in here for me?" Roenan asked in surprise.

"Are you coming or not!" Saive yelled.

Roenan hopped to his feet.

"Fight the drugs," Saive said in a low voice. "If you thinking you're fading, say something, I'll smack you back into reality again."

"Thanks." Roenan said, unsure.

Saive returned a curt nod. "Let's go."

He took off and Roenan followed pace right behind him. He felt like they were running sporadically, and at times he questioned if they were actually making it toward the exit or back to the entrance. Saive skidded to a halt and Roenan fumbled to a stop right next to him. He was now staring down at a dog that looked more familiar. He recognized them as the average breed of military dog that the Vernajjians used as companions... and weapons. It was staring at them quietly. "I think I'm hallucinating again."

"You're not." Saive answered quickly.

The dog began to growl. It bent down before it charged forward and lunged at Roenan, grabbing his upper left arm in its teeth. It yank him and he twisted, stumbling to the side as his arm was pulled. He could feel the teeth sinking into his skin. It violently shook its head and Roenan yelled against the tugging pain. He reached up and smack the dog in the snout as hard as he could. It's locked jaw didn't budge but it stopped shaking its head.

Suddenly, Siave was on top of the animal, wrapping an arm around its chest and it's neck. The dog let go and Roenan fell forward as he heard the sound of a scuffle. He looked back so fast he felt a muscle pull in his neck.

Saive was slowly lowering the animal to the ground. He rest its limp body down gently and put his hand on top on the animal before whispering an apology.  
His eyes darted up to meet Roenan's. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Did you kill it?" Roenan asked.

"No, I don't like hurting animals. But I had to knock it out." Saive responded. "Answer my question."

Roenan looked down at his arm. It was pretty torn up and blood was running down out of the puncture wounds, but his adrenaline was pumping too much for him to really feel anything. "I'll survive."

Once Roenan was up they began jogging again through the maze. Saive was breathing hard, almost gasping for breath and they moved. But Roenan didn't bring it up because Saive looked determined and wasn't asking if they could stop. When they turned down a long row, Saive jogged forward but Roenan was staring in horror to the image he was seeing at the end.

Vernajjian medics were leaning over someone he knew well, attaching him to IVs. Blood was pooled into the tile underneath him and he looked like he could have been dead. Roenan's heart twisted.

"Kaiden?" Roenan gasped.

Saive was still jogging forward as Roenan watched his first boyfriend bleeding out on the tile of the maze.

"Saive..." Roenan's voice broke.

Saive glanced over his shoulder and then slowed to a stop. He turned around and jogged lightly back toward Roenan. He pulled his hand back as he approach and back-handed Roenan's cheek. Roenan's head whipped to the side. "Easy!" He gasped, bringing his hand up to his cheek. He looked down the row and saw nothing but the clean tile and the hedges. Relief swam through him.

"What the hell? Does this thing come in waves? Why aren't you hallucinating?" Roenan asked bitterly.

"I am. I'm just controlling it better than you are. Let's go."

Saive jogged ahead and Roenan followed. "I'm a little pissed off that you lose your fucking mind when I touch you but you're just fine when you're smacking me across the face." He said, his voice a little out-of-breath as he ran. Saive snorted, as he continued to jog them through a few more twists and turns until they finally stumbled out into an opening. There was a wall across from them with door in the center.

"What's on the other side?" Roenan asked.

"I haven't checked yet." Saive answered. He was staring intently at the door.

Roenan looked at Saive's profile. He knew Saive could have just gotten himself out of this dog-filled maze, but he had decided to turn back before heading through that door, just to give Roenan a fight chance.

"Thanks." Roenan said quietly.

"Mnn." Saive hummed in response. He turned to face Roenan. "Be prepared for anything on the other side. We're not free when we get in there. Nothing gets better."

Two dogs came through the exit of the maze and into the opening, their toenails clicking quickly on the tile. Saive and Roenan broke for the door and Roenan got to it first. He gripped the handle and swung open allowing Saive ran through without slowing pace. Roenan quickly followed, shutting the door tightly behind them.

It was pitched black and Roenan could hear Saive wheezing somewhere to his left along with his own heavy breathing.

Without warning the wheezing stopped and Roenan heard some shuffling, like there was a struggle happening.

"Saive?" Roenan asked loudly. "Saive?!" He exclaimed, grabbing around in the dark. He heard a door open and close somewhere behind him and everything went quiet again. He turned and ran toward the direction he heard the sound but stuttered to a stop when bright lights flashed on in the room with a buzz.

The room was bright and plain as many of the rooms in Vernajja seemed to be. There were four people in the room with him. Roenan gasped in shock when he saw who they were and ran toward them. "Hey!" He exclaimed loudly as he ran toward the men who were all wearing Jaedan military uniforms. He ran into one of the men, grabbing fistfuls of his suit and sinking into him. "You have to help us. I'm a Jaeden prisoner here and they took one of your men. I think he's a special agent... Saive. Does that name ring a bell to you?"

The man tossed grabbed Roenan and tossed him to the floor, pulling a gun on him. Roenan felt a wave of dizziness passed over him, and he instinctively threw his hands out in front of him and made an unsolicited noise of distress. Images of his mothered flashed in his mind.

He heard a creak before the man with the gun said, "Get in." In clean Jaedan, with no hint of a Vernajjian accent. Roenan looked over to the noise of the freak and saw what looked like a ground entrance to some type of basement.

"Why are you doing this? Are you turncoats?" Roenan breathed.

The man walked over to him, his boots tapping loudly on the floor. He squatted down next to Reonan and yanked his arms down from in front of him. He grabbed into Roenan's shirt and pulled out his tag. The man glanced down at it before shoving it in front of Roenan's eyes. "A Vernajjian military tag." He spat. "Now get up!"

"You don't understand..." Roenan began, but the man kicked him hard in the side. He arched arched his back at the pain.

"Get in!" The man demanded again.

Roenan slowly climbed do his feet, staring daggers at the Jaedan's who looked at him with indifference.

Roenan saw that it was a trap door had been opened from the ground. He looked down and saw some steps that led to a small square dirt hole. He felt the tip of the gun to his back. "Go." The man demanded. Roenan closed squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, wishing he was still hallucinating. "Now!" The man shouted pressing the gun in between his shoulder blades. He reluctantly stepped forward and made his way down into the muggy darkness.


	14. Release

Roenan opened his eyes and saw only blackness, as he expected to. He had no sense of time, just like he hadn't at the hospital. The only difference was the hospital had light, and daily food, and Saive and Drakke. He would give anything to be back in that hospital with that routine for the rest of his life if it meant he could get out of here.

Roenan guessed that he had been down here around a month and a half, give or take. He tried to keep track of time when he was really bored and too awake to sleep. He remember that Drakke's guard duty at the hospital lasted about three hours. Sometimes he would try to re-enact some of their study sessions, word for word, in his head to keep track of those three hours that had passed.

Every two days or so, Roenan guessed, the hatch above him would open and the men would pull him out and shout questions at him.

"Where is he?!" One of the Jaedan military men had yelled at him the day before. "I don't know where he is. I told you want happened already after we got out of the maze." Roenan responded in monotone.

The man grabbed the back of his neck and ducked his head into a troth of water they had him kneeling in front off. They only pulled him back when his throat began gagging as he fought against a breath for air.

He's gasped loudly as they yanked his head back by his overgrown hair and he panted in deep breaths, water spilling down his face onto soaking his shoulders and his knees.

"Who are you working for?!" The man screamed at him. Roenan didn't even humour him with an answer. The man ducked Roenan's head back into the water.

Now, Roenan lie on his back on the muddy ground twisting a curl of his hair that was by his temple. His shaggy hair was still damp from his interrogation the day before and it was filled with gritty mud. The interrogation had lasted for what seemed like hours. It wasn't the worst form of torture they had put him through, though.

He recalled the moment the men had found out that he was keeping himself in shape by doing exercises in the dark room. Exercising helped to pass the boredom and he wanted to be fit enough for whatever followed. But the men had dropped about a dozen snakes down into his den, and he lay stock still for hours as he felt them slither against or over him. He'd watched in entertainment as one of the men came down with a bag and had to collect the snakes with a long pole and what looked like a hook at the end. The snakes snapped at the man and squirmed our of the hook a few times. The job had taken longer than the man had imagine, Reonan wagered.

Roenan was also rarely fed. He would even eat the peels off of fruit if he was lucky enough to be provided some. A small loaf of bread was his normal cuisine.

He thought of Saive as he twirled at his curl. Where had he gone? And why were they questioning him of his whereabouts? Was it because he had been the last person with Saive before he'd disappeared? He hoped that Saive had somehow managed to escape and made it back to Jaeda. But if he had made it back, the guys above him would have surely been informed, but they were still asking.

Roenan took a deep breath and rolled over onto his stomach and pressing his cheek into the cold mud. His arm ached a little still, from when the dog had attacked him. He'd gotten an infection since it was left untreated and the Jaeden men used it as a prop to their torture. Whacking his arm when he didn't respond quick enough. Luckily the infection faded and he'd began to heal.

Roenan was cold and he assumed he would probably have frozen to death if there wasn't a strange warm mugginess to his den. They hadn't provided him with any pillow or blankets. He was still in his tattered dark blue sweatpants and his filthy white t-shirt. They had forced him to use the bathroom at a hole in one of the corners.

Roenan had lied a few times about Saive's whereabouts to see where those answers would get him. He thought maybe they'd think he told the truth and would stop the torture. He also thought that maybe he'd make a lucky guess that would prove to be true when they ran their check and that Saive would be saved and would go back to Jaeda with them.

But nothing has changed.

He couldn't understand why they were here and how they were hiding from the Vernajjians on their own soil and in their own encampment. Maybe they were specially trained too. Ops of some sort and experts in hiding. He was convinced they were Jaeden by their grey eyes, accents, and unrelenting determination to find Saive.

Roenan ran his hand behind him and up under his shirt to lightly drag his fingers over his new and long scars. On one of his first days, they had actually flayed him inbetween questioning until he passed out. He thought he only made it through about six whips, when the seventh zipped down over his bullet exit wounds with a loud snap before his eyes went black.

He has also endure medical and dental-type treatments with no pain medication, and with tools he never wanted to see again. He had a feeling they were running tests on him.

Roenan flinched as he heard the hatch to the door begin to clatter and he weakly climbed to his knees. 

He assumed one of the Jaedan men would come down to escort him out as they always did, dragging him roughly by his arm and throwing him into the floor before introducing him their new torture technique.

But Roenan gasped when he saw a Vernajjian soldier, urgently beckoning at him to be quiet and to climb up and follow him. Roenan rose to his feet and quickly jogged up the steps and out into the room. The man was speaking to him in Vernajjian, his eyes wide with concern. He was ushering him toward a door at the far end of the room. Right when they reached the door, another one opened and Jaedan military men filed in running toward them and bringing up their guns. Roenan could even recognize some of the uniforms as belonging to countries who were allied with Jaeda. The Vernajjian man threw open the door and shoved at Roenan.

"Run!" He yelled in Vernajjian, shoving Roenan again.

The Jaedan's and their men opened fire and Roenan took off as he felt the Vernajjian drop to the floor beside him.

Roenan took off into the open. He was heading straight through an opening and toward a wooded area. To his left and right, men in the same muddy sweats that he wore were tearing our of doors and running toward the woods. Everyone was looking around confused to what was happening. Roenan kept running, not wanting to risk trying to figure out what was going on.

Roenan finally broke into the woods and sprinted. All around he heard guns popping and shots, and the he spotted a Jaedan military man to his left. The man aimed a gun toward him and began to shoot. Roenan ducked and twisted, still keeping momentum to move forward, but trying to make sure he wasn't an easy target. He ran for what felt like years before he was tackled toward the floor from behind, smacking his chin painfully against the mossy floor. He was flipped over as he tried to clear his head from blow.

He heard the person on top of him let out a relieved breath. "It is you." He gasped.

Roenan's head snapped to look at the man above him.

"Drakke... What are you-" But Roenan's words cut off by the look in Drakke's eyes. He'd never seen it before. His pupils were larger than normal and his eyes looked hungry, but they seemed to return to normal when he blinked a couple of times and said, "You don't look as bad as I thought you would at this stage."

Roenan stared at him silently before looking down his body. He was wearing a Jaedan military uniform.

"Are you real?" Roenan whispered.

There was more gunfire and shouting, one of he shouts sounding like Drakke's name and he looked up toward where it came from. Without looking back down, Drakke pushed off Roenan and disappeared into the woods.

Roenan lay in stunned silence for a brief moment before getting to his feet and continuing to run deeper into the woods. He broke out to the edge of an opening and saw the same huge protective wall that looked similar to the one he'd seen on the walk from the hospital to the University many weeks ago. There were trucks with tented backs lined up along the edge of the wall and Vernajjian soldiers were beckoning those who were in sweats forward. There was no urgency, and Roenan even saw one Vernajjian soldier socializing with a man in a Jaedan uniform. He felt a wave of confusion fall over him.

Roenan slowly started backing away until he was partially in the woods but he stopped when he felt a solid body against his back. A hand slid over his shoulder and slowly crossed his collarbone to grip his other shoulder. "You've survived the psychological part." Drakke whispered into his right ear from behind. He could feel his warm breath as he spoke. "You promised me six months. Don't you forget it."

"How long was I gone." Roenan asked quietly. He leaned his head back against Drakke's shoulder, and noticed the weight of Drakke's strong forearm resting on his collar bone. His eyes fell heavy with exhaustion and he focused on how Drakke's body was pressed firmly into his.

"Two months." Drakke whispered brushing his lips against Roenan's temple. Roenan shivered.

"The soldiers... from the room back there. They weren't Jaeden, were they?" Roenan asked.

"At one time. But they've sworn themselves to Vernajja at one point or another. The rest of us are students made to play the part for show at the end of psychological training for the incomers. It's part of some of our jobs. Which is why I'm wearing this." Drakke answered. Roenan was silent and Drakke removed his arm from around Roenan after a few moments, but he stayed pressed against him.

"Physical and linguistic training are next. It's not as bad. Can you do it in four months?" Drakke asked.

Roenan dropped his head forward and stepped away from Drakke. He stood like that for a moment before he lifted his head back up in confidence and began to walk toward the trucks. He heard Drakke laugh quietly behind him. "See you in four!" He called after him.


	15. Graduation

Roenan lay on the top bed of a bunk in a long wide room that was lined with numerous bunks on both sides. It had always reminded Roenan a little bit of the hospital, except it was darker and muggier in here. There was an old rickety roof fan that blew near his bed, and he was lucky for that, despite the noise. The guys on the edges of the buildling complained in various languages of the humidity in the air of the room.

He rolled to his side and looked over side of his bed and down at Saive lying on the bunk under his. He was resting on top of his sheets and had the back of his left wrist covering his eyes. He was breathing evenly.

Roenan still wasn't used to how good he looked. When his eyes were open, they looked unreal against his dark Jaedan tan. His muscles finally were well toned again, but not overly-bulky. The sinew of his muscles explained his incredible deftness and skill when it came to physical work and combat. Roenan had to remind himself that Saive had been trained like this many times before. That was a main reason that he was able to bounce back so fast from his feeble state after he was being fed properly and able to train again. Saive has worked relentlessly to get back into shape.

Roenan was back in shape too, and he felt good being in his body. He no longer felt pained or exhausted when he had to do simple tasks. Saive had been giving him side lessons with Jaedan training tricks to help him become quicker in physical combat and he felt better when he moved.

Roenan knew it was a struggle for him at first, but Saive had been learning to find some control over his ascension. At the beginning, the guards had figured out Roenan was able to pull Saive out of the ascension, and they would have him do it immediately whenever he fell into it. Roenan would often end up combatting him after the fact, since he normally always came to, with fists swinging or his hands around Roenan's throat. The guards seemed to secretly enjoy watching the two Jaedans brawl. 

All that remained of his ascension now was a blank flash in his eyes before he took someone down, whoever had dared to touched him. It had become well-know to everyone throughout the boot camp that you didn't touch Saive unless you wanted a proper ass-whooping. Roenan assumed the cure to his ascension had been that Saive needed to be pushed into learning to control it. He was also healthier and not enduring interrogation torture, which allowed him to heal.

"Quit looking at me." Saive demanded without moving his wrist from his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm restless." Roenan responded.

Tomorrow they would both be graduating from the camp. Roenan was growing excited to head to the University instead of being in their dingy camp. And he was frankly feeling cocky to have met his personal deadline of six months, which hadn't been easy.

When Roenan hadn't been physically training, he was up all hours of the night and day drilling Vernijjian into his mind, only to shut his books to head to class and have it drilled into him during those sessions. He was glad to have had the month and a half of basic Vernajjian training from Draic at the hospital, because it had helped him to understand certain grammatical rules he might have struggled with at the camp.

He refused to speak Jaedan from the moment he entered this stage of boot camp and he also forced Saive to have conversations with him in Vernajjian. Saive detested it. But he knew Saive was aware that he wasn't going to let up on his persistence to practice Vernajjian, so Saive would to humour him questions or responses in the language occasionally. Roenan felt like he owed a lot to Saive for his help in training him Jaedan fighting techniques as well as putting up with his persistent Vernajjian need.

"I love you, you know." He said to Saive in Jaedan, "You're my best friend and I'm glad you're here." Saive moved his wrist to looked up at him with his stunning eyes. Roenan made a gesture like he'd ruffle Saive's hair if he was close enough.

"I hope we're not dormed together at the University." Saive muttered. He hid his eyes back under his wrist.

Roenan laughed. "What? You don't want to come up here and give your friend a cuddle? I've been deprived of affection for an unbearable time now."

He had gotten to know Saive fairly well in the past few months. Even though Saive didn't expose much about himself, Roenan figured out his humour, his mannerisms, and other different traits he had. Roenan was about the only person Saive put up with or even bothered talking to, which secretly made him feel a little special.

Saive dropped his wrist from his eyes again to look at him. "You're asking me to go up there so you try to wrap your arms around me and pout when I toss you from the bunk for it?" Saive asked.

"Ooh! I do like it rough. Don't tempt me with a good time." Roenan winked. 

"Is that so?" Saive asked rhetorically in a bored tone, dragging both wrists up to his eyes this time.

Roenan paused. "Speaking of affection...what is your romantic preference?" Roenan asked in Jaden. "Are you like me or like others."

"'I'm not like anyone." Saive answered.

"That's true. You are one of a kind. But answer my question."

"I did."

Roenan rolled back over in defeat to stare at the ceiling again. He was completely giddy with the thought of having some kind of freedom again, even though he'd still be stuck inside the wider-known Vernajiian military camp.

He sat up restlessly and looked around and saw a few foreigners scattered throughout the bunk room, either lying in or on top of their beds. They had definitely been given the oldest barracks in the camp. The Vernajjians who went through boot camp had much better accomodations. And Roenan suspected they'd gone through much easier training.

Roenan has also gathered that the Vernajjian boot camp population, who would be graduating in the same wave as Roenan and Saive, were ecstatic that they'd be back out in time for the end-of-spring military ball that was coming up at the University. Roenan had to endure many stories about what they planned to do to their girlfriends after they got them out of their gowns on that night. One particular guy had mention how he intended to force his date to have sex with him if she didn't give in, and Saive had beaten him so badly that he spent days in the infirmary. Saive was sent down with the military officials for punishment. He hadn't been able to assist Roenan with any training or studying for a while after that punishment. Roenan learned not to ask what happened to Saive when he'd get punished.

"One more day, Saive." Roenan said, as if to himself. "One more fucking day."

"We're getting closer to escaping for Jaeda with each hour." Saive mumbled in response.

For some reason that hit Roenan a little. He hadn't particulary hated the Vernajjians as much as he thought he would. Sure, some of them were brutal, but he had met plenty of others who were able to talk normally about their own families and friends and who had good senses of humor. But Saive couldn't even fathom the idea of attempting a friendship with a Vernajjian. He'd only shut down or pick fights around them.  
———  
The next morning Roenan and Saive got up and dressed in their military suits. They'd been given a medal to pin on their breast to indicate that they had graduated boot camp. They attended their ceremony and went through the motions as they were instructed to do. Saive made the point to look bored and unthankful the whole time, but Roenan was more proud of himself. By the time the reception came around, Saive was practically bouncing on his toes.

"When are they going to let us out of here already?" He asked.

"Saive... try to enjoy yourself a little. There's alcohol." Roenan gestured toward the bar.

"I don't drink." Saive responded.

"Why is that, anyway? Are you too young and scared to bend the rules?" Roenan asked, lightheartedly.

"I'm your age, idiot. And it makes you lose your guard." Saive answered lowly.

Roenan blanched at Saive. "I'm twenty-two, Sai."

"So am I." Saive answered, as if it should have been obvious.

Roenan let out a laugh that was more a noise of disbelief. "You're joking right? You have to be at least a decade younger than me. In the hospital..."

"I was suffering malnutrition and being mistreated daily, in case you forgot. Look at me now, we don't look all that different."

Saive wasn't wrong. Roenan was so used to being with him every day that the progression of his health and outer appearance never really crossed Roenan's mind. But thinking back now, the Saive in the hospital could have been a completely different person. A helpless kid.

"Anyway." Saive said, looking self-conscious as Roenan looked him over. "I'm going to find a place to nap this out."

Roenan sighed. "Seriously, just try to enjoy yourself. You'll survive a few more hours."

"I'll enjoy myself when I'm out of here." Saive responded stubbornly, before turning to disappear into the crowd.

Roenan shook his head lightly before he turned away and managed to walk around and meet a few people. He figured that if he was going to be forced to go to school with them, he may as well get to know them. Most of the people he spoke to were minorities and he spent a couple of hours learning about how they ended up at the camp. Many of them seemed to have been turncoats, having given up information and swearing themselves to Vernajja. They said they'd prefer to live life elsewhere than to die on the spot. But Roenan couldn't relate because he never had information and Saive was never giving his up, which led to the torturing and interrogations. He didn't understand why he was here... or why Saive was still alive.

Roenan eventually found himself in conversation with a Vernajjian while getting another drink at he bar.

"That shit's strong, just a warning." The Vernajjian had said after Roenan ordered a shot of the liquor Drakke had brought him at the hospital.

Roenan smiled. "Thanks for the heads up. You come here often?" Roenan asked, gesturing to the quick makeshift bar that had been assembled for the purpose of the graduation.

"Hah, man. I honestly can't wait to get back out to a real bar. I miss the company of women, you know what I'm saying?" He nudged Roenan with his elbow.

"One hundred percent." Roenan lied. "Unfortunately, I'm confined to the University encampment from I've been told. No city or town bars for me."

The Vernajjian nodded. "Well, you can always swear yourself to Vernajja. A drastic way to the pub." The bar tender handed him his beer.

"I'm Urri." He said putting his hand out.

"Roenan." He responded as took he Urri's hand and shook.

"Hey, I just want to lend some parting advice..." Urri said as they dropped their hands. "Befriend people who have connections. You might end up with some leniency." Urri took a sip from his cup before adding, "And drop the creature. He'll do nothing but bring you down."

'The creature' was a nickname the camp had come up with for Saive. Saive was aware of his nickname and completely unaffected by it. Roenan was actually envious of his ability to not care at all about what anyone else thought of him.

The bartender slid Roenan his shot and he eyed it for a moment before he picked it up and lifted it to Urri in a cheer. He took the shot and set it down with a clank, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Urri." Roenan said, before walking off to look for Saive.


	16. Saive.3

After the graduation reception ended, Saive, Roenan, and the sparse others who completed their training in the first wave were escorted into the back of tented trucks. They were being driven out of the barracks and back toward the University to begin their scholarly phase.

As they were driving, Saive sat hunched over with his elbows on his knees, subconsciously picking at his fingernail and daydreaming. He saw Roenan's face pop into view. "What evil plan are you scheming now?" He asked.

Roenan enjoyed giving Saive shit about the fact that he couldn't control his temper and seemed to stir things up just because he could. He had been sent to the punishment chamber at the second wave of boot camp more than anyone, by far. It was well known, and the small group of Hevortian soldiers started calling him "ga yom langish" which meant "no good mischief", but they did it lightheartedly. He knew that most of his fellow prisoners of war saw anyone who wasn't a Vernajjian or their allies to be a brother-in-arms. There was a cousinly sense of comradery in them.

The one person that Saive worried about the most was Roenan. He sensed that Roenan almost swayed toward Vernajjians in a way that no prisoner of war normally would. And the Vernajjians seemed to treat him differently from any of the other prisoners in the camp. Saive had a sick feeling that they were working extra hard to brainwash him into their ideals and morals, like they were working to strip all the Jaedan that he had left out of him. Saive would try to keep him in check by reminding him of his position as a prisoner but he would get defensive when Saive tried to point it out.  
———  
"Just leave it, Saive." Roenan said to him one day when they were standing in front of their bunk, folding their uniforms. Saive had been in a particularly sour mood when he had chosen to bring it up.

"I'm not brainwashed and you're a dick." Roenan added. He was speaking in Jaedan, to Saive's great relief. It was a rarity.

Saive had only just been released from the punishment chamber a few hours prior after having been sent in there for attacking a drill sergeant. They chose to punish him with an electricity method which had been very unpleasant.

"Don't you realize they've been working at you since you got here?" He snapped. "Drakke was a fucking plant. Get it through your head already!" He gestured by tapping two fingers against his temple. "He was there to start the entire process on you. They took advantage of you at your weakest and you quickly gave in like the idiot you are." Saive snapped.

Saive watched Roenan's expression twist into a mix of annoyance and anger. "You know what, Saive? Fuck off. I don't even know why I bother wasting my time talking to you. You're actually the most unpleasant bastard I've ever met."

Saive felt anger burn through his body and he pressed lips into a straight line and he felt his nostrils flare. He opened his mouth to say something and then shut it.

"Go ahead, say it. Get it off your chest before you drive yourself insane again and I have to revive of your ascension." Saive had Roenan sprawled out on the floor before Roenan knew what hit him. He shook his hand out, knuckles stinging from the punch, as he watched Roenan sit up and work his jaw. Probably checking to see if it was still attached to his skull.

"I know Drakke more that you can even fathom!" Saive yelled down at him in Jaedan since everyone in the dorm was now staring at him. "He is a fucking war criminal! He is capable of some seriously sick shit! And just because he throws on a charming little smile and talks a charming little game, you'd eat shit out of the palm of his fucking hand if he asked you to!" Saive turned to pace away and ran his hands over his face and through his hair, before letting out a pent up yell and violently kicking at the nearest chair, sending it clattering away.

Saive glanced back and saw that Roenan was on his back, holding himself up on his elbows, and staring after him with wide-eyes. Saive straightened himself up and strode forward, flinging the door open forcefully enough that it hit the building with a slam before swinging back to shut. He heard a few muffled oohs, aahs, and whistles from the other guys in the bunks behind the closed door as he worked to slow his breaths. Then he walked down the steps to hopefully find something or someone else to hit.  
———  
But at this moment in the tented truck, somehow Roenan was still there, looking up at Saive with a small, friendly smile.

Saive sighed. "I'm not scheming."

"Mhmm." Reonan sat back against the bed of the truck. "I'm sure you're not."

"I was thinking about you." Saive said abruptly.

"Down boy!" Roenan smirked. "I already gave you the chance to snuggle the other night. That tide has passed!"

Saive stared at him, un-humored.

"Seriously. Once we're in University I won't be able to keep tabs on you. Remember where you come from, despite what anyone else tries to make you think."

Reonan stared at him in silence.

"Remember your own promise to get back to Jaeda."

Roenan looked down and Saive assumed it was to look away from his eyes. "I do remember."

"I hope that's true." Saive said quietly.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride. The trucks finally pulled up in front of the University. They had each been given an identification card that would allow them to get into their classrooms and dorm rooms. They were also given a card that had their dorm building and dorm room number on them as well as which bed they were assigned to.

They gathered their bags and hopped out of the truck. Saive looked down at his card and it read:

Tower 3

Room 515

Bed 5

He showed it to Roenan. Roenan grabbed his own card from his pocket. He had't even looked at it yet and let his eyes scan the information before showing it to Saive.

Tower 3

Room 415

Bed 4

"Better be light on your feet. I'll want to sleep in sometimes." Roenan said.

Saive smirked at that.

"You going to miss being roomies with me?" Roenan asked.

Saive smirked wider and shook his head, "I've never felt more relief in my life than I just did after I read your card." He said before he broke out in laughter.

"How dare you!" Roenan shot back in mock anger before laughing too.

"Well..." Saive said as he bent down and grabbed his bag's strap before shouldering it. "Let's head to the tower."

Roenan hesitated. "Go ahead without me. There's something I need to do before I turn in."

Saive narrowed his eyes in an accusatory stare for a moment before letting his face fall neutrally again. He knew there was nothing he could do or say to dissuade Roenan from anything he chose to do. He was actually a pretty stubborn guy and Saive would just be wasting his precious energy. "Until next time, then." Saive said, tinged with annoyance.

"I'll see you soon." Roenan said, earnestly.

Saive nodded and turned around to walk toward his tower. He didn't want to spare a last glance at Roenan. He'd only feel disappointment again.


	17. Reunion

Roenan waited until Saive was out of sight to pick up his bag and start walking as if he was going to the building too. He walked for a while down a stone-paved walkway. It was surrounded by green and brown trees and bushes and you could catch glimpses of different grey buildings in the gaps between the branches and leaves. He bent to shuffle around in his bag as the last stragglers made their way down the left. Once he didn't see anyone from any direction, he stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder, heading down the walkway to the right. He passed by some students dressed in the same uniform as him. Some didn't pay him any notice, others stared or glared at him, and he assumed it was because he looked pretty Jaedan at the moment. Like Saive, he had tanned a lot during all the outdoor physical training and work at the boot camp. The overall darkness of his skin tone, his brown hair, and the dark caramel color of his eyes really contrasted with the silver in them, causing them stand out vividly.

He finally made it to the front entrance of the library, where two young men were exiting the front doors. Roenan thought to run up and slip in past the doors before they closed, but he was too far away. He decided he would give his new card a try.

He went up to the front entrance and slid his card into the machine next to the door. The finger scanner lit up, bright green, and he pressed his left pointer finger to the pad. He heard the familiar sound of the beep and the lock slide. He raised his eyebrows testing the door, and the it swung open for him. He felt a huge wash of relief.

Roenan cautiously step through the doors and looked around him. To the left was a study area full of long desks and chairs. A few groups were leaning over their papers and mumbling to one another. A few were typing rapidly on their laptops, concentration etched across their faces.

Further up there was a computer area. Only a few people stood in front of them, some running to the printers at the end of the desks to collect their papers. There was an information area ahead of him, and to the left it looked like there was a library map framed on the wall. Roenan began walking toward the map. He stopped in front of it until he saw the room he was looking for. It was on the third floor in a private study lounge.

There was an elevator to his right, but he walked further to take the stairs. Once he reached the third floor he stepped out of walked toward the glass door to his right and opened it, looking around. There were rows of bookshelves in front of him. He peeked down one of the rows and saw what looked like an open study room full of desks on the other side. One student was writing away at a desk and not far from him another lay with his head in his arms on top of an open book, possibly sleeping. Roenan looked left and right. Along the walls across from the bookshelves were cubicles for private study rooms. He turned left and began walking. He watched as the numbers decreased on the cubicle doors and it confirmed that he was going the right direction. Finally, he stopped in front of room 364. It was the number he had memorized before he had flushed the scrap of paper which Drakke had slipped him in the private conference room, what felt like years ago, down hospital room's toilet along with some of his drunken antics.

He stared at the handle for a minute or so. Nerves were welling in him, and he wasn't too sure why. Or, at least, he didn't want to acknowledge why. He took a deep breath and sighed out a long breath before gripping the handle and rolling the door open.

He stepped into the room and rolled the door closed behind him.

"Lock it."

Roenan looked back to watched his hand as he sent the lock home before turning back around.

"You kept your promise." Drakke was speaking in Vernajjian. And that was all that Roenan intended to speak back.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

Drakke was in his University uniform, leaning casually in a rolling chair with his feet tossed up on the study table. He had his bag next to him. It was a nostalgic sight.

"Sit." He gestured to the seat in front of him. Roenan moved, staring at Drakke the entire way. The room was oddly modern for how old the university's library seemed. The desk was white and the chairs rotated between blue and tan. He sat down carefully in his seat.

He saw Drakke's eyes drift up and down his figure and Roenan rose his eyebrows expectantly.

"You look good." He said.

Roenan tilted his head back and looked at Drakke from under his eyelashes. He didn't say anything.

A smirk began to creep across Drakke's face. "What?"

Roenan rose his eyebrows further and shook his head.

"That's alright, don't tell me then." Drakke said, turning his smile toward his bag. "Care for a game?"

He brought his hands out of his bag. One had a pack of cards and the other had a bottle of Vernajjian whiskey, Roenan noticed now that he could read the label.

"You're accent is nice." Drakke said. "It's not as thick as most of the Jaedan's I've heard."

"Saive helped me." Roenan said.

"Is that so?" Drakke asked. "He did seem to have mastered that, after all."

He shuffled the cards.

"Did you get close with him?" Drakke asked, suddenly. Roenan stared at him without speaking.

Drakke shuffled the cards again. They made a flipping sound as they fanned down.

"What kind of things did he have to tell you about?" Drakke tried.

"Did we start the game already and I'd missed it?" Roenan shot back.

Drakke snickered. "Fair enough," He said.

He twisted the cap of the whiskey and poured it into the two crystal glasses he'd set on the table. He dealt out the cards, a faint smirk on this face.

"Alright. You know the rules. Let's begin."

They flipped a card off of the top of their pile. Drakke drew a three and Roenan drew a six.

"Have you hurt Saive before?" He asked. "And I'm not talking about that sorry excuse of a fight right after we left the hospital."

Drakke had been looking down at the cards, he closed his eyes for a long second. When he opened them, his eyes were looking straight into Roenan's from under his dark eyebrows.

"I have." He answered.

Roenan's blood ran cold. "Why? What did you do to him?"

Drakke shook his head and pointed to the cards. They flipped again. Roenan drew a king and Drakke drew a nine.

"Why?" Roenan asked again.

"I was punished." Drakke answered. He pointed to the cards again. Roenan glared at him, not quite understanding. They flipped again. Roenan drew a three and Drakke drew a two. Drakke scowled.

"What did you do to him?" Roenan practically shouted. Drakke reached for his glass and brought it up to his lips. He looked at Roenan for a split second before he threw his liquor back.

Roenan shot up from his seat and started for the door.

"Is that it?" Drakke called. "You don't have any more questions for me?"

Roenan stopped and abruptly turned around, charging toward for table. He ripped Drakke's cards from where they say on the table, and grabbed the pile he'd had on the desk. He flipped them over carelessly, some sliding away from his reach, and splayed the others until he grabbed a five from Drakke's pile and a five from his own. They were the first pair he spotted. He slammed them down right next to each other the desk in front of Drakke. "Do me a fucking favor and don't talk to me anymore." Roenan said. He straighten up and turned walking away. He reached the door, sliding it open quickly before aggressively slamming it shut. A younger looking boy who had been passing flinched and turned his head to stared at Roenan in shock.

"Piss off!" Roenan hissed in Jaedan before he turned to the right and headed for the exits.


	18. The Roommates

Roenan had made his way to the dorm rooms. It had been unbelievably cold outside, but he was kept warm and distracted by his flaring anger and rapid thoughts. The sun had already set and it was dark, causing him to stumble a few times on the unfamiliar ground.

He found his stone dorm building and stared at its odd shape for a moment. It looked like it would have been a tall square building, but the corners all jutted out and curved like a circle. Those areas had six long and tall arching Windows. Lights were shining out of most of them, and he could see the figures of people in the light, here and there. He made his way up to the fourth floor to room 415. When he entered, he saw a nice square lounging area in front of him. It looked similar to the lounge area that the University's main entrance opened up to. There were a hand full of arm chairs and couches surrounding a coffee table. All the wood was dark brown and all the furniture cushioning was dark blue. There was a large kitchen area to his left. He walked further in, letting the door close behind him. He saw one short hallway to his left and a longer on to his right. He went to his left and peaked through the door attached to the hall. It was a bathroom with five shower stalls, lockers, and five sinks with mirrors in front of them. He turned around and went to the right down the other hall. He looked through another door to the left and saw an even bigger bathroom. There were three urinals and two concealed toilets.

Roenan turned around and went for the door across the way. He opened it quietly. It opened up to a massive circular room, with five large bunk-type beds with their heads against the far curving walls and the feet pointing toward the middle of the room. In the middle of the room held an old fashioned heater with more arm chairs and small stands and tables by the arms of the chairs.

Roenan assumed his bed was the fourth from the left since it was the only one that looked untouched. There was a latter to climb to get up to his bed, but under the bed were heavy dark blue curtains that covered the area under the bed. He pulled the curtain aside and found a dangling light switch to pull on. When he pulled it, it lit up a private area that was larger than he thought it would be but still cramped. There was a desk against the wall, and a hamper, a trunk, and a small arm chair at the other end. He walked toward the chair and sat hard into it. He rubbed at his temples. He was sitting with his eyes closed, tying to clear his mind for about thirty minutes, before he heard door to the room open. The men were speaking in Vernajjian and laughing.

Roenan opened his eyes. He stood up and pulled his curtain aside, coming out from under his bunk. The two young men stopped and stared at him.

"I'm Roenan." He said in a quick introduction.

They glanced at each other sharing a look before turning back to Roenan.

"I'm Zykk. This is Svonn." One said gesturing to the other. Roenan nodded.

The one who spoke looked tanner than your average Vernajjian. He had five-o’clock shadow and his brown hair was parted to the side and longer on the side it laid. The caramel color to his eyes was closer to a brown. He had a gruff sort of look to him but he was still pretty attractive. 

The man he pointed to had shorter hair which was a dark brown color. His eyes were more of a hazel color, which was more of a rarity in Vernajja but still not uncommon. He also had a gruff feel to him, but Roenan thought that it could be due to his thick dark eyebrows. 

"Levvin." Someone suddenly mumbled from the fifth bed. Roenan and the two other guys jumped. A hand waved above the bed. His name sounded Vernajjian but Roenan couldn't pinpoint an accent with such a short introduction.

The door opened again and Drakke strode in. He looked slightly disheveled and a little drunk. Roenan felt like he dove into ice water. He tucked back into the area under his bed and quickly shut the curtain. He heard Drakke's stumbling boot steps walk all the way to the third bed, the one to his right, before he heard Drakke swing his curtain open, tossing what sounded like his shoes and then climbing up the steps to flop into his bed.

"Did you go out to town without telling us?!" The guy named Zykk asked, sounding slightly offended.

"No, I was studying." Drakke slurred. It sounded muffled like he had spoken into his pillow.

"My ass!" Zykk said with his same offended tone.

Roenan could hear Zykk and Svonn shuffling around, probably getting ready for bed. He had his eyes shut tight. He couldn't believe this was happening. Of course he'd be dormed up with Drakke of all people. He stood without breathing for a few moments before quickly coming to terms with the fact he'd just have to suck it up. Roenan let out a breath and moved to change into the pajama bottoms and white t shirt that had been provided on the top of his trunk. He slid the clothes he'd worn into a hamper to the left of the trunk and tossed his bag into the armchair to its right. He reluctantly pulled back the curtain on the same side as Drakke's bunk, because that's the side that the steps were located on to get up his bed. He saw Drakke lift his head and look down to see who was next to him. He stared for a few seconds and snorted.

"God, help me." He slurred. And then he rolled over to face the other way. Roenan stared at the back of his head for a short moment before rolling his eyes and climbing up onto his latter. He got into his bed, which was surprisingly large, and rolled to his side to face away from Drakke.

The tense silence in the room slowly turned into even breathing from Roenan's roommates. Someone was snoring lowly.

There was only about a week and a half until the University classes began again after the Spring Break.

During the upcoming weekend in a couple of days, the military ball was being held and it was mandatory that they attended. Saive had made a scene of defiance when he realized that he was being forced to attend and, as punishment, he now had to work at the venue during it. It had been too late to send him down to the punishment chamber as the news was broken to them just before they loaded into the trucks. Roenan had a feeling that Saive would have taken the lashings of the punishment chamber over working the ball, any day. And, judging by the cackling of the guards who assigned the task to Saive, they did too.

Roenan's thoughts began to not make much sense and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	19. The Grounds

Roenan spent the next couple of days exploring around the campus and the grounds. 

On the first day he had gone down and pounded on the door to Saive’s room until one of his roommates answered. He looked like a mean guy and seemed really unimpressed with what he found on his doorstep, like he’d been expecting a package and was left extremely disappointed. Roenan shoved his way in after the guy wouldn’t move or talk to him when he asked if Saive was in. 

Roenan found the fifth bed and slowly pulled the curtains back. Saive looked like he was about to kick the ass of whoever pulled his curtains open until Roenan stepped into view and his posture softened. His lip had been split and it was swollen. 

“They’ve roomed me with the biggest fucking idiots on campus. I’m surprised you’re not assigned here.” Saive said in annoyed Jaedan.

“Hah, hah…” Roenan laughed sarcastically, before stepping in and shutting the curtain. “Are they messing with you?”

“They’re just a bunch of racist assholes. But I can handle them myself.”

Roenan stared down at him. “Are they all Vernajjian? Is there someone who can watch out for you up here?”

“I said I can handle them.”

“I know you can. But, please Sai, remember that I have your back and I want you to let me know if you ever need my help.” Saive was quiet.

“I cut things off with Drakke.” Roenan said after a moment.

Saive shot his head up to look at him, eyes widening. “When?”

“Last night.” 

Saive nodded. “I’m relieved.” He said genuinely.

Roenan smiled a little. “He’s my roommate.”

Saive stared at Roenan almost as if he was trying to gauge whether or not he was kidding. “...That’s so fucking typical.” He said after realizing Roenan was serious.

“I know.”

They were silent again. 

Roenan let in a loud breath through his nose and he stretched as much as the small area would allow. “I’m going to go and check out the grounds. You want to come?” He asked.

“I’ve actually been wanting to do that myself.” Saive said. He shoved into his boots and zipped up a jacket with a fur aligned hoodie with a ruined emblem before they headed out.

They were able to create a visual map of what the grounds looked like as they explored. Many of the buildings were spread out by areas of walkways and tress and various other plants. There were little ponds and benches scattered around. The university seemed to be at the center of the entire ground. The full back of the university was taken up by large sporting fields and physical training zones. To the right of the university were the four dorm towers. Tower 1, Tower 2, Tower 3, and Tower 4. Tower 4 seemed to house the professors and soldiers who worked within the camp. To the right of all the towers were several buildings of different shapes and sizes that probably served as offices and storage areas. Then even further down right was a forest-like area. They didn’t bother trying to break for an escape because the big protective wall was ever-present in their view and they were fully aware that it surrounded the encampment. To the left of the University was more scattered buildings and even further left the huge hospital. There seemed to be an area beside the hospital, to the furthest left of the encampment, with loading zones and parking areas. They turned around to head back toward the dorms. 

On the following day the sun had been out more than was usual, so Roenan and Saive decided to kill some time by lying out in a grassy area and letting the sun beat down on their faces. The snow had melted away while they’d been gone at boot camp, and now the weather was generally just off and on rain.

“If there’s one thing I miss most, it’s the weather in Jaeda.” Saive said.

“Really? I kind of like the snow and rain thing they’ve got going on here.”

Saive made a noise of disgust at that.

Roenan laughed. “No, but really, I miss the weather in Jaeda too.” He said. “I miss the towns and the wildlife and the smells. I also miss my friends and my-,” Roenan cut himself off and gulped loudly over a wave of sadness that hit him. He couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“Me too.” Saive agreed. “We’ll get back to it all soon enough. Just be patient and keep that goal in mind at all times.”

Roenan nodded.

“Were you dating someone?” Saive asked out of the blue. 

Roenan felt his cheeks flush. “I… guess. I was seeing someone.” Roenan hesitated, debating if he should continue. But before he could talk himself out of it he added, “He probably thinks I’m dead.”

“Seeing?” Saive queried. “So did you have a thing for him or not?”

“I mean, yeah, I liked him. I wasn’t in love with the guy or anything, but... we had fun.” He answered with a small smile. 

“So a friend with benefits.” Saive added before smiling back. 

“What about you?” Roenan asked. "Any lucky Jaedan back home missing those sultry eyes?"

Saive snorted and went quiet for a long time; long enough that Roenan assumed that he wasn’t going to answer. 

“I’ve never dated anybody. And I’ve never ‘seen’ anyone. I’ve never had someone I even liked enough to considered it.”

Roenan rolled up on his arm to look down at Saive with shock written on his face. “You’re still a virgin?” Roenan gasped. But then he added, “Well I guess you are only eleven.”

“I’m twenty-two.”

“Same thing.”

“Then that makes you eleven too. And I’m not a virgin.”

“How does that work? You just have sex with people you don’t like or…?” Roenan asked.

“I guess you could say that.” Saive answered. 

Before Roenan could press him further Saive hopped up onto his feet. 

“I have to go meet with the people running the ball so I know what the fuck I’m doing on that day.” He said, glancing down at the watch the university provided everyone.

“Look at you getting all studious and wanting to be on time!” Roenan whistled. 

“I’m forty-five minutes late.” Saive responded, as if that much should have been obvious.

“Man, you’re going to get yourself killed in here.” Roenan shook his head in disapproval with a small smirk on his face, before he hopped up to walk a little with Saive as they departed.


	20. The Ball

It was finally the night of the military ball. There was a general buzz of excitement in the atmosphere as the men around the camp received their dress uniforms. Roenan had been hanging out with Saive in the small curtained spaced under Saive’s bed when the dress uniforms had been delivered. They were the opposite coloring of their university uniforms. They were a nice tan color, and their dress shirt was dark blue. They were also given a set of dark blue gloves, tan bow-ties for their collars, and dark blue handkerchiefs to put in their suit pockets. When Roenan had asked what the purpose of the handkerchiefs were anyway, Saive had answered that even the Vernajjian Military Officials who ordered the uniforms took into consideration the tears of the poor girls who were going to have sex with one of these moron’s tonight. He had gestured all around to indicate that he meant the entire population of the University.

Saive was going to have to leave soon because he had to be escorted to the venue early to help with last minute preparations. Roenan felt his stomach drop a little like he did every time he had to leave Saive’s room. He preferred to go to Saive’s room for a few reasons. The first reason was because Saive’s roommates generally left Saive alone when he was there, and sometimes they left completely since they despised hearing them speak Jaedan. The second reason was because he was able to avoid seeing Drakke, which had worked out well so far. And the third reason was because he was able to have Saive’s back when he was with him. It made him feel comfortable to be able to be near Saive in case he needed him. 

Saive finally got Roenan to stop lingering with an, “Alright, get the fuck out. I need to change and leave.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, don’t you have too much fun catering to my needs later.” Roenan drawled.

“I think you didn’t hear the part where I said ‘get the fuck out’.” Saive responded.

Roenan laughed. “Ever the charmer. See you later, man.” He said before he let himself out of the room.

Roenan made it to his front door and hesitated. He dreaded the fact that all his roommates were probably in there getting ready. “May the gods guide me well.” He whispered to himself before opening the door. No one was in the common area, but he could hear some sort of exchange coming from the room. He made his way to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. 

Levvin’s hair was mussed and he was adjusting his dress shirt like he had just pulled it over his head. Zykk was already dressed and sitting up on his bed with his back propped on a pillow against the wall watching the exchange below him, intently, as he was snacking on something. Svonn was dressed and standing in front of his bed and was staring at Drakke like he wanted to hit him. Drakke was almost fully dressed, but his bow tie hung around his neck, undone. He had an evil-looking smirk on his face. They both had a stance that indicated one of them might pounce on the other at any time. 

“The fuck did you say?!” Svonn shouted.

“Your. Sister.” Drakke said, separating the two words so that they hit harder. “I’m taking your sister.” He added, like it was necessary for Svonn to fully absorb the statement.

Svonn instantly charged at Drakke. They both ended up on the ground, rolling around and not quite getting anywhere with it.

“Cut it out!” Roenan shouted, striding across the room to where they struggled with eachother. Even Zykk had begun to climb down from his steps. Levvin carried on getting dressed as if nothing strange was happening in the room. Roenan almost envied him for that. But his own nature had him grabbing Svonn from under his arms to pull him off Drakke. He struggle against Roenan, but Roenan finally threw him backward, until he landed on his elbows on the floor behind them. Roenan hopped on top of Drakke and threw a punch across his face. Drakke quickly recovered from the blow and turned to look up at Roenan in shock.

“What the fuck was that for?!” He asked, putting a hand to his cheek.

“Because you’re a son of a bitch!” Roenan yelled in Jaedan. He didn’t know how to say that one in Vernajiian yet.

Roenan pushed up off of him and stood between Drakke and Svonn with a palm out to each of them.

“Just fucking leave it you guys.” Roenan said looking between the two. “Leave it.” He aimed toward Svonn, who had taken another step forward. 

Svonn huffed and pulled himself up. His nose was bleeding a little and his hair was disheveled in the front. He stormed out of the room to go into the bathroom, probably to clean himself up. 

Drakke chuckled before he pushed himself up off the floor, grabbing for his bow tie as he went. He had a shiner appearing on one of his cheekbones under the corner of his eye. He walked over to the mirror under his bed and continued getting ready like nothing had happened. Roenan and Zykk exchanges looks before Zykk shook his head slowly, turning around and heading for the door to go check on his friend. Levvin left to go rummage around the kitchen.

Roenan turned to look at Drakke, dumbfounded. “Why are you like this?” He asked in exasperation.

“Like what?” Drakke asked boredly back.

“Why are you such an insufferable dick!” Roenan exclaimed.

“Quit speaking in Jaedan. You’re colorful vocabulary is hurting my feelings.” Drakke said sarcastically.

“You know what? I actually miss how you were when you were playing dumb as my study-buddy. Your true colors make you completely unbearable to be around.” Roenan said. He began to walk toward his bed.

“Are you so hurt by how things have turned out now because you had been falling for me?” Drakke asked, almost nonchalantly.

Roenan froze. He felt heat flare through his body. “Don’t fucking flatter yourself.” He said without turning around before he continued on to his bed. He slid his curtain open and pulled on the light switch before shutting them closed behind him. He started to undress.

“I’ve kept your secret.” Drakke said. “The one that I hit you for.”

Roenan realized he was referring to the kiss that had happened months ago in the private conference room.

“I don’t care.” Roenan said back as he shrugged out of his pants.

“I suppose you still don’t trust me.” Drakke inquired.

“I suppose you’re good at supposing.” Roenan shot back in a mocking tone.

Drakke snorted.

They didn’t exchange any more words as Roenan finished changing into his suit. He stood in front of the full length mirror and turned around to look over his shoulder to check that everything was in place. He couldn’t believe how long his hair had gotten. It flowed in waves around his face, but it did look bad. He thought he’d wait to cut it when it became completely unruly. He opened his curtain to step out and Drakke was leaning on the bedpost at the foot of his bed staring at Roenan. Something in his caramel eyes flashed and disappeared in a second. 

“Not bad, Jaeda.” 

Roenan brushed past him without looking at him. He thought he’d go for a walk to get fresh air and kill time until they were able to head to the venue.

——

Roenan showed up to the front of the hall located somewhere on the right side of the entire camp. It was dark outside and he could see his breath in the air. It twirled up out of his mouth and disappeared into the nights sky. He was standing in a crowded check-in line. A lot of the guys had dates with them, dressed in elegant dresses of various colors. Their hair was done up or curled down and their makeup was dark and enticing. Someone nudged him in his ribs. He look up and saw Levvin standing there. His blonde-brown hair was combed in a stylish part to the side. He smiled softely at Roenan. 

“Didn’t bring a date?” He asked.

“No.” Roenan responded. “I haven’t really… been able to meet anyone.” He added hesitantly.

“Ahh. Makes sense.” He said. “Sorry.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Well, Roenan, this is my girlfriend, Vyrra.” A beautiful blonde girl poked her head around Levvin to look at him. She had small, sharp features, and caramel brown eyes that were a very bright color. She was wearing a long purple dress that hugged closely to her figure before flowing looser around her legs.

“Vyrra, this is one of my roommates, Roenan. He’s new here.” Vyrra smiled, “Nice to meet you.” She said gently.

“Nice to meet you too.” Roenan said back with a quick smile. 

They stood in line and talked about classes. Levvin updated him on the classes he’d taken and what classes he would be taking. He tried to help Roenan figure out what classes he’d probably end up in. Vyrra talked about her all-girls school. She chatted idily about some of her friends and told him about a friend that he might like. “I should introduce you to her!” She said, giddily. “You should come out with us on the town next time!”

“Yeah, just let me know when you go out next.” Roenan said politely, even though he was almost positive he wasn’t permitted to leave camp due to his circumstances.

They eventually made it to the check in point where they had to use a portable card and finger scanner. If people were aged eighteen or older, they were given a stamp on their hand for the bar. Roenan was excited that there was going to be alcohol. He didn’t know if he could tolerate the next few hours sober.

They made their way into the venue, the bass getting louder as they approached the enterance. They walked into the big hall, which was decorated in the standard University manner. There was a huge dance floor that was surrounded by circular white tables. The color scheme of the banners, ribbons, and balloons that decorated the walls coincided with the blue, tan, and brown scheme of the Vernajjian flag. The center pieces of the tables were intricate flower vases, with flowers that had been dyed gold and blue.

Roenan turned to Levvin and spoke loudly into his ear over the booming music. “I’m going to go get a drink, I’ll catch you later.” Levvin pulled back to look at Roenan and nod.  
Roenan headed away toward the back of the room where he spotted the bar. On his way over he saw Saive, who was dressed in dark navy dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a tan bowtie, carrying a platter to a table at the side of the room. Roenan walked over to him. “You sure you still don’t drink?” He yelled at him from behind. Saive looked over his shoulder and noticed it was Roenan who spoke to him.

“I’m seriously considering giving it a try tonight.” He said in response back. “I’m actually kind of glad I have to work this thing and don’t have to be out in that shark tank like you are.” He nodded toward the crowd that was forming in the hall. 

“Thanks for the encouraging words.” Roenan said sarcastically. “Anyway, I’m going to go get my drink so I can begin to work my way toward forgetting this night.”  
Saive snorted. “See you around.”

Roenan started heading for the bar again. He was scanning the crowd and then double-took. He saw Drakke standing with a girl that he assumed was “the sister”. Svonn’s sister. She had long dark hair and she was at least a head shorter than him, probably the same height as Roenan. She had a gorgeous smile that showed her perfect, white teeth and she had thick, clean eyebrows above long dark eyelashes. She was staring up at Drakke with that beautiful smile as he was saying something to her with his cheeky smirk on his face. He had one of his hands resting on her waist as he looked down at her.

A feeling rolled through Roenan’s body and he didn’t want to acknowledge what it was. But he wasn’t someone who lied to himself when he was sure of something. He knew the feeling was jealousy. It pissed him off that he felt jealous to see Drakke standing there with a gorgeous girl that he had fucked multiple times, to Svonn’s dismay. 

Now Roenan really wanted his alcohol. He couldn’t get it soon enough. He wanted to numb the obnoxious feelings that had been overwhelming him. He wanted to drink to forget Drakke and all the stupid shit he had been putting him through the past few months.

“What can I get for you.”

“A whiskey. Double, please.” The bartender nodded and heading to pour Roenan’s whiskey. By the time he got his drink, people were beginning to find seats for dinner. Roenan saw a few Hervortians he’d recognized from boot camp and went to sit at their table. None of them had dates either, because they hadn’t been able to leave the camp since they’d been captured, like Roenan. A couple of them spent the entire dinner eyeing girls at various tables and talking about which ones they planned to seduce away from their dates by the end of the night.

The dinner had been the best meal Roenan had had since Jaeda. It was some kind of Vernajjian bird he’d never had before, along with greens, and potatoes. He saw Saive bringing food out and clearing plates as he went back. He was shocked he hadn’t pulled some rebellious stunt yet. He waited with anticipation to see what he’d pull.

People began moving to the dance floor. Roenan made his way back to the bar and ordered a drink. He turned around and leaned his back against the bar, nursing on his third drink. He was feeling a decent buzz and decided that maybe he didn’t want to end up with his head in the toilet by the end of the night. He was watching the swarm of the dance crowd, switching from dancing in sexual grinding movements during fast songs and intimate embraces during slow songs. 

“Am I going to have to hold your hair back for you later?” 

Roenan flinched. He hadn’t even heard Saive come up next to him. 

“Nah, I’ve been taking it easy.” He said as he lifted his drink a little to looked at it. “I don’t think I really care to be bed ridden with a hangover tomorrow. It’s our last free day until our job assignments start.”

“Free?” Saive asked incredulously.

Roenan snorted. “Well, free as we’re going to be, anyway.”

Roenan heard the kitchen door swing open at the corner to their right, followed by curses. A few of the kitchen staff stumbled outside and fanning themselves with their hands. “Who the fuck turned on all the ovens and stoves in there?!” One hissed. 

“That could have started a fire!” Someone yelled.

“There are heat waves coming out from the crack under the door!” Another said in shock.

“I should go.” Saive said, before disappearing somewhere into the crowd. 

Roenan was laughing as he watched him go. 

He took another sip of his drink, thinking about searching around for some familiar faces when he saw a girl in a tight, short white dress striding over to the bar in his direction. She was clearly upset and when a light flashes across her face, her brown eyes were glinting with tears. She brought up a finger to wipe at the corner of her eyes.  
She order a drink that Roenan had never heard of and looked down at her hands with a glazed looked in her eyes. Her silky brown hair fanned down around her face as she looked down. Roenan shifted his stance, feeling a little uncomfortable having a crying girl next to him. She turned her head slightly and looked up at him from the corners of her watery almond shaped eyes. Her pointy nose was a little pink from crying.

Roenan exchanged the look, glancing down at her from the corner of his eyes.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Her accent was Vernajjian, but it had a hint of something else, like maybe she came from another county.

Roenan cleared his throat. “No.” She turned to face him more, squinting in concentration as she drew her face closer to his.

“Your eyes…” She began. “They’re really pretty.” 

Roenan felt himself start to blush. He shifted his feet and cleared his throat again.

“Rough night?” He asked, changing the subject. 

She pulled back with a pout, turning to take her drink from the bartender’s hand and thanking him.

She turned again and pressed her back against the bar, imitating Roenan’s stance, and looked out at the dance floor. 

“Guys can be such dicks!” She suddenly hissed before she took a sip from her straw. “I don’t even know why I bother. I am starting to believe they’re all in it for the sex!” She turned to Roenan with an accusatory look on her face. “Is that true?!”

Roenan’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped slightly. “Uhh. Probably?” He answered unsurely. 

“At least _you’re_ honest with me!” She threw a hand up in exasperation. “My now ex-boyfriend is dancing in there somewhere with the girl he’s been cheating on me with!” She gestured to the crowd.

She suddenly slammed her drink onto the counter before grabbing Roenan’s wrist to tug him forward. “Dance with me.”

Roenan resisted against the tug. “Wait, I-,” he began, but she turned around and gave him a fierce glare, pulling on him again. He had to admire her boldness. “Yeah, alright.” He said dejectedly, before allowing her to drag him along.

She pulled him into the swarm of people as the music switched to a slow song. The girl turned on him, sliding her hand from his wrist down into his hand to hold it up while draping her other arm around his neck. He looked down at her and slid his free hand around her waist. 

“What’s your name, anyway.” He asked as they began to move to the music.

She snorted. “God, I’m so rash, I can’t believe I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Nirryi.” 

“Roenan.” Roenan responded, not able to shake the awkwardness of his situation. They continued to move in silence, listening to the music.

“You’re tense, relax. I swear I’m not always as erratic as this.” Nirryi suddenly said with a laugh. “I’m just pissed off right now.”

Roenan forced himself to settle his shoulders a little. 

“So, then, where are you from?” She asked. “They don’t make eyes like yours around here, that’s for sure.” 

Roenan looked away, shyly. “I’m from Jaeda.”

She hummed. “Feels kind of nice.” Roenan looked back down to her. “Dancing with the enemy.”

Roenan laughed a breath through his nose. And shook his head with a faint smile. 

“What made you want to flee Jaeda and join the Vernajjian army? I mean, I’ve seen the reports of all of the terrible ways that Jaeda treats its people. To have such a corrupt government… I can only imagine why.” 

Roenan balked before quickly composing himself. He wasn’t understanding what she was talking about, but he was able to gauge that she didn’t realize he was a prisoner of war.  
“I’d prefer not to talk about it.” He said cautiously. 

“Oh god, of course not. I’m just glad you were able to get away.” She shook her head in pity. “We’re fortunate to have such a gracious leaders.”

Roenan nervously licked his lips. “Are you from this area?” He asked to move away from the subject. Something about it made him feel on edge. It was like she wasn’t aware that she was the one living in a corrupt country, sheltered and blinded by their communist rulers. 

“I live about five hours north of here in a town called Keyystin.” She smiled up at him. “You should come visit sometime. It’s quite lovely. There’s a village of shops and nice little lakes to walk around.” 

Roenan returned her smile to mask the concern he still felt over her naivety about Jaeda and even her own country. He was going to talk to Saive about this later.

“Your smile is as nice as your eyes.” She said. “I bet you’re just like the others. You seduce women with your charming looks and when you’re done with her you move on to the next.”

Roenan had to choke back a barking laugh that threatened to escape. “I’m not like the others, I can assure you that.” He laughed quietly to himself.

The music suddenly switched to a faster song again and everyone around them shifted their dancing from the slow dance into moves that went with the rhythm. Roenan looked around at the chaotic dancing around him and looked back down to Nirryi. He only caught a glimpse of the fire in her eyes before she threw her arms over his shoulders and began to kiss him. He maid a noise of surprise in his throat. Before he could even pull back, Nirryi was being pulled off of him and an angry looking Vernajjian guy stepped in her place and shoved Roenan hard in the chest, causing him to stumble back. 

“Rorrk, no!” Nirryi yelled as she tried to pull back on him. “He didn’t do anything! I told you, we’re over!” The people around them stopped dancing and turned to stare. Rorrk charged toward Roenan and threw a punch at him. Roenan dodged it swiftly before collecting himself into a defensive stance. Someone shot out of the crowd in a flash and drove their fist into Rorrk’s temple, sending him sideways to the floor. Roenan would have guessed that if the music wasn’t playing, the room would have been dead silent. Rorrk lay dazed on the floor and another girl ran up to throw herself to the floor next to him shouting his name.

Drakke stood over Rorrk for a moment, ready to attack him again if he tried to get up. After it looked like he wasn’t going to get up quickly, Drakke turned to walked toward Roenan. His eyes looked black as he snagged Roenan by his right arm and began dragging him out of the crowd. Roenan could hear crowd begin to chatter. Once they were out of the sea of people Roenan began to try and pry Drakke’s hand from his arm. “Enough already, let go.” He said.

Drakke shot him a warning look from the corner of his dark-looking eyes, which made Roenan stop resisting. Drakke pulled him all the way to a door at the back of the building on the left side. He scanned himself in using the identifier and shoved Roenan through the door when he opened it. He followed through the door and grabbed Roenan’s arm again continuing to pull him forward. They were walking through some kind of a long locker room. Roenan could hear the pounding of the music sounding more distant as they continued on. They reached another door at the back of the room and Drakke scanned in again. He shoved Roenan just as hard through that door and into the darkness. Roenan spun around to face Drakke.

“Where are you taking me?!” He hissed at Drakke’s silhouette standing in the door.

Drakke flipped on the lights when he stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. His eyes were still dark and Roenan couldn’t identify his expression. He almost looked like he wanted to hit Roenan next.

“Drakke, your eyes, what’s going-,” Drakke suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Roenan roughly by his upper arms, bending down to kiss him hard on the lips as he pushed him back. Roenan stumbled at the movement until he felt his back hit a wall.

Drakke’s lips felt soft and wet, as they were pressed urgently against his own before they moved to switch between taking Roenan’s top and bottom lips between his. Roenan made a small sound in his throat as Drakke sucked on his bottom lip and ran his tongue across it before pulling back. Drakke looked down at him, expressionless, and Roenan stared up into his darkened caramel eyes. They were both breathing hard and they were both staring at each other without moving. 

Roenan suddenly grabbed the back of Drakke’s head with one of his hands and forced their mouths back together. Their lips were hot as they moved against each other. Roenan moaned into the kiss, he hadn’t realized how much he craved it. They opened their mouths slightly to allow their tongues to twist together. Heat flowed throughout Roenan’s body and he could feel himself going hard. Drakke’s hands were unbuttoning Roenan’s suit jacket and he threw the jacket open to run his hands up Roenan’s sides, over the smooth fabric of tucked-in dress shirt. Roenan shrugged out of the jacket as they kissed, tossing it to the floor.

Drakke pulled Roenan as he walked backward, not letting their mouths break contact, even as he lifted Roenan and twisted them around so he could set him down on the edge of a desk. They were kissing eachother messily and urgently, as if trying to catch up with all the lost time they could have spent doing this. Drakke was standing in between his legs and Roenan slid his arms around Drakke’s waist. Drakke began to brush his soft lips along Roenan’s jaw, his shaking breath warm against Roenan’s skin. Roenan rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes as Drakke sucked and bit softly at his neck. 

“Oh my god.” He breathed shakily. “Don’t stop.” He slid his arms tighter around Drakke and tugged at him to bring them closer together. He could feel that Drakke had gone hard too as he pressed into Roenan’s pelvis. Drakke's breath shuddered at the movement.

Drakke moved his head up and reached for Roenan’s earlobe with his mouth, sucking on it before sliding it between his teeth, causing Roenan to shiver. He kissed the corner of Roenan’s eye and moved down to press his lips back on Roenan’s to steal a long, slow kiss. Roenan slid a hand from around Drakke’s waist and moved it to gently rub over the fabric covering his hard cock. Drakke made a noise in his throat and broke the kiss to look into Roenan’s eyes, his breath shaking loudly.

“We should stop.” Drakke whispered, his voice gruff. He stood up straight and pulled back, sliding his hand slowly away from Roenan’s face. The bright caramel color was returning to his eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment. 

Drakke’s expression began to change and it made Roenan’s breath catch. Drakke had closed his eyes shut and slowly began to shake his head. 

“What am I doing?” He breathed. “What the fuck am I doing?” He turned around to face away from Roenan, his hands running over his face and back through his wavy dirty-blonde hair. 

“Drakke…” Roenan said quietly, standing up from the desk. 

“No.” Drakke said, before turning to face Roenan. “No, this is as far as it goes.”

“Don’t do this.” Roenan said, with something tugging painfully in his chest. 

“Listen Roenan, you have to stop associating yourself with me. This is as far as it goes. I shouldn’t have brought you in here.” Drakke breathed.

“Don’t ignore this!” Roenan shot back desperately, before moving forward. “I’ve felt this since the first weeks I met you… I know you did too, you can’t continue to run away from this.”

“Don’t come near me.” Drakke pointed at Roenan in warning. “I need you to stay the fuck away from me.”

“No, fuck you!” Roenan said, striding at Drakke and slamming the sides of his balled of fists down onto Drakke’s chest. His vision was becoming blurry with tears. “Fuck you!” He shoved at him again. “Fuck you!” He continued to shove and curse at Drakke until he had him backed into the door. Roenan balled the front of Drakke’s suit jacket in his fists and pressed his forehead down onto the front of his shoulder. 

“Fuck you, Drakke.” His voice was shaking as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. “You did this, so fuck you.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, almost inaudibly.

Roenan shoved off of him and grabbed for the door handle, pulling it open despite Drakkes’s weight against it. Drakke stumbled forward as the door pushed at him from behind. Roenan strode through and across the locker room as quickly as he could, running his sleeve across his eyes. The pounding of the music was growing louder and it blasted to full volume as he opened the door to enter back into the big hall. 

Roenan bee-lined it straight for exit. Just before he made it to the door he was cut off by Saive stepping in front of him. Roenan jumped when it happened, but relaxed when he saw who it was. He watched as Saive’s expression turned concerned. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” 

Roenan looked away. “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” He started to walk again but Saive side-stepped in front of him to block him. Saive looked like he was about to press him for a decent answer so Roenan said, “I was kissing some guy’s girlfriend and I almost got into a fight.”

Saive’s expression turned impressed, “That commotion was you? And girlfriend? Your idiocy continues to shock me.” When Roenan didn’t even smile Saive gave him another strange look. 

“I’m really tired, Sai. I’m going to head back to the dorms.” Roenan said.

“Okay...” Saive answered, still looking at him with concern.

Roenan went to step around him again but stopped when Saive quietly said, “Whatever happened, know I’ve got your back.”

Roenan nodded once before he continued to walk, exiting into the night.


	21. The Morning After

When Roenan woke up in the morning after the Ball, Zykk and Svonn were still fast asleep in their beds. Levvin and Drakke were nowhere to be found. Reonan lay in his bed and attempted to fall back asleep, but he was too restless. He climbed down from his ladder and entered into his space to change. He tossed his pajamas off and into the hamper and pulled on some dark blue sweatpants, a grey t-shirt, and a dark blue University hoodie that had been provided for him in his trunk. He heard the bedroom door open and close followed by the stirring of one of his previously sleeping roommates. Someone began to laugh. 

"Look at you! Where were you all night?!" Zykk exclaimed. 

"Ughh... if you say you were at Sevvie’s apartment I'm going to kill you." Svonn mumbled, tiredly.

Roenan didn't hear him say anything in response, but he heard as Drakke continued to stride in the room to enter his space under his bed. He was shuffling around, either changing or looking for something. Reonan slammed his trunk shut to make it clear that he was there and he heard the shuffling stop for the quickest moment before starting again. Roenan slipped on a pair of running shoes and pulled his curtain open. He started walking to the door but Zykk, who had been watching Roenan as he climbed down from his own ladder with his eyes widening, hopped down in front of him.

"Hah! What have we here?!" He grabbed Roenan's hood and yanked it to the side, exposing his neck. "Roenan got laid, everyone!" He said as he turned Roenan around for the other guys to see.

Roenan stared at Drakke expressionless for a few long seconds.

"No actually...," Roenan started as Drakke's eyes lifted away from the hickey to meet his own warningly, "the person who gave me this got scared and cut things off before I could prove that we could go somewhere good with it." Roenan said, monotone.

"Oh, man... you were cock-blocked, then?!" Svonn asked.

"You could say that." Roenan said, never shifting his eyes from Drakke's.

"Tough shit, man." Zykk said behind him.

Drakke tore his eyes from Roenan's to grab his bag off the floor. He shouldered it as he stood up and reached into it as he began walking for the door. He pulled out a tan suit jacket and shoved it into Roenan's chest as he walked past without looking at him. Roenan scrambled to grab it so it wouldn't fall. Once the door shut behind him Zykk whistled.

"Someone's in a bad mood." He mumbled pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the door. "Definitely didn’t get anything to brag about last night."

"I hope it means that son of a bitch was dumped by my sister." Svonn said, before rolling over to go back to sleep.

Looking at the jacket gave Roenan an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He remembered exactly how Drakke's lips and hands had felt when he had discarded it onto the office floor. It was another reminder that previous night had been real. Roenan cleared his throat that was beginning to feel tight.

He tossed the jacket in the direction of his bunk and turned around to continue to leave his apartment. As he rode up the elevator, he leaned with his head against the glass and closed his eyes. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to forget his study sessions with Drakke and the feeling he'd get when Drakke walked through that hospital door. He wanted to forget their card game night, where Drakke had hit him for kissing him and begged for his trust. He wanted to forget their talk at the University common room where Drakke had given him the patch of the Jaeda flag before he entered psych boot camp. He wanted to forget how Drakke felt against his back when he'd pressed his lips to his temple. He wanted to forget when he attempted to cut Drakke off at the library. And he really wanted to forget last night. But it had all happened, and he'd never forget it.

The elevator door dinged and the doors slid open. Saive was waiting outside the doors and Roenan quickly reached up to tug on the strings of his hoodie to hide his neck.

"I was coming to see you." Roenan said.

Saive stepped through the door. He was wearing the same thing as Roenan, since the University sweats were the common outfit everyone chose to wear on their time off from school and work.

"Are you feeling better today?" Saive asked as he pushed the button for the ground level. Roenan looked down and remained quiet. He could feel Saive's intent glare on him.

"I already saw it last night." Saive said, suddenly.

Roenan glanced up at him with confusion.

"You're neck." Saive clarified. Roenan closed his eyes and tapped his head back against the mirror.

"I know it was Drakke." He continued. Roenan's heart skipped a few beats and he opened his eyes slightly to look at Saive from under his eyelashes. Saive hadn't moved since he entered the elevator. He just stood, staring at Roenan with his hands behind him.

"I watched him pull you away and I know you wouldn't be this upset if it had been someone else."

"I'm sorry." Roenan whispered, closing his eyes again. "Are you angry at me?"

"I'm not, I'm just disappointed." Saive answered. For some reason, that response hurt Roenan a little more. "I'm livid with him, though."

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

"That makes two of us." Roenan muttered as he peeled himself off the elevator mirror and moved around Saive to exit. Saive quickly landed in step next to him.

"Where were you heading?" He asked Saive as they headed for the Tower exit.

"The University. I wanted to get this orientation shit done with early so I don't have to deal with the crowds later."

"Good call."

They walked through the grounds on their way to the campus in silence. Roenan could see Saive clenching and un-clenching his fist as they walked. He knew Saive was pissed off and probably wanted to hear more about what had happened between him and Drakke, but Saive remained quiet. He wasn't usually one to pry.

Roenan took a deep breath and halted grabbing Saive's shoulder to make him stop too. Saive reacted quickly by whacking Roenan's arm away and grabbing a fistful of his hoodie with his other hand, pulling Roenan's face close to his. His dazed eyes flashed for a moment before the light in Saive's eyes returned. He relaxed his grip and dropped his hand as he stepped back.

Roenan ignored the reaction. "I hadn't been talking to him, I promise. It was... shocking." Roenan said quietly. "I didn't expect it. Things happened fast before either of us could think."

"Everything he does is thought through!" Saive said, irate.

"Saive, calm down or I'm dropping this topic and I won't bring it back up." Roenan warned.

Saive's jaw worked angrily, but he nodded.

"It wasn't thought through. He panicked afterward." Saive's eyes squinted for a second, like he didn't believe what Roenan was saying.

"And he told me to stay away from him and not associate myself with him anymore." Roenan gulped loudly.

"Do you intend to follow those orders?" Saive said, bitterness seeping through on the last word.

Roenan stared at Saive with no reaction.

"I do."

"Good. I hope you follow through this time."

"You already know I didn't start this." Roenan said, indicating his neck.

"Looks like you didn't stop it, either." Saive said in response.

"Don't get fucking sassy with me. You're well aware of the fact I don't know any of your secrets about Drakke and what's happened between you two. So quit getting on my case when, for all I know, Drakke is a decent guy."

"Well, I can't force you to believe me. And I still don't intend to tell you the things he's done, I honestly don't think you'd be able to handle it. Keep your blissful ignorance. But I can assure you he's not a decent guy."

"Quit trying to protect me from everything! Why does everyone here treat me like I'm so incompetent?!" Roenan responded, exasperated. Saive looked liked he was about to say something else but Roenan didn't allow him.

"You really know how to piss me off. Can we please just drop this now?" Roenan asked, rubbing his eyes with one hand, irritated.

Saive was still working his jaw, his nostrils flared slightly, when he nodded.

They continued walking to the University in silence again. They had made it to the main path in the quad when Saive broke the silence.

"I care about you, Roe." He said.

"I know you do." Reonan responded quietly. "And I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Don't apologize. Let's just start focusing on our game plan to get back home."

Roenan took a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's do that." He said as he exhaled.


	22. Saive.4

Saive walked up the steps to the University with Roenan. He hated that he seemed so distraught by whatever Drakke had done to him last night. Saive was infuriated that his suspicions about a romantic connection between the two had been true. He was convinced that Drakke had caught on the the fact that Roenan clearly craved intimacy, and that he took advantage of it to take control of him. 

He had been able to tell that Roenan was a clingy person from the first few times they'd interacted. He thought that maybe it had to do with the fact both of his parents had just died and they had been all he had to go back to in his life. Saive assumed his desperate need for affection had stemmed from the tragedy. Saive wished that he could comfort him better, as his best friend here.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye. Roenan’s eyes were gazed over with distant thoughts and his usually smiling face was lax, the corners of his mouth pulled down. Saive could tell that he was hurting.

“Come over when we’re done. We can make dinner.” 

Roenan blinked a couple of times and turned his head to look at Saive. “Are you trying to cheer me up?” He asked as he gave a small smile and looked down toward his feet. “Thanks Sai. Sounds like a good time.”

They reached the large, wooden front doors that intricately carved, with images of Vernajjian military scenes and images of the Royal Family. Saive grabbed a large steel handle and pulled, the buzz of voices from a large crowd instantly poured out. The room was busy with students registering for their classes.

There were two large tables set up, one for citizens and the other for non-citizens. The line to the citizen table was more like a mass of crowds, as groups of friends chatted together animatedly and bursts of laughter echoing the room often. The non-citizen line was less lively and the line occupants dawned more solemn looks. It was clear that not many people knew each other, but Saive saw a few Hervonians speaking together in low tones. They stood out due to their dark skin.

Saive started to move toward the back of the non-citizen line, when he realized Roenan didn’t follow. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Roenan staring at his necklace tag with his brow furrowed. He looked up and glanced between both lines.

“Roenan. What are you doing?” He asked.

Roenan flinched a little and stuffed his tag hastily back down his shirt. “Sorry, im a little out of it today.” He responded and he moved toward where Saive was standing.

They stood in the line and stood mostly in silence. It was usually Roenan who had always started and held conversations between them, because he enjoyed to talk and was never bothered by Saive's introversion. Saive believed that Roenan would happily talk to him for hours without a response and wouldn’t even think anything of it. Since Saive had never been a social person he always felt comfortable being silent. He usually attempted to be responsive with Roenan though, and the silence they shared now was getting to him in an unusual way. He struggled to think of things to say to start a conversation, but kept coming up short.

“I wonder what sort of classes they’ll make us take. I guessing it should be similar to boot camp without all the intensity.” Roenan finally said, breaking the silence. “Oh, hey... do you have a job assignment here?” He added hesitantly.

Saive felt a sense of relief. He didn’t know how much longer he could wrack his brain for conversion topics before losing it. “Probably classes in Vernajjian Studies. Physical Ed. And probably classes designed to brainwash us.” Saive responded in an unimpressed tone. “I think jobs will be assigned to us today. Why?”

“I just wanted to be sure it was true that we would have mandatory jobs and that...” Roenan broke off and looked away, fixing his hood. 

“And that he didn’t take advantage of you teaching him things at the hospital.” Saive finished, unapologetically.

Roenan looked at him and swallowed loudly. “Something like that.”

Saive took a deep breath and sighed. “Look, I hate to admit it, but I think he was mainly truthful about all the preparations he gave you about boot camp and the University. But I also think it was his job to prepare you. And that he reported back, regarding you.”

Roenan shook his head slowly. “I don’t agree with that last part.”

Saive bit his tongue. His abhorrence for Drakke flashed through him like a heated wave and he closed his eyes briefly to calm himself down. He didn’t want to get back into it with Roenan already. 

They were finally inching their way to the front of the line. Roenan seemed to be getting more and more impatient. He wouldn’t stop playing with the string on his hoodie or biting the skin around his nails. He kept glancing toward the other line. 

“Why are you so on-edge.” Saive finally asked.

“Hmm?” Roenan dropped his hand from his mouth. “I’m not.”

“Next!” A loud voice sounded. Saive looked and saw a lady staring between him and Roenan.

“Go ahead.” Saive said.

“No, you first.” Roenan responded quickly. 

Saive looked him in the eyes one last time and headed for the table. The lady began asking him a ton of annoying questions, and he pulled his tag off to hand to her since it had all the answers. He heard another desk worker call Roenan over and they began talking. Roenan pulled his tag off and handed it to her while he talked. The woman was shaking her head and Roenan was responding back like he was explaining something. The woman continued to shake her head and moved from around the table to point Roenan somewhere. Roenan followed the direction of where she was pointing him and he shrugged in defeat and nodded.

He glanced over when he saw Saive watching him and gave a quick wave, mouthing “I forgot something. I’ll see you later.” 

Saive gave him a short nod and realized the lady at the desk was finishing up speaking something.  
“...job is to be available when needed. The duties may vary.” 

Saive stared down at her, unimpressed, as the lady handed him a document. “Do you understand?” She asked.

“Sure.” He responded in Jaedan. He began to walk off but she called after him. 

“Your assignments?” She’s asked in an annoyed tone, holding another document up that he guessed he had forgotten. 

Saive moved over to her and swiped them out of her hands, earning himself a lovely Vernajjian scowl. A nearby guard step forward in warning, putting his hand toward a baton. Saive sneered at him and walked back past the busy line, searching for a Roenan unsuccessfully. He crumpled his assignments up and stuffed them in his pocket as he opened the big door and walked away toward his dorm.


	23. Identity

Roenan’s heart was beating fast and he moved from his spot behind a huge group, that had been out of Saive’s sight, after he saw him leave the building. He felt a wash of relief that Saive didn’t seem to realize Roenan was sent to the Vernajjian citizens line to wait. If Saive ever found out that Roenan might be Vernajjian-born, he had a good feeling Saive would completely disown him as a friend and he didn’t want to risk that for the life of him. Roenan wouldn’t put it past Saive to jump to ridiculous conclusions like thinking that Roenan had been a planted spy to get close to him or maybe he would just straight-up dislike him for his ancestry... as he seemed to do with all Vernajjians. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Saive as a companion.

As the line moved forward, Roenan caught a glimpse of Drakke’s blonde hair through the crowd. He wasn’t in the line and it looked like he was on guard duty, despite the fact he was talking to some of the people in line and laughing with them. Roenan wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor and disappear, but his desperate need for answers and his strong-willed personality got the better of him.

Roenan broke out of line and walked toward Drakke. He had been in the middle of listening to someone talk when his eyes glanced to Roenan and he double-took. He stood up straighter and his face paled as he muttered “one moment” to the Vernajjian who had been speaking to him. 

Roenan stepped up next to him and spoke instantly before any awkward silence could occur.  
“I need to talk to you.” He said quietly.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Drakke responded curtly. “And I’m busy at the moment.”

“Can you take a quick break? It’s important.” 

Drakke looked like he was thinking of another excuse before Roenan added “Please, Drakke.” 

His posture sank as he searched Roenan’s eyes for a brief moment and he let out a pent-up breath. He turned away and moved to the table to whisper to one of the workers, who nodded as he spoke, before turning back to walk toward Roenan.

“Outside.” He said as he brushed past.

Roenan turned on his heels and followed Drakke. He could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and he felt nervous. He looked up at Drakke’s back and wondered if he was feeling the same.

They made their way outside and Drakke walked all the way to a silent courtyard area that was in one of the encampments many gardens. There was a fountain that made a consistent trickling sound in the middle and stone bench sat on one of the edges of the small square. Drakke walked up to it and sat down, resting his forearms on his knees and dropping his head to stare at his hands and pick at his nails. 

Roenan walked up to him slowly and stared down at him briefly before turning to sit on the bench beside him.

They were silent for a long moment until Roenan finally opened his mouth to speak.

“I said everything I needed to say last night.” Drakke abruptly cut-in. “You may have thought I said all that in the rush of the moment, but I meant what I said.”

Roenan’s eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not here to talk about that. I’m here to follow up with you.” He responded.

Drakke finally looked up from his hands and turned his head to look at Roenan. “Follow up with me about what?” He asked.

“My country of origin. Were you able to confirm anything more?”

Drakke took in Roenan’s question for a moment before he straightened up with a look of relief on his face. “I intended to update you at the library when you came back from boot camp, but I never really had an opportunity to fill you in.”

_Because you were being an asshole as usual,_ Roenan thought to himself. “Well...” He prompted impatiently. 

Drakke took a deep breath. “I found some more documents and I contacted the hospital in Jaeda you told me you were born at and also the hospital in Vernajja that I found on the birth certificate in your file. I pretended to be you, since I had your information in front of me.”

Drakke paused for a moment, maybe waiting for Roenan to be mad for that violation, but he nodded for him to continue. 

“The hospital in Loral, Jaeda had no record of your birth. The one on your birth certificate is located near the Jaedan border to the west of Vernajja in a town called Dendrovve. They confirmed that a boy named Roenan Farrah was born there on December 2, 2042.” Drakke looked Roenan in the eyes before adding, “Is that your birthday?”

Roenan gulped and looked down at the toes of his shoes, mixed feelings overwhelming him. “Yeah.”

Drakke nodded. “If you want to contact them to find out for yourself, I can try to get you to a phone or a computer.” He offered.

“No.” Roenan said quietly. “I trust you.” He watched as Drakke’s expression betrayed him for a moment, and his expression looked pained or regretful. Probably from how the way things turned out between them recently. But he looked away and then down to his feet, and his expression was composed again. 

Roenan felt horrible feelings searing through him. And he was confident it was a mix of his new realizations and the fact that he still trusted Drakke, even though Drakke was trying to push Roenan away now.

“I found out something else.” Drakke said, still looking at his feet, likely to avoid looking at Roenan anymore. “Do you want to know?”

Roenan let out a shaking breath. “Yes.”

Drakke was quiet for a moment before continuing. Roenan felt like he was trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say next. 

“I found some information suggesting your parents changed their names only months before your birth. There were other documents stating different changes they made to their identities. I couldn’t figure out why, though.”

Roenan looked at Drakke, betrayal evident on his face. Drakke glanced at him and looked back down. “What were their real names?”

Drakke shook his head. “There was no way to tell with the information we have on you. It feels like someone weeded out anything regarding their old identities. I’m sure that information is locked up somewhere in a more official setting.” He ran his hand though his hair before continuing. “I’m assuming they took new identities for some reason and fled to Jaeda with you after you were born. There’s nothing on you or your parents in there after you got to Jaeda.”

Roenan looked up to the sky and watched the floating clouds until his vision began blur and he closed them. He felt tears run down his face but didn’t bother to move to wipe them. He sat like that for a while listened to the trickling of the fountain. 

“I’m sorry, I probably should have warned you that it would be a lot to take in.” Drakke said quietly.

“I needed to know.” Roenan whispered back, shakily. He took a moment to compose himself before adding, “It’s really important to me that you don’t tell Saive this information.” 

“I won’t.” 

Roenan took a deep breath and dropped his head forward, finally using his sleeves to wipe at his face. He felt numb and he couldn’t think straight. “Well. That was all I wanted to confirm.” He sniffled and stood up. “I need to go sign up for my classes. See you around.” He turned his back and began to walk away.

“Roenan, wait.” Drakke started abruptly.

Roenan looked over his shoulder at him and Drakke stood up to walk toward him.

“Let me cut you to the front. The line is going to be busy at this time.”

Roenan didn’t refuse his offer and they walked back to the hall together, in silence.


	24. Evening at Saive’s

Roenan had dropped his class documents off at his dorm desk while Drakke was still on guard duty at the class registration. Drakke had gotten Roenan to the front of the line, as he said he would, before wishing him a good semester and finding another group of people to talk to. Roenan couldn’t help but to feel hurt all over again. 

But now he was numbly standing in front of Saive’s door and staring at it blankly. He felt like he couldn’t snap out of the haze he was in, his mind running in all types of directions that he couldn’t regulate. He couldn’t fully grasp a thought and he felt like he wasn’t in control anymore. 

“Roe.”

Roenan looked up and saw Saive standing next to him. He hadn’t even realized when he walked up and wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there. Actually, he wasn’t sure how long either of them had been standing there.

Saive looked like he had just gotten back from a run. His brown hair fell around his face in damp strings and his dark blue shirt had sweat marks around the neck and underarms. The dark blue contrasted beautifully with his bright silver eyes and impressive tan, which would have made any Jaedan proud. Roenan had a feeling Saive enjoyed lying in the sun, not only for the feeling of warmth on his skin in such a cold country, but to look as foreign as he possibly could. 

There was a long silence as they stared at one another and it didn’t look like Saive was going to say anything else.

“Saive, I don’t think I’m going to be good company tonight, so I might head home to get some sleep. I just wanted to let you know.” Roenan said quietly.

“Did something else happen?” Saive asked, shifting on his feet uncomfortably, his silver eyes glancing away. 

He knew Saive didn’t know how to deal with upset people so well. Whenever Roenan had gotten frustrated or broke down over his progress during boot camp, Saive would remain quiet until Roenan gathered himself. When Saive was in one of his sassy moods, usually after a punishment session, he would just tell him to “suck it the fuck up”. Roenan had quickly learned that Saive wasn't going to comfort him out of his miseries and he got used to that. 

“No, um... I’m just not really feeling myself today.” Roenan didn't want to tell Saive about the news Drakke broke to him regarding his parents and their identities. There were too many unanswered questions and he didn’t want to risk Saive finding out that he was born in Vernajja. He thought he’d just avoid the topic all together.

“You can’t let that Drakke shit get to you this much.” Saive said suddenly. “It’s not worth the trouble, and it’s not like you’ve known him for a really long time anyway. You’re better off.” 

Roenan didn’t know how to respond so he remained quiet. 

“Just come in.” Saive said, moving to scan in at his door. “Being in the same room as him might just make things worse for you right now.”

"You're not wrong." Roenan said as he walked through the door. Even though the news about Roenan’s past had far surpassed last night’s drama in what was currently distressing him, he was still uncomfortable seeing Drakke at the moment. And it couldn't have been more obvious that the feeling was reciprocated.

Saive moved to put his bag away in his room and Roenan took a seat at the bar counter-top that separated the kitchen from the living room. He was trying to think of what he needed to do to prepare for tomorrow’s start of classes in order to keep the confusing thoughts about his life away.

“What kind of classes have they put you in?” Roenan asked Saive as he walked past him to enter the kitchen to begin rummaging around for food.

“Pfft. None.” Saive answered.

“What do you mean ‘none’?” Roenan asked in confusion.

Saive turned around from the fridge and set some items on the counter. The door shut with a soft snap.

“All I got was chores and little shitty tasks. It's like I've said, they don’t want to educate their enemies. I thought at least they’d want to brain wash us with some lessons but...” Saive shrugged before he began to open a package of chicken he had. “I guess they just want slaves."

Shit, Roenan thought. He was so wound up with everything else, he completely let the class thing slip; the one thing he didn't want Saive to find out. Sometimes he hated that he talked so much.

“Yeah, I’ll be tutoring students in Jaedan.” Roenan answered hoping Saive wouldn’t press further regarding the classes remark. It was a portion of the truth, after all, since it was the job he had been assigned along with his classes. He'd been instructed to take Vernajjian History, Political Science, Advanced Vernajjian Language courses and a Speech course. He also asked to add a Physical Education course so he'd force himself to stay fit and they obliged. 

He had learned that all of the students who weren't active militants were given certain jobs which paid them actual money to use when they were offsite. The better the behavior they had, the better the chances were that they’d get decent jobs that paid more. Roenan wondered if he was actually going to be getting paid or not, since he had once confirmed with Drakke that he wasn’t authorized to leave the camp. It was like he was stuck in between being a true Vernajjian and being a Jaedan prisoner of war. Which he guessed he technically was. 

“At least that useless jackass pulled through on setting you up with the tutor job that he intended to get you.” Saive muttered, pausing in the middle of cutting some meat to look up at Roenan with wide eyes. “Sorry.”

Roenan had never heard Saive apologize after any of his Drakke shit-talking, so he let it slide. He was probably trying to tone it down for Roenan’s sake tonight.

“I’m going to be tutoring a lot though, it looks like. They want me available during class hours.” Roenan lied, creating an alibi for when he had to go to classes during the semester. He was going to tuck away any piece of information that indicated his true residency for now. He could have lied and said they’d forced signed him up for classes to ‘probably brainwash’ him as Saive put it, but that differentiated him from all the other non-citizens again. Saive would probably begin ranting about what Vernajja’s intentions with Roenan could possibly be. He was too exhausted for that.

“My shitty little jobs are all over the place. And they want me ‘on standby’ so that I’m available whenever they need me.” Saive shook his head. “I need to get out of this place.” He added, earnestly.

“Do you have any sort of an... escape plan?” Roenan asked. He had always been wondering if Saive had come up with anything or if he was just all talk for the time-being.

Saive took a deep breath and when he spoke he’d switched to Jaedan. “I’ve scanned all over the place around here. It’s impossible to get out alive without some sort of help... the turrets are scattered so evenly I doubt there’s anyway to slip out or away that easily. I need to get to a computer and send an SOS to the Jaedan military or something similar. But I don’t have access to any of the computer rooms or the library and they all have cameras around.” 

Saive gulped and his eyes went distant for a moment. “I got into a computer lab once by the hospital but I was immediately caught. The punishment isn’t worth another attempt at it.” Saive seemed to go a little pale before he shook his thoughts away and grabbed cut-up meat to thrown in a pan.

Roenan was desperate to know details about Saive’s punishments and torture, but he never cracked when it came to spilling that information. Roenan had tried time and time again. 

“Saive, I want to help you. I already know I have access to get into the library. I can send a message for-,” 

“No!” Saive shouted, slamming the knife down on the counter with a loud clang and looking up to stare intensely into Roenan’s eyes. Roenan had been startled by the reaction and his heart was thumping noticeably in his chest. 

“I’m sorry...” Roenan breathed.

“Roenan.” Saive said firmly, “You have to promise me you will never get involved in anything that will get you in trouble while you’re here. I need your word.”

“Sai...”

“Never, Roenan! I need your word!” Saive demanded.

“You have my word.” Roenan said quietly. He had never seen Saive so intense in his life, and he thought he’d already seen it all with him. Roenan looked away from his glowering stare.

“I’m trained in these things. I know how to encrypt data and how delete my trails. It’s not something you’re capable of doing without getting caught.” Roenan glanced at Saive again. “And I know how the Jaedan military operates, they’re likely already looking for me. I will figure something out on my own. You need to keep with the motion that you have going. You’ve avoided scrutiny by the General and the higher ranking Lieutenants and have avoided punishments. It needs to be kept that way.”

Saive took a deep calming breath and returned to his cooking. “Once I’m out, I know where you are and I will come to get you.” He added, more calmly. “Just be patient and follow the rules until then... like you’ve been doing.”

Roenan took a deep breath and sank in his seat a little. “Okay. I will.”

They were both were quiet as Saive finished cooking and were distracted by their own thoughts. When they began eating, Saive seemed like he was trying to makeup for having berated Roenan. He had broken Roenan out of his haze of thoughts again to tell him humorous stories of the things he witnessed at the ball the night before. By the the time his meal was done, Roenan’s abs were sore from laughing. It had felt like the times they had shared at the boot camp.

“I’m sorry for snapping earlier.” Saive said as he held the door open for Roenan when was leaving. “The idea of anything that’s happening to me, happening to you makes me...” 

“I get it.” Roenan said when Saive struggled to finish his sentence. “I’ll continue on as I am. Just let me know if there’s ever anything I can do to make your life a little easier here, too.” 

“Sure.” Saive responded. Roenan knew Saive was too proud to ever do such a thing, but at least he’d tried.

“I’ll see you soon.” Roenan said as he turned and to walk away.

“See you.”

When Roenan heard the door click shut a dark wave of loneliness crept over him. The loneliness felt worse than it had since the last time he was overwhelmed with it, thinking about his parents. He never got to mourn them properly and wondered if they'd even gotten a proper burial. He felt that his lack of mourning was finally getting to his psych amongst all the other things Drakke had uncovered to him the earlier in the day. And it didn’t help that Drakke didn’t want to associate with him anymore and that Saive would be off running odd jobs more often. 

He was feeling like a floater in a really busy and hectic world. Nothing about his life felt established anymore. It didn’t even feel like his entire life had ever really belonged to him and it felt incredibly violating and uncomfortable. Having an identity crisis was not something he had ever been expecting to suffer in his lifetime. 

Roenan paused in front of his door and gulped loudly as he pressed his forehead against its cold surface and closed his eyes to tried to calm himself. He was so overwhelmingly nervous about going back into his dorm room, he felt like he might get sick. He nearly chose to walk away to find something else to do to kill the time until he remembered how early his first class started. 

Roenan opened his eyes and took a deep breath before moving to scan in at the door. He desperately upon hope that Drakke would already be asleep.


	25. The Sister

Drakke’s eyes opened wide and let out a gasp. It took him a moment to gather his bearings and pace his breathing before he realized he was in Sveshha's room. He rolled over and realized that she wasn't in the bed with him anymore.

He had been having a vivid nightmare where he was stuck in a small, dark, square room with one full wall of glass. He was watching as Roenan was strapped down to a chair and then tortured in a chamber on the other side of the glass. No matter how loud he yelled or how hard he threw himself against the glass, no one seemed to notice him. The sobs and sounds coming from Roenan were unbearable to hear and Drakke threw his hands over his ears and began to try to yell over them to drown them out. That's when he woke up.

Sveshha walked into the room in a long black t-shirt. Her long dark hair was disheveled and her make up was smeared around her eyes from sleep. It's how she always looked after a night out.

"Are you on drugs again?" She asked as she sat down on the side of the bed and curled one of her legs up to slip her foot under her thigh, taking a long sip from her coffee mug and reaching for her phone off the table.

Drakke took a deep breath and looked off of the side of the bed. There was a glass of water on the night stand that he grabbed, chugging all that was left inside before placing the cup back down. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and it made his head throb.

"I took a pill last night. Why?" He croaked. His voice full of sleep and a hangover.

"I could tell." She responded, taking another sip of her coffee. "You were being a really huge dick for no reason." 

Drakke brought up his hands to rub both of his eyes as he took another deep breath. He dragged his hands down his face and let them fall to the bed. 

"I don't remember." Drakke said. "Did Levvin notice? What was I saying?"

She she shot him and unimpressed look. “No, he was off with Vyyra on the dance floor by the time I noticed, so everything was directed at me since I was the only one staying with you.” 

Sveshha deepened her voice to mock Drakke. “I’m over messing around with you, move on already, stop being so desperate and clingy all the time." She switched back to her normal tone. "And you then mentioned that you’re interested someone else."

Drakke froze and his eyes widened as glanced up at Sveshha. She was distracted by something on her phone and seemed unaffected as she usually did. He quickly composed his expression.

"I don't know why I said that." He said in response.

"You say low blows when your high. You like to hit people right where it hurts or say things that annoy them to push them away from you. That is why you and Lev weren’t on speaking terms for so long.” She huffed a breath before continuing. “Anyway, whatever. It didn’t stop you from still wanting it last night. And you’re actually lucky I still let you do this with me. Which is almost always on your terms, by the way...” She ended bitterly.

Drakke knew that Sveshha loved him in a sense, and he loved her back in the same type of way. They had gone through a lot together in life and always had one another to fall back onto when things got rough. And she was there for him in his darkest times and he was there for hers. They helped each other out of those rough patches. But when things ended up getting sexual, it felt stemmed from conveniencey and need and not much more. 

Drakke believed that maybe there was a brief point at the start their long-standing ‘relationship’ where he might have even loved her properly. Where he considered trying to take further steps into what they had going on. Where he felt a little infatuated with her. But as time went on, they had both come to the conclusion that something big was missing in what they had, and they probably just weren’t meant to be. 

They'd been hooking up on and off for six years and she had only had sex two other guys during that time. Drakke had been much more wild and spontaneous, and Sveshha never seemed to care that he was hooking up with other girls as long as he was safe and got checked regularly. 

One of the two guys she dated ended up being her boyfriend for a while and Drakke easily backed off. It didn’t even hurt him to see them together and he actually kind of liked the guy. That was when he confirmed that he loved Sveshha in a different way, not in a romantic way. He wanted what was best for her. 

"I’m sorry, I’ve been going through some shit lately." Drakke said as he rolled out of bed to grab his briefs and pull them on. 

"You don’t say? I thought you were past turning to drugs when things got hard. Don't get hooked on them again, D." Sveshha said as she set her phone down on the bed and look at him seriously.

"It was one pill. I am past them."

Drakke couldn’t deny the the idea of a high had been nagging at him for a couple of months now. He was persistently confused about what was happening within him and it was a tiring internal battle. He had so many questions and no answers.  
He wanted to escape from it and feel a little differently and not be in control of his thoughts for once. Everything he thought he was sure of about himself came crashing down when Roenan showed up at the hospital. 

He couldn’t be gay, he enjoyed women. They turned him on. But why the fuck had Roenan turned him on too? And it had happened multiple times that Roenan probably wasn’t even aware of. Was his brain just confused about the guy? Did it somehow register him as a woman out of some sort of mis-wiring? His face was undoubedtly pretty, but Roenan wasn’t even particularly feminine. 

Or did this mean that he was bi? But how could he be bi... he was already twenty-seven and Roenan was the only guy that ever did this to him. Was he allowed to realize his sexuality this much later in life? And could that realization be triggered by just one person?

Maybe he had he been brain washed by Vernajja to view being interested in the same sex as something more criminal and forbidden, so it’s possible he had repressed what he was actually feeling until Roenan showed up and triggered them out.

Roenan seemed so confident in himself and the chemistry between them. Yet, here he was with all these fucking questions and no answers.

It pissed him off.

“Shit.” Drakke said as he glanced at his watch. “I’ve got to go.” He searched the floor for his other discarded clothes. He was pulling his foot through his wrinkled pants when Sveshha spoke again.

“Drakke, I think we should stop doing this. We’re getting older and I think I need to start figuring out what I want to do with my life and start establishing things in a more long-term way.”

Drakke pulled his shirt over his head and ran his hand through his hair. “You want me to marry you?” He asked in jest.

Sveshha let out a loud laugh. “Can you imagine Svonn at that wedding? Not a chance. I’m marrying someone nerdy and smart and put-together. Not some neurotic wild card.”

“You always say the nicest things about me.” 

“You’re ridiculous. Anyway, stopping reaching out to me for this type of thing. I’m done with it.”

Drakke nodded. “Anything for you princess Sveshha.”

Sveshha gave him a big beaming smile and he huffed a laugh. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the side of her face with one of his hands to bend down to kiss her, but she blocked his lips with her fingers.

“Did you listen to nothing I just said?!” She asked with a laugh.

“Ah, come on. One last one for the lonely road?” He prompted.

She smiled and shook her head before letting him kiss her goodbye.

“Never again!” She said as he started to walk toward her door.

“Was fun while it lasted.” Drakke said with his back to her and a wave of his hand.

“Drakke.” Sveshha said, with a tone that made him stop and look over his shoulder.

“I’m here if you need someone to talk to.” She had a look of concern on her face and he turned away to not have to see it anymore.

“I know you are.”


	26. Real

Drakke rested his head on the cold window as Levvin drove them back toward the University. He had his eyes closed because the light was making his eyes hurt and his head throb simultaneously any time he tried to open them. He took a risk and squinted his eyes in order to reach over to the radio and search for a station that had more mellow music. He turned the volume down before returning his forehead to the nice, cold window while realizing that Levvin had side-glanced him as he did so.

"You need to take it easier on the weekends if you want to make it to thirty. I didn't even realize you drank that much." Levvin chimed in.

"Mmn." Drake hummed in return, since he hated when Levvin preached to him. Drakke heard him take a deep breath and sigh, followed by a moment of silence. Beautiful, sweet, silence.

"Dad's going to start restricting us from doing what we want on the weekends if he sees the state of you." Levvin added. Ah, there it is, Drakke thought. He knew his brother couldn't keep his mouth shut when he would try to ignore him.

"Lev, not now." Drakke begged, his voice still croaky. A wave of sickness flashed through his body. He hoped they were almost to the camp.

"Yes, now!" Levvin said in irritation. Drakke could vividly imagine the disgusted glance he was probably receiving. "You were running so late today I thought there was no way we would make it back on time."

"Well, we are." Drakke chimed in. "Are you done?"

"Unbelievable." Levvin muttered. 

Drakke felt them take round-a-bout that he recognized as being close to the camp's entrance, to his relief. He peaked his eyes open and began to sit up straighter. They rolled up to the arch that donned the title of the University Camp. Levvin rolled down his window to use his scanner at the kiosk and the larger steel doors began to slowly open when their access was granted.

Levvin slowly rolled the car in until they were stopped by the guards for their search. He put the car in park and turned off the engine before unlocking the doors. Almost immediately, the men on guard duty were opening all the doors to search through the car and make sure they didn't smuggle things in like un-permitted weapons, alcohol, the enemy, women. They slid metal detectors over everything and there was a dog that was on the prowl, sniffing over and under their items. Drakke had only ever been able to get his hand on alcohol while at the camp because he knew of a spot in a kitchen storage area that held liquor and other types of alcohol for special events such as graduations and the Military Ball.

The dog that was searching their car began to bark and both Levvin and Drakke jumped in surprise. 

"Whose bag is this?" The man asked as he dragged Drakke's bag out of the trunk.

Fuck, Drakke thought in horrified realization. He pressed the back of his head against the seat and squeezed his eyes shut. He was such a fucking idiot, he'd never forgive himself. He wished it was anyone but Levvin was here to witness this.

"Mine." Drakke croaked.

He heard Levvin shift in his seat and he knew he was receiving a murderous glare. He also heard the guard rummaging through his bag until he spoke again.

"What is this, Kerrshen?"

Drakke opened his eyes and turned around in his seat. The guard was holding a little bag that had three pills in it.

"Looks like candy, sir." Drakke said. He knew he was already screwed for a punishment, so his sarcasm couldn't get him in any worse trouble.

"Looks like weekends at the camp and a week of chamber duty to me." The guard shot back. Drakke's stomach dropped and he turned back around in his seat to stare at the dashboard.

"Since when." Levvin hissed.

Drakke swallowed loudly and glanced at his brother before looking at the dashboard again. "I only had one last night."

"Since when did you relapse Drakke?" Levvin hissed again.

"I'm telling you! I only had one last night and I haven't relapsed. It was the first one I had since..." Drakke drifted off.

The guard walked over to Drakke's door and handed him a carbon copy of his citation. "You're to report to General Kerrshen's office at fourteen hundred hours."

"I can't wait, thank you." Drakke responded as he grabbed the yellow paper out of the guard's hand.

The guard turned away and whistled to the others. They began to clear out of their search and shut the doors of Levvin's car. The citation guard double tapped the side of the car and Levvin started the engine back up and began to roll forward toward the parking area.

"I promise it was just the one, Lev." Drakke said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Levvin remained silent and Drakke felt like that was a bigger slap in the face than an angry lecture from his brother. He supposed he deserved it.

After they were parked, Levvin quickly got out to grab all his things and leave. Drakke was distracted by how bad he felt to have disappointed his brother and he lagged in the car before getting out to collect his things. When he was done, he locked the car for Levvin before heading toward the tower.

He felt sick as he took the elevator to the fourth floor and when he scanned into his dorm, he realized that Roenan was in the kitchen washing some dishes. It was his lucky day. 

Roenan glanced at him, probably to see who had entered, before diverting his eyes back down to what he was doing. Drakke felt the tension as he moved to drop his stuff off at his bed. It looked like no one else was there. He pulled his curtain back to snag his pack of cigarettes and his lighter off his desk before heading back out to the living room. He was about to go downstairs to smoke outside, when something in him made him turn to Roenan as he grabbed the door handle.

"Will you come talk to me outside while I smoke?" He asked, almost shocked by himself for having done so.

His was heart beating a little faster than usual. Roenan looked taken aback, and he wasn't surprised by that. Two months had passed through the semester and he had mastered avoiding Roenan. If Roenan ever walked through the door while he was there, he would grab his bag and head to the gym or he would grab his books and head to the library. He'd pick up his pack of cigarettes and disappear outside, before finding some friends to hang out with for the evening. On certain days, Roenan would come in after his tutoring sessions had ended while he was putting on his work uniform, stuffing his baton and gun in his belt, and heading out for whatever duty he had going on that day. He had also been leaving every weekend and would stay at either Sveshha's or Zykk's. One weekend he even went home to visit his mom and sister because his sister had been more unwell than usual.

Drakke realized a few weeks into this routine, he hadn't been so covert about it. Roenan happened to be the one who was home while he walked in. As he moved toward the bedroom to put his stuff away, Roenan snagged his scan card off the kitchen counter and muttered "two can play this fucking game" before he left the dorm with a slam of the door. His bold exit had made Drakke chuckle and he enjoyed the fact that Roenan threw it back at him. From that day on, Roenan would leave whenever Drakke walked into the dorm while he was there. He knew Roenan was usually going to Saive's because he had still been keeping an eye on him without his notice.

"...Sure." Roenan responded cautiously, as he shut off the sink and used the dish towel to wipe his hands.

Drakke nodded and opened the door to let Roenan walk through before him. They walked together silently as they made their way out of the tower. Once outside, Drakke strode to the side of the building and leaned on it while Roenan followed. He grabbed a cigarette out of the box and slid it between his lips, bringing his hand up to cup around the end as he lit it and took a drag. He let the smoke drift out of his mouth slowly as he looked down at Roenan who had also leaned on the building and was staring at him.

"How have things been with you?" Drakke asked.

"Amazing. I've been having the time of my life." Roenan responded dully.

Drakke laughed quietly. "That's good to hear." He sarcastically returned. 

The breeze picked up and it blew Roenan's long brown hair around his face. He looked tanner than Drakke had ever seen him and the silver spotting in his eyes was unusually bright due to the contrast. They were undoubtedly the most stunning pair of eyes Drakke had ever seen and it was hard to look away from them. 

He cleared his throat and took another drag. "I've been wondering... has anyone tried to summon you to a meeting or have you report to an office? Anything like that these past couple of months?"

Roenan's eyebrows crinkled in confusion and Drakke instantly took that as a no. He felt relief.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Roenan said in response, glancing down and kicking his toe in the dirt.

Drakke took another drag of his cigarette and dropped his hand down. "Have you been coping okay? With the information I gave you about your past?" He asked, ignoring Roenan's lack of response to his previous question.

Roenan's expression turned annoyed. "Are you really trying to ask me that question two months later? What is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things." Drakke answered quickly. He saw Roenan's expression drop a little at that response. "Can I ask something of you?"

Roenan kept his gaze steady and Drakke waited for a moment before he continued.

"Can you let Saive know if anything out of the ordinary happens to you? He's someone who is capable of helping you." 

Roenan's jaw worked. "I remember a time when you used to say you could offer help to me, Drakke. Or was that all just some kind of a ploy?" Roenan reached in between them and snagged the cigarette from between Drakke's fingers, which surprised him. An airy laugh escaped his nose as he watched Roenan take his drag. 

"I didn't know you smoked."

"You never really offered, did you?"

Drakke made an expression that indicated 'I guess your right' and held his hand out for Roenan to give the cigarette back.

He glanced down at Drakke's hand and looked back up at him. "Get your own."

Drakke laughed aloud at that one and dug into his pocket for his box to pick another out and light it up. He almost didn't remember how much Roenan made him forget all the other shit he had going on in his life when they talked. It made him recall why he used to linger a little longer during their hospital days. But whatever it was between them that he had allowed to escalate to on the night of the ball terrified the shit out of him. And that escalation had been his own fault. It was difficult not talking to Roenan anymore, but he couldn't risk being around him and allowing whatever it was that started going on between them to continue. It was dangerous and he didn't even understand it, anyway.

"Well, I'm not able to offer you the amount of help I previously thought I could." Drakke said, referring to Roenan's 'ploy' question. Roenan blew out a puff of smoke and looked up at him.

"Why not?" He asked, keeping his gaze firm on Drakke.

"I'm busier than I thought I'd be."

Roenan shook his head. "No. I don't think that's why."

Drakke felt a wave of nervousness pass through him as he realized where the direction of the conversation was heading.

"Drop it, Roenan." He muttered, hoping to avoid the topic.

"No. You've been so unfair to me, so it's your turn to listen." Roenan flicked his cigarette in the dirt and stubbed it out with his toe.

Drakke gulped as he felt his fight or flight instinct wanting to kick in. He tried to ignore it and took another drag, looking away from Roenan and into the woods next to them.

"Was what happened at the ball a joke to you?" Roenan began rhetorically and in Jaedan, "Because some subtle things you had been doing to me during my first few months here have been fucking with my head. Were you administering some type of psychological torture on me by taking advantage of my sexuality? Is that what this is about?"

"Of course not!" Drakke shot back. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears. "Why would you say that?"

"Because," Roenan looked straight into Drakke's eyes. "You told me you hurt Saive. What stops you from hurting me too." 

Drakke felt a cold wash pass over his body and he dropped his cigarette to the floor. He wanted so badly to walk away from this conversation.

"I've been real with you. Obviously there's a lot of things I've left unsaid and unanswered. And to be perfectly honest, you don't really know the first thing about me. But what you have gotten from me has been real. I don't know how to get you to trust that." 

"So, at the ball when you-" 

"I've been real with you, Roenan." Drakke reiterated. He pushed himself off the wall and Roenan mimicked the movement to step up in front of him to get in his face. He was staring directly into Drakke's eyes.

"So you're scared then." Roenan said lowly. "Of how you feel about me when you're with me and that's why you avoid me." 

The breeze blew again and Drakke was watching how Roenan's hair brushed across his skin more closely, when a leaf came tumbling down and landed in it. Drakke reached up to grab it. He slowly began to drag it out, but he stopped partway to cup Roenan's ear gently and he watched his breath catch.

"Roenan." He said quietly. "I just need you to rely on Saive. Please."

Drakke pulled the leaf all the way out and stepped from around him. He walked away from Roenan with a tight and sorrowful feeling in his chest.


	27. General Brontt Kerrshen

Drakke attended his scheduled classes in a blur. Unlike the lower ranking students who were being educated normally, Drakke's "classes" consisted more of physical training and tactical planning. He was training as one of two Lieutenants under a Lieutanant Colonel with a group of fourteen men of various ranks that would be in his infantry. One of those men was Svonn. The other Lieutenant, Mikk Sevvron, was one Lieutenant rank higher than Drakke was. Mikk was the one who made most of the calls, and he was there to back him. 

Drakke was aware of many different infantries being trained around campus, and he was also aware that they intended to ship them all out in the next two months for special reconnaissances. It meant they were all being shipped out to the frontlines to advance with the missions they'd been planning and training for. Their particular infantry was being sent on a special mission to gather intel in Kostand, at an area of interest in the recently sworn ally of Jadea.

During today’s training, Drakke was berated by the Lieutenant Colonel for being out-of-it, which was highly unusual of his character. He hated inconsistencies and mistakes in his work and he had worked hard to rank as high as he was. He could also admit that he'd been given a lot of leeway, having his father as a General, which had landed him with a lot of animosity from the other guys. It took him a lot of patience and time, but he was often able to gain their respect and he never had too many issues with the guys around the camp, but there were still the select few who resented him and he accepted that. Except the fact that Mikk was one of them. 

He was having trouble focusing on the technical and tactical aspects of their mission and it showed spectacularly during their training. When the Lieutenant Colonel wasn’t pulling him aside to drill into him, Mikk was muttering little passive aggressive comments here and there. It was taking just about everything in Drakke to not spread the guy out onto the floor. 

Despite being massively hungover, Drakke couldn't stop thinking about having been caught with pills, Levvin being there to witness it, the talk with Roenan, and the fact that after his training he would be heading to the General's office. He was shocked his head hadn't combusted due to the bombardement of troubled thoughts and worries going through his mind.

He had been forced to do an extra hour of tactical planning for their upcoming mission. To his obvious inconvenience, Mikk had been forced to stay too since he would be in charge of the infrantry and had responsibility over those under him, which included Drakke. After it was over, the Lieutenant Colonel dismissed a very livid Mikk, but continued to shout at Drakke a little while longer before allowing him to leave. He had twenty minutes to get to the General's office and he was dreading every second of it. 

His footsteps echoed around him as he walked through the dark and quiet camp. He lit up a cigarette and envied the many people were probably back at their dorms cooking dinner or messing around with their friends. Drakke wanted nothing more than to put on his sweats and sleep for a year. 

He walked slowly, focusing on the calming feeling he got as he smoked and looked up at the stars. As he watched the white smoke trail slowly curl up into the sky and disappear, he wondered if there was life on the other planets and if they had fucked up as royally as they all had down here. Drakke took a deep breath and dropped his head forward to continue on his way. 

He slowly made his way up to the fancy building that held the General's offices and attempted to predict how the conversation with General Kerrshen might go, so that he could get an idea of how he’d like to respond during their conversation. He always liked to be a little prepared before he talked to his father. Although, it was usually up in the air how a meeting with his father might go, and it always depended on his mood. Drakke was well aware today wasn’t one of those “up in the air” days. He was far too fucked to receive any mercy. 

He reluctantly stepped up to the front door and let out a rattling breath as he knocked. 

“Place your finger on the scanner and state your rank and full name.” The secretary’s voice said on the intercom.

“Lieutenant Drakke Kerrshen.”

There was a pause as his finger finished scanning.

“Come in Lieutenant Kerrshen.” The voice said and then Drakke heard the door unlock. 

He turned the handle and walked into the waiting room. There was an enclosed cubicle area with protective glass that protected the secretary from any possible assault. The secretary behind the glass smiled at him. “How are you Drakke?” She asked.

“Fine.” He said. “I'm reporting to General Brontt Kerrshen.” He added to avoid further small-talk and clarify which General he was meeting. He knew other Generals shared offices in the same building, just like they probably shared the women. Drakke was well aware that his dad fucked his secretaries. They were basically the only women in the camp. 

He once remembered seeing a very busty secretary leave his dad's office as he sat in the waiting room to meet with him. She was still straightening her collar and had wiped her mouth provocatively as she left, glancing at Drakke with a look like she wanted him to know what they’d been up to. He had granted her wish with a glance of disgust. 

“One moment.” The secretary said as she reached to press a button on her desk that alerted the General when someone was there. She waited as a light flashed back and looked up with another smile.

“He’ll be with you shortly. He’s finishing up a quick meeting.” Drakke nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. The secretary began working at a computer and Drakke slouched down further to lean his head against the back of the seat.

A few minutes had passed before the door opened again and his father walked out with the Lieutenant General and the Major General. They all exchanged handshakes before the other two men saluted goodbyes and left the building. His dad still lingered in the office doorway and he was staring at Drakke with a still expression, but his jaw was visibly working.

Drakke felt his body go weak as he stood up and walked past his father and into the office. There was a long, dark, wooden conference desk surrounded by intricate and tasteful dark blue armchairs. Drakke stood in front of one the chairs before he turned to face his dad, but he wound up propping himself up onto the table and was unbelievably disoriented. 

Drakke just about passed out when the shock of it all faded and the pain seared into him across his face. He tasted the blood before he realized there was a tooth in his mouth. As his vision started breaking away from a brown cloud and into a clarity, he saw his dad expertly flipping his baton away and into the sheath in his belt.

“Sit."

Drakke spat out his tooth, which included some of the blood, into the palm of his hand and slid it in his pocket. It looked like he’d be getting another fucking implant done in the next few weeks. He grabbed the handles of the chair for support as he unsteadily sat himself down into the chair that faced where his father always sat. 

His dad tossed the small bag of three pills onto the table between them. Drakke was so out it, he stared at the bag for what felt like thirty seconds before he processed what it was.

"I made a mistake." He said, his voice sounding bizarre due to the blood and the heavy swelling. Bronnt took a seat in his own chair.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you off to a Reaper Camp with the rest of the scum out there!" Bronnt spat, referring to the death camps that had been sent up for those determined "indesputably untreatable". People who refused to share the same values as those of Vernajja or were consistent offenders of the law often got sent to some type of camp, whether it was correctional, hard labor, or a reaper. It was why they had so many prisoners-of-war swear themselves to the country.

"Dad..." Drakke started quietly.

“Your ability to rank up will be on hold and you will be sent to a correctional facility after your mission. I'm assigning Lieutenant Ventrovv to the task of supervising and running the reports of No. 284." Drakke felt himself snap back into it and whatever blood was left in his face rushed out. Ventrovv was Saive’s supervisor, unbeknownst to the Jaedan, and he was known around camp for being heartless and brutal to POWs he supervised. And No. 284 was Roenan.

"Dad, I'm capable! I made a mistake and I am owning up to it! I’ll gladly take any form of punishment you find suitable and I’ll drug test here with you every day if I have to. Please... I'm begging you to give me a chance to right this. I've been four years without issue!" Bronnt looked like he wasn't even hearing what Drakke was saying.

"I've worked endlessly and have come so far in my duties, I don’t want to lose that. Roenan trusts me and I don’t think he’ll open up well with anyone else. I’m all he’s known from the start. I have a good hold over him! I’m the best bet you have at achieving whatever it is you need from him. Please, dad, have some pity on me here... I'm your son!" Drakke saw a flicker in Brontt's eyes. 

There was a long moment of silence where Drakke sat breathing hard. He could hardly see out of his right eye from the swelling and his head was searing and pounding. Brontt broke out of his stern and unreadable stare, for a moment, to light a cigarette. He smoked as he continued to study Drakke with an expression so composed and unimpressed, it was infuriating. He took his time to finish his cigarette before bending forward slightly to dab the lit end out into a small ashtray on the table.

“Roenan understands his position and he has a determination to work toward adapting properly into the Vernajjian culture and wants to continue learning our ways.” Draic lied, as he continued. “He told me he values what we believe and will study hard. He wants make himself useful here. He's interested in politics, just like you hoped he would be.”

Drakke had lied a lot in his reports to his father, and he had successfully kept up the illusion that Roenan was a person who was interested in swearing himself to Vernajja. He had a feeling that if he didn’t lie or that if he had properly reported Roenan from the start, Roenan would have been sent in to endure brainwashing and torture. Drakke didn’t know how long it would take until they realized that Roenan didn’t truly care for Vernajja’s ways and would send him off to a correctional facility... or worse. 

Bronnt seemed to listen to what Drakke had said and leaned back further in his chair. He studied Drakke for another unbearable length of time before he spoke. 

“To date, you have done well regarding your task involving 284. As of now, I will refrain from my urge to order you to a correctional facility as I take a week to deliberate whether or not I will reassign a more capable person to the task. You are to report back to my office a week from now at the same hour to discuss my decision.” Drakke took a subtle deep breath and relaxed more than he had the entire conversation. He had a week to prove himself and he would. 

Brontt stood up and Drakke followed to stand in a salute. “However...” Brontt continued, “You will be forbidden free leave for the unforeseeable future and are punished to two weeks of chamber duty under my viewing and command. You will do as you are told. Get out of my office.”

Drakke moved toward the office door without a second of delay. He couldn’t wait to get the fuck out of there. He probably should have been more distressed about the punishment he received, but he was far too relieved to not have lost his supervision of Roenan just yet. 

He barely comprehended as the Secretary mumbled some type of goodbye through his pounding headache. He reached for the door and tossed it open, feeling a wave of nausea overtake him until he threw up into the bush outside, just after the door snapped shut. Drakke leaned on his knees panting for a long moment, before he straightened himself up. He blinked heavily in an attempt to throw off his pounding headache and exited into the night.


	28. Late Night

Roenan awoke with a jump as he heard someone walk into the front door of the apartment so late. Levvin, Zykk, and Svonn hadn’t stirred at the sound and he took a deep breath before allowing himself to relax his muscles and sink into the mattress again. It was unusual for Drakke to return as late as it was, even when he was actively avoiding Roenan.

He rolled over, trying to find a comfortable position, but was feeling restless. He had been woken up out of another strange nightmare involving his mother and he was having trouble shaking the thoughts of it. He laid around for another twenty minutes before his curiosity got the best of him.

Roenan pulled off his sheets and slid to the end of the bed to climb down his latter. He made his way to the door of the bedroom and opened it as quietly as he could to peer out. The light was off in the bathroom across the way and the light was also off in the kitchen and living area. He squinted his eyes and saw a streak of light coming from under the door of the far bathroom that none of the roommates ever used. 

They had all once joked that the second bathroom was haunted, which is why it had been left unrenovated. Zykk had a theory that when the construction to renovate the buildings began, the workers realized the bathroom in their dorm had a poltergeist, so they decided to abandon it and build an entirely new bathroom by slimming down the kitchen. Svonn suggested that the budget ran low and so they could only afford one of the renovations, which was the likely cause. Zykk still stuck by his own theory and had even taken a daring shit in the “haunted bathroom” as a joke once, since none of them had ever used it.

Roenan let the door shut quietly behind him and started pattering across the short hall, and then through the living area, to head toward the spare bathroom’s door. He stood in front of the door and put his ear to the crack, listening to find if he could hear anything. There was only silence.

He grabbed the handle and slowly opened it, squinting his eyes as the light fell across him. He blinked a few times and saw Drakke standing with his hands on either side of a sink and he was leaning with his head bent over the basin. His uniform jacket and white shirt were carelessly discarded to he floor, and there was blood clearly visible on the shirt. Roenan looked up and Drakke’s messy blonde hair was covering his face from view.

“Drakke.” Roenan said quietly. 

“Go back to bed, Roenan.” Drakke responded. He said it quietly and it didn’t sound angry. It was more like he was telling Roenan that there wasn’t anything to see here.

Roenan stood for a moment and bit his bottom lip as he thought about what to do, before letting it slip out from under his teeth.

“Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah.” Drakke answered.

Roenan stood for another quiet moment until he went with his instinct and began to stride over to Drakke. When he got close enough he brushed Drakke’s hair from his face and saw that his cheek was black, blue, and red and his eye was swollen shut. Drakke grabbed Roenan’s wrist to pull his hand away while simultaneously standing up and turning so his back was facing him.

“Holy shit, Drakke...” Roenan breathed. “Hold on a second.”

Roenan went to the kitchen to put together a bag of ice, before moving back into the bathroom. When he went back in, Drakke was sitting on the floor and leaning against one of the stalls. He had his knees propped up with his forearms resting on them and his head was leaned back against the stall. He kept his eyes closed. 

Roenan kneeled down next to him and pressed the ice pack to his face. Drakke flinched as it made contact but seemed to relax immediately after. He began to move one of his arms to grab a hold of the ice but Roenan gently pushed it back down.

“I’m used to seeing you after a punch to the face, but what the fuck happened to you?” Roenan asked in shock. 

Drakke was quiet but swallowed loudly. He peaked his left eye open and Roenan could finally see the bright caramel color of his eye. 

“The other kids at school have been bullying me.” Drakke answered dully.

Of course he would say that. Roenan could never expect an honest answer out of this guy.

“Well, when you’re done hiding your serious issues behind your sarcasm, feel free to talk to me.” Roenan answered back. 

Drakke rolled his head so he was face-to-face with Roenan and stared into his eyes with his open one. The look held intensity and Roenan became a little self-conscious because of it.

“You’re a good guy, Roe.” Drakke said suddenly. Roenan felt his heart kick-start and he blinked away from the eye contact. 

“I’m just compassionate.” Roenan responded, before adding, “You wouldn’t understand, it’s a Jaedan thing.”

Drakke laughed weakly and lolled his head back to stare straight ahead of him. “I guess I wouldn’t.” He answered with his dimple still showing on his battered face and his caramel eye smiling. Roenan felt himself flush.

“I’m sorry that I’m such a difficult guy.” Drakke said distantly. “You deserve to be treated well.”

Roenan looked down, before his eyes trailed up Drakke’s shirtless body. He was as toned as you would imagine a soldier to be and had a lot of pink and white scars of different shapes and sizes. One of the marks near his hip even looked like a bite mark of some sort. The sinew of his toned body was impressive and Roenan quickly forced his eyes up as he felt a pang in his somewhere near his gut. 

“Then treat me well.” Roenan responded.

Drakke’s face dropped a little and he reached up to grab Roenan’s hand that was holding the ice. He used his other hand to grab the pack and set it on the floor beside him, but moved his hand back to hold Roenan’s inbetween both of his. Roenan felt his heart begin to beat faster and his adrenaline begin to rush. He looked up at Drakke’s face again. He was still staring forward with a thoughtful look. 

“I’m going to get you back to Jaeda soon, Roenan. I’m sorry it’s been taking so long.” There was a short silence between them as Roenan thought about how to respond. He couldn’t stop focusing on the heat from Drakke’s palms.

“I think you should go to bed.” Drakke whispered, as he closed his eye and let go of Roenan’s hand. 

Something about the pained way Drakke had said it made Roenan stand up slowly, but obediently. He didn’t want to add to the list of difficult things that had probably already happened to Drakke that day.

“Drakke.” Roenan paused a moment before he continued. “Please wake me up if you need anything.” 

Drakke didn’t react or respond to him and Roenan slowly turned around to head back to his bed. He glanced back over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him and he realized that Drakke had watched him leave.


	29. Comfort

Roenan was lying on his stomach in the grass of one of Saive’s favorite little openings on campus. Saive liked it because it was pretty hidden from view and you basically needed to know it was there to even find it. It seemed like the area was once meant to be a little garden spot since there was a stone bench in the small enclosure. Roenan assumed the bushes surrounding the opening had overgrown and no one cared to cut them back. You had to hop over the shortest bush to get in. 

He had his arms up and bent so he could rest his cheek on his hands and he focused on the sun soaking through his shirt onto his back. Saive was lying on his back next to him with his feet planted on the ground and his knees were bent up, the backs of his wrists were covering his eyes. 

“Oeleen...” Roenan said, testing the name since he rarely ever said it. Saive had only told Roenan his last name once near the start of their boot camp days when Roenan had grilled him in an attempt to get to know him better. “What part of Jaeda is that from?”

“Vaena, I think. That’s where I was born.” Saive answered.

Many of the family names in Jaeda could be associated with certain areas because it was unusual for families to move from where they were born. Jaedans liked to travel, but they always held some sort of innate connection to the area they were born. Many Jaedans believed that it was their duty to the gods to take care of the place their life began and help it continue to flourish, and they would do just that. It was hard to find a place in the country that was left unkempt or uncared for. There were always a few of those run-down spots, but they tended to be from lower income families who couldn’t afford all the upkeep of their homes. 

There were also towns within Jaeda that had been influenced by immigration. The immigrant families tended to uphold the ways of their homelands which made for patches of different cultures around the entire country. Roenan loved visiting those spots because it felt like being in a new country and he loved trying the foreign food.

Roenan had grown up in the town of Loral and he knew that Saive had resided briefly in the orphanage the next town over. He was still convinced that their paths had crossed in the past. 

Since Saive had been an orphan, he had often spent his childhood moving around to different orphanages. He had told Roenan that he became good at picking up languages due to his time spent living in immigrant towns. Roenan always thought the aspects of Saive’s childhood were fascinating, since Saive had lived such a different life from him. 

“What about Farrah?” Saive asked. “Have you ever tracked down your dad’s last name to find whereabouts in this shithole he came from?”

Roenan gave Saive an unimpressed look that he couldn’t see since he still had his eyes covered. He was in one of his sassy moods and Roenan was trying his best to ignore it.

“You know, Farrah is actually a family name in Glendal, Jaeda. I looked it up once.”

“That would be Faerah. Not Farrah.” Saive corrected. 

“Whatever, same thing.” Roenan shot back stubbornly, as he rolled over onto his back and sat up. He wondered what made his parents pick the name Farrah, if they truly had changed their identities. Maybe because it still held a Vernajjian type of spelling, but sounded similar to a family name of Jaeda. Perhaps his dad knew he wouldn’t be fooling anyone with a Jaedan last name and Vernajjian-caramel eyes... and maybe that would have brought unwanted attention to whatever they had been hiding from. 

Roenan took a deep breath and looked around the opening. It was a nice, bright day and probably one of the warmest he had ever felt since arriving. A few days prior, Roenan had gotten close to asking Drakke if the weather was actually warming up for the season or if a heat wave was just passing. But, it had been nearly two weeks since he spoken to Drakke in the bathroom, and he had gone back to actively avoiding Roenan. He also began coming home later than usual. Roenan assumed Drakke didn’t even want to catch him awake now.

He looked down at Saive and studied him for a moment until he noticed something off. His eyebrows furrowed as he leaned down to get a better look at Saive’s wrists. They had pink markings around them and were faintly bruised. The sides of them were raw and scabbed, as if they’d been dug into by something sharp.

“Are you asking me to smack you?” Saive muttered, as he rolled his hands up to look at Roenan with his silver eyes. “I hate when you stare at me.”

“Saive... are those from handcuffs?” Roenan asked hesitantly, pointing toward his wrists. Something in Saive’s expression seemed to shift and he brought his wrists down into his lap and sat up to try to hide them.

“They’re from cleaning.” Saive mumbled as he looked away and Roenan pressed him further.

“I thought you weren’t being tortured anymore. Did you do something and get punished?” 

“They’re from cleaning.” Saive repeated, a little firmer and in annoyance. 

“No they’re not, quit lying to me!” Roenan shot back. 

“Back off already, Roe!” Saive snapped, looking back to Roenan angrily. 

Roenan shook his head and ground his teeth. He could feel the irritation welling in him. 

“Why don’t you ever confide in me?!” He asked in exasperation. “I wish you would swallow your pride and open up to me for once! Quit suffering everything alone all the time!”

“You need to stop prying all the time.” Saive warned, angrily. “My business isn’t yours!” 

“Yes it is! Because I care about you!" Roenan practically shouted, the hurt clear in his voice. "Do you actually even trust me?" 

A snarl appeared on Saive’s face and he shoved up off the ground. Roenan stood up quickly and grabbed Saive’s arm as he took a step away. Saive whipped around and had the front of Roenan’s shirt twisted in his grasp before Roenan could understand what happened. He’d pulled Roenan toward him and their faces were close. His eyes were flickering in and out of focus. The reaction was lasting longer than Roenan had seen in months, and it confirmed for him that Saive was likely enduring torture again and it was causing him to have trouble controlling his ascension. Roenan’s vision began to blur as he tear-up, watching his friend fight for control.

When Saive’s eyes cleared and when it seemed that he comprehended what was happening around him, his grip loosened from Roenan’s shirt and he dropped his hand.

“I’m sorry.” Roenan whispered, his voice feeling heavy. “I’ll stop. Just don’t walk away from me right now. I can’t handle that.”

Saive took a deep breath to calm himself and remained silent as Roenan began to cry openly. It felt good to let the tears fall out. They had been long overdue, and it felt like he was releasing a ton of bad energy that had been stuck inside him. Everything that had changed in his life, everything that had happened between him and Drakke, everything that was happening to his best friend... he stood there and let it all out.

As Roenan cried, he felt Saive suddenly shift forward and grab him, pulling him so their bodies pressed together. He wrapped his arms firmly around him and Roenan froze for a moment in shock, because Saive had never affectionately touched him before. The feeling of relief that the hug gave him was overwhelming. 

Roenan slowly reached up and hugged Saive back.

“I’m sorry.” Roenan muttered. “I just get scared that they're going to end up killing you.”

"Tch." Saive pulled away with a smirk on his face. "The only dead man here will be you."

It took Roenan a moment to remember the first time he had spoken to Saive at the hospital before he began laughing. 

"Who knew that smart-ass little shit would end up becoming my best friend." Roenan said through a smile as he wiped his eyes with the cuff of his shirt.

Saive smiled back. "Neither of us are going to die here, Roe. Not on my watch."

Roenan nodded as he took a deep breath and sighed. "I really hope you're right. I'm losing faith each passing day around here."

"Don't say that." Saive responded. "Everything is going to be fine."

Roenan felt touched by Saive comforting him, when it felt like the roles should have been reversed. He felt so fortunate to have Saive here with him, but he wanted nothing more than for him to get back to Jaeda before it was too late. The thought of something terrible happening to Saive made his throat tight.

"How about another hug?" Roenan tried, while attempting to deflect his grim thoughts. "What do you say?" 

"Don't over-do it. That was a first and a last." Saive responded quickly, taking a step away from Roenan, causing him to laugh under his breath.

"Alright, let's get out of here. I have a date with a broom and a dust pan later." Saive added.

"A threesome? I didn't realize you were so scandalous." Roenan said, impressed.

"I can't wait to get to my dorm and not have to see you." Saive responded, before he hopped over the bush and onto the walkway.

Roenan laughed louder and followed suit, falling into step beside Saive so they could head back to the tower together.


	30. The Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING]  
> This chapter is dark and discusses torture methods and contains a torture scene that may be uncomfortable for readers. I wanted to give you a fair warning.
> 
> I will start the upcoming chapter with a quick reference back to what happens in this chapter, so you get an idea of what happened in the story without needing to read it (if you choose to skip over this one).
> 
> But, I really wanted to be able to depict the kind of world my characters are living in and to delve into what they have to go through.I actually researched tortured methods that had been used during war (YIKES)... so hopefully the feds don’t come knocking on my door due to my bizarre search history *peaks out the blinds*.
> 
> Sorry if I traumatize you! But things are going to start kicking off from here.
> 
> Also... I haven’t given this a good clean read-over so excuse any typos, etc. for the time being!

Drakke was sitting in the viewing room of the chamber with his head in his hands. He had felt like he was going to be sick, but was able to push it back. They’d just finished a particularly brutal torture session where he and two others had mocked an execution of a Hervortian prisoner to get some answers out of him. They had injected him with an anesthetic instead of a lethal drug and his limp body was returned to where he was being housed. He’d live to see another day, and another chamber session. 

Most of Drakke’s chamber duty the past week had been successful but it had been incredibly stressful and, as always, unbelievably traumatizing. He had to admit he had a way of getting prisoners to spill their information when he was the interrogator in the room. Rather than being brutal, he had a more civil manner of asking questions, building rapport with prisoners until they felt comfortable with him and started to unravel and come clean. 

But sometimes he had to be the one to inflict the pain, instead of asking the questions. He hated that role and the first time the job as the torturer was ordered of him, he turned to drugs afterward. The job itself not only mortified him, but it had also brought up too many bad memories. That was when he had first gotten hooked, making it ironic that his dad was now using the very thing that got him on to drugs to punish him for using. But, over time, he had learned to numb himself to what he was doing in these situations and this role.

Brontt had been watching from the viewing room for the past week and a half to be sure that Drakke was carrying out his interrogation and punishment jobs well. A week after their initial meeting, Drakke had met with Brontt again who confirmed that Drakke would receive a second chance at supervising "No. 284" because he had been doing so well during his chamber duties. It had been the biggest relief that Drakke had felt in so long. He only had two days left to endure of his disturbing tasks.

The door opened to the viewing room and Drakke sat up. When he saw who entered, his stomach felt like it dropped down to his toes. Saive was in the middle of two guards who were gripping him by his elbows. He had his hands cuffed behind him and he seemed to be "ascended", as Roenan would put it.

"No..." Drakke whispered under his breath, the blood leaving his face.

Brontt entered through the door behind them with a document in his hand. He was scanning over it as the men opened the door to the chamber, guiding Saive inside.

"Grab the whip off the wall." Bronnt demanded of Drakke, without looking up from the documents. He followed the men into the chamber and the door shut with a snick. Drakke watched through the large window as the men use the rope-type of contraption dangling from the ceiling to hang Saive up by his thumbs. It forced him to have to stand tip-toed. 

The chamber room was all white, and the lights were blindingly flourescent. It always took Drakke's eyes a while to adjust from the exposure of the chamber room when he left. The brightness was its own form of torture. 

The room also housed various types of objects used for chamber sessions. There was a cot with straps for the arms, feet, and neck that had been rolled against one of the walls. There were also ankle cuffs on the floor and Saive’s ankles were currently strapped into them. Handcuffs dangled from the ceiling above the ankle cuffs, but they had been tied up and away so that the contraption for thumb-hangings could be used. Drakke had heard once that rope had been had also been used for a “mock hanging”, where they’d hung the prisoner until they were close to passing out before placing support under their feet and grilling them with more interrogation questions. The place was a living nightmare. 

The equipment in the room was interchangeable and sometimes you couldn’t predict what kind of device you would find in it... or wouldn’t find in it. Drakke has once stopped by to speak to his father about an urgent matter regarding his sister and her health. When he was permitted into the viewing room, the chamber was empty except for one prisoner and an unbelievable amount of spiders of various types. Since the Vernajjian that oversaw the prisoner had gotten close to him and found out the his weakness as an arachnophobe, they took advantage of it. The prisoner had been pounding on the viewing room window in terror and was quick to spill information on that day. Drakke shivered at the memory.

He felt weak as he pushed up out of the chair and walked over to the wall that held a supply of various weapons. When he spotted the bull whip he attempted to grab it, but his shaking hands knocked it off the wall and it landed on the floor with a small clatter. He scrambled downward to pick it up, but fumbled with it until he got a decent grip.

Sometimes Drakke questioned his reality and this was one of those moments. Was this really his life? Was this something he was about to do and not some unbearable nightmare he'd wake up from? He wanted to run. He wanted to run right out of the doors to this camp without ever looking back. He wanted to live life as he chose to live it, far, far away from Vernajja.

But he couldn’t and he never would. This was his fate. He was also just a pawn in the system. A weapon that could be used freely by the government through force, threats, manipulation, and the overall lack of concern for the humanity that existed in others. He hadn’t chosen to be a militant, that life was chosen for him.

And this was reality. This was exactly what he was about to do. What choice did he even have? If he refused, he’d be sent to a facility and it would put Roenan in danger of suffering the same fate as any of the other one prisoners at the hands of Lieutenant Ventrovv and his father. 

If there was one thing he was certain of and that both he Saive both had in common, it was the fact they both cared about Roenan and would avoid anything that put him in their places. Saive and Drakke had been through this together before and they would endure it again. And that thought alone was the only driving force that allowed Drakke to be able to grip the whip harder and enter through the chamber door.

As he slowly walked in, he looked toward Saive. He was shirtless and his head was bowed down, his shaggy brown hair falling around his face. His blank silver eyes were open and staring unseeingly toward the white floor. For a moment, Drakke thought he closely resembled Roenan and the image of that made him close his eyes and look away.

Brontt tossed the document onto a small table that had been set up in the room and slid it toward Drakke. Drakke approached the table and grabbed the document, bringing it closer to his face to study it.

“A code.” Drakke muttered.

“We’ve tracked it back to Jadea.” Brontt said as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cigarette box. “We’re going to find out what it says.” 

Brontt lit up his cigarette and inhaled, gesturing to the guards to stand by. Drakke swallowed dryly as his dad gestured for him to take his place behind Saive, and Bronnt pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. 

Nearly ten unbearable minutes ticked by as Bronnt patiently smoked and waited for Saive to come to, when Drakke finally saw his head begin to lift. 

“How nice of you to join us.” Bronnt said in a neutral tone, staring up toward Saive’s face. Drakke couldn’t see Saive’s expression, but he watched as his posture became tenser and his stance more prepared. 

“Do you have any idea why we brought you here this evening?” Bronnt asked. 

Saive remained quiet and still as Bronnt continued to stare at him neutrally. 

“No? Then perhaps I can show you. One moment.” Bronnt said, as he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and leaned forward to burn it out on Saive’s hip. 

Drakke saw the muscles in Saive’s back tense up and he left out a long huff, bending his head forward while Bronnt flicked the cigarette away to walk toward the table. Drakke looked down at his toes and squeezed his eyes shut briefly. 

Brontt returned in front of Saive with the document. He held it out toward him to let Saive see ‘what had brought him there that evening’. Saive remained stock-still and silent. 

“Does this look familiar to you.” Bronnt asked. 

There was a long moment of silence and the dread that built up in Drakke hit its peak when his father gestured to him and held up a finger. One. 

Drakke took a deep breath and moved to lash out the whip. The smack of the whip was followed by a small noise from Saive and his panting quietly afterward. Drakke’s heart was beating fast and he felt his face falter into a pained expression for a moment, reflecting how he felt. 

“I think it does.” Bronnt said lowly. He flipped a page over and showed it to Saive again. The long silence was tormenting. Bronnt sat down in his chair and held up three fingers. Drakke allowed himself to go numb before he moved again. 

By the time the last whip cracked, Saive let out a loud cry and slumped a little, but hissed as the device above him pulled at his thumbs. He gathered his strength and composed his stance. 

“We can be here all night, Jaedan scum. But I have a feeling you’ll want to speak up sooner than that.” 

“I don’t know what it means.” Saive mumbled. 

“You what?” Bronnt asked in a taunt. “I didn’t quiet catch that.” 

“I don’t know what it means.” Saive said louder. 

“That’s a shame.” Bronnt said as he leaned back in his chair. “Let see if ten more lashes will tigger your memories.” 

Saive’s back had begun to bleed from the long dark cuts. A drip traveled down and soaked into the band of the light sweats he was wearing. 

Drakke hesitated for a moment too long and his father looked directly at him. 

“Would you prefer to lose your duties, son? To think you had been doing so well this week... perhaps the correctional facility can remind you of why you’re honored to be here.” 

Saive’s head turned a little to the side and his silver eyes appeared, but he couldn’t glance all the way to see Drakke. In the slightest movement, he saw Saive nod his head to urge him on. 

Drakke gripped the whip so hard that his knuckles went white. He lashed out again and again, wishing there had been something he could do to block out the cries and shouts of pain from Saive as he completed the ten consecutive whips. He felt his own vision begin to tunnel when a warm back-spray blood doused over him. It was all the strength he had left to muster that kept him from passing out on the spot. 

When he had completed the last lash, Drakke turned around to pace in a circle and run his hand over his face and through his hair. He couldn’t prevent himself from reacting to what he had done. His hands were shaking so badly, he was sure that all the men in the room could see it. 

Everything started to blur in the moment. Saive was struggling to stand and Bronnt was shooting more interrogation questions at him about the documents. Drakke couldn’t even comprehend what was happening any longer and he felt himself disassociating. 

“Fuck you!” Saive spat, snapping Drakke back into the present. He saw his father stand up and grab Saive by the throat. 

“Dad.” Drakke heard himself say loudly as he took a step forward. 

Bronnt jerked Saive’s neck before tearing his hands away and striding angrily toward Drakke. He yanked the whip out of his grasp and shoved him away to begin lashing out at Saive’s back relentlessly. Saive was shouting in pain as his back, already raw with gashes, was being whipped over and over. At one point and a sob escaped him and his knees buckled before he struggled back up. The ankle cuffs jangled as he twisted in agony as the whips lashed out, sounding wetter with each strike. Drakke could only stare in horror and the two guards in the room had even shared a look.

“Dad!” Drakke yelled as he saw Saive slump. “He’s passed out! Please...” 

Bronnt tossed the whip to the floor and it skidded away, leaving bright trails of blood brushed across the white in its wake. Bronnt gestured to the guards to bring Saive down and he strode directly toward the door. Drakke stared after him in shock. It had been a long time since he had seen his dad lose composure like that in the chamber, since Bronnt strictly interrogated while those who had been punished did the torturing. 

He knew Saive’s time was running out. 

“Drakke.” His dad demanded as he went through the door. 

Drakke made himself follow and looked toward Saive as he walked away. He heard him mumbled something as the men untied him, but his eyes were still closed. 

When Drakke walked into the viewing room, Bronnt was standing with his hand on the knob of the other door. His back facing Drakke and he didn’t turn around when he spoke.

“You showed weakness in there.” He said firmly. “Don’t ever show weakness in front of me again. Do you fucking understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes.” Drakke breathed. 

Bronnt tossed the door open and disappeared through it. When it shut, Drakke stumbled back against the wall and he felt his legs gave out. He slid down until he was sitting and closed his eyes, biting down on his knuckles to hold back the yells that threatened to escape.


	31. Saive.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you chose not to read the last chapter but want to be caught up, please see the following summary:
> 
> The POV is Drakke’s.
> 
> Drakke has been carrying out his two weeks of chamber duty punishment which involves him being the interrogator and torturer of prisoners in the “chamber” (all under the supervision of his father).
> 
> He does his tasks well and has been given a second chance to carry on with his task involving No. 284. He is also no longer under consideration of being sent to a correctional facility by his father. 
> 
> While Drakke is on chamber duty, Saive is brought in for an interrogation, since General Kerrshen has a hold of documents tracing back to Jaeda and are written in code.
> 
> General Kerrshen interrogates Saive to try to get him to admit that he understands the code while ordering a Drakke to unwillingly whip Saive when he doesn’t answer or doesn’t answer well.
> 
> Saive angers General Kerrshen, causing him to snap. He snags the whip from Drakke to lash at Saive until he passes out.
> 
> Lovely, right?

When Saive opened his eyes he was no longer tied up in the chamber and getting his back whipped incessantly by General Kerrshen. He was now lying on his stomach in a patch of grass. His right cheek was pressed into the ground and he was staring at a hedge of bushes. His back was stinging with a pain that was hard to describe. He imagined that being tied to a car and dragged for a good while over asphalt would be comparable. Or like having an already awful sunburn that was taking direct hits from the sun. 

It was dark and quiet outside except for the glow of a flashlight and two whispering voices.

“I really think it would be better to get him treated at the hospital.” A voice whispered.

“I told you, I’m not bringing him there! Ventrovv always takes advantage of him when he’s hospitalized to interrogate him while he’s weak.” The voice that responded was Drakke’s.

“Can we at least get him up to the dorm?”

“No!” Drakke hissed. “I can’t risk Roenan seeing this.”

The other person let out an impatient sigh. 

“Well, I’ll need to go grab my kit and some other supplies then. Just stay here with him.”

Saive began to shift his arm up so he could try to push off the ground, but the movement made him gasp in pain.

“Easy.” The unfamiliar voice whispered and Saive heard the shifting of clothes as the person moved.

“Wait, don’t touch him.” Drakke said quickly and the shifting noise halted. “He doesn’t like to be touched.”

There was a moment of silence before Drakke spoke again.

“Saive.”

“Let me leave.” Saive responded, his voice groggy and heavy. He attempted to move again, gritting his teeth through the pain, but dropped back down into the grass with a pent up breath when it was too much to bear. 

“Let us help you.” Drakke said, before adding to the other person, “Levvin, go.”

Saive heard the Levvin guy get up and walk away from them. It was a silent night and the only noise besides the faint breeze blowing through the trees was the chirping of a few bugs.

As he helplessly lay staring at the hedges, he saw Drakke’s shoes appear into view in front of him. Drakke crouched down and Saive shifted his glance up to look at his face for a brief moment before look back down at his shoes.

“I really fucking hate seeing you.” Saive muttered.

“I know.” Drakke responded, pausing momentarily. “Look, Saive, I have a favor to ask of you.”

Saive let out a short, incredulous laugh and winced as he felt the injuries on his back tug. “I can’t believe you have the audacity to think I owe you anything.” 

“I don’t. In fact, I think I’m the one who owes you everything... and I intend to make it up to you. For everything that’s happened between us here.”

Saive glanced up at Drakke again. His caramel eyes almost looked sad as he spoke again.

“You’ve been there for Roenan from the start and I can’t say that for myself. I really respect you for that... probably more than you know. He’s needed someone to confide in lately and I couldn’t be the person to give him that.”

“Because you’re supposed to be his Sentinel but you got too attached. You panicked and you backed away after building so much rapport. Do you realize how much that hurt him?” Saive responded in Jaedan. Drakke’s eyes flickered for a moment, before he licked his lips and looked off to the side. 

“I know that Ventrovv is my Sentinel. Don’t think I haven’t caught onto the fact that they’ve assigned one of you to a prisoner to watch over or gain our trust and expose our secrets. It’s an interesting tactic. And I still don’t trust you with Roenan. I’ve watched far too many prisoners disappear. Are your men killing their prisoners after they get the information they need?”

Drakke took a deep breath and sat down in the grass. He looked tired and the right side of his face was bruised and slightly swollen from some type of injury that Saive noticed he’d gotten a couple weeks back.

“Some do get sent off. Some have been traded to their home countries for our own prisoners back. Some have sworn themselves to Vernajja and have been deemed trustworthy enough to live their new lives off camp. The circumstances vary.” Drakke responded, and had switched to Jaedan too.

“Sent off to where?”

“Hard Labor Camps or Reapers.”

Saive felt heat roll through his body as his anger got the best of him. “I’m fucking disgusted by this country.”

“This brings me back to my favor.” Drakke cut-in, ignoring Saive’s comment. “Can you at least hear me out?” 

Saive remained silent as he stared angrily at Drakke’s shoes.

“I think they’ll send you off soon. You’re not much of an asset to them since you never crack. I have to admit that your resilience, after everything you’ve been through here, has been commendable.” Drakke added lightly. “But I do fear that they’re tiring of you and, I hate to say it, but you’re someone who is Reaper-quality. They won’t want someone as valuable as you to live after you’re out of this camp. You’re too much of a liability.” 

Drake sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair and dragged them down to his face. He paused and rested his face in his hands for a long moment, before dropping them down into his lap. 

“Look, I’m being sent off on a mission in a few weeks and obviously I won’t be here to watch over Roenan while I’m gone. I don’t know if they’ll assign a temporary Sentinel to him or not, but I need you to watch over him for me. Make sure he continues to live life as he’s supposed to in here. Attending classes, tutoring, and staying out of trouble. If you suspect that someone is watching him, make sure they don’t get time alone together. I think I’ve been able to keep him away from interrogations because I run good reports on him and they are happy with he information I’ve been feeding them regarding him. He isn’t a militant so he doesn’t have valuable information regarding Jaedan war tactics anyway, so that’s also been a factor. But, there is something that they want from him and I haven’t been able to figure out what it is.” 

Saive took the information in and thought for a moment. “How much true information have you fed back to the General regarding Roenan.”

“A little, at the start.”

“Like what?” Saive prompted. He attempted to shift a little and hissed at the pain from the movement.

“That he didn’t seem aware about certain aspects of his past that they had uncovered and that he had lived an average life growing up in Jaeda. That he didn’t know how to speak Vernajjian. Little things.

“And what do you mean by ‘classes’?” Saive asked. “He’s been tutoring every day as assignments.”

Drakke’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion before something seemed to dawn on him. He shifted uncomfortably and glance away before he said, “There are some things that Roenan has asked me to keep from you.”

Saive was slightly taken aback when those words had stung. He had always assumed that Roenan was open and trusting of him and he never suspected he’d been hiding anything from him. And how much of an idiot was he to have secrets with the enemy and not his Jaedan companion?

“But, I think you should know. If I’m going to ask a favor of you, I’m going to fill you in on as many details as I can.” Drakke added.

Saive studied Drakke’s face momentarily. “Tell me.” 

Drakke nodded and continued. “I was able to access his files and found out information regarding his past. Roenan is a citizen of Vernajja. He was born here and his parents fled with him, as a baby, to Jaeda after that. It’s believed that they changed their identities before he was born, but I’m not sure why. But according to Vernajjian law, he’s still a citizen. We don’t allow dual citizenship here and there was no record indicating that his parents had tried to change his citizenship to Jaedan. I think once they got in, they wanted to hide as best as they could and avoided doing anything that would leave any type of a trail. I think they were in Jaeda illegally.”

Saive was stunned into silence. It was so much information to take in and the fact that Roenan had kept it all from him hurt. It’s like Roenan was hiding his real self from him and he couldn’t help but to feel betrayed by it. But, what if the information wasn’t true? What if Drakke was relaying false information with a hidden agenda. He was a Vernajjian after all and he couldn’t be trusted.

“You’re lying.” Saive responded.

“I wish I was. It’s going to be hard to ge this back to Jaeda if he doesn’t have a citizenship. That’s been eating at me for a while... what am I supposed to do to get him back without issue? Jadea currently has a ban against Vernajjians entering.” Saive looked up when Drakke’s voice actually sounded distressed. “We’re going to have to smuggle him across the border... I-“ Drakke cut-off abruptly and Saive heard footsteps approaching them.

“I’m going to get you back first.” Drakke whispered urgently. “After that, I need you to work with me to get Roenan back. We’ll come up with a plan. Please, I’m begging you...can you do this with me?”

Drakke had leaned close to Saive and he was staring back into Drakke’s desperate eyes. His expression was pained, and Saive never seen the guy look so vulnerable during his entire time in Vernajja. Drakke suddenly sat up and looked to the person approaching as their footsteps went quieter when they stepped on the grass and walked up next to Saive.

“Saive, this is my brother, Levvin. He’s a trained medic and he’s going to help you with your back.” Drakke quietly stood up after his introduction and disappeared from view. Levvin walked over and crouched down in his place and looked down at Saive. He had seen him around camp a few times before and wasn’t shocked that he was Drakke’s brother. They looked incredibly similar, except Levin was only a little thinner and not as tall. His facial features seemed a little gentler than Drakke’s.

“Another fucking Kershenn...” Saive muttered and Levvin smiled slightly.

“I brought a numbing ointment that should help you get some relief. It’s going to sting initially, but it will be worth it for the hours after. Are you fine with me applying it?”

“I don’t want to be touched.” Saive responded. He knew he wouldn’t be able to control his ascension or any outburst that came with it. 

“I won’t, I’ll pour it over, is that okay?” Levvin asked.

Saive took a deep breath and looked up at him before nodding. Levvin reached into a bag next to him and grabbed out a white piece of cloth.

“You’re probably going to need this as something to bite down on.”

Saive looked at the cloth and nodded again, beginning to prepare himself for what was to come.

Levvin expertly put the cloth in Saive’s mouth without touching him so he wouldn’t have to move to do it himself. Once it was securely in his mouth, Levvin reach back into the bag and pulled out the ointment. He unscrewed the cap and set it on the ground next to him, before kneeling forward over Saive. 

“Are you ready?” He asked.

Saive swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, nodding his head again.

He couldn’t repressed the cry in his throat as the ointment made its way into and over his cuts. He bit down hard on the cloth in his mouth. It felt like someone was using blowtorch over his back and burning deep marks into his skin. By the time the stinging began to fade, Saive’s eyelashes were damp and he was breathing hard through his nose.

“You’re doing good.” Levvin said in encouragement. “Drakke, can you hand me that kit?”

Saive closed his eyes again and tried to relax. His breathing was starting to slow and he was beginning to feel the numbing take a hold. He instantly began to feel sleepy as the relief set in.

“When you’re feeling numb enough to stand, we can wrap you up and pour a little more onto the wrapping. It will hopefully keep the pain away through the night.”

Saive waited a few more minutes before slowing standing up. Levvin had nearly reached to assist him, but Drakke had caught his hand. They both worked to wrap Saive with as little touching contact as possible. He felt himself flicker into his ascension for what was probably only a couple of seconds when Levvin’s fingers pressed into his skin as he tried to hold the wrapping against Saive as the start. When they were done, Levvin poured more ointment onto the wrapping over his back and it only momentarily stung since he was already numbed. 

Saive attempted to part ways with them afterward, but they insisted on seeing him at least to the tower. They walked slowly and silently together through the dark campus until they reached the tower and entered elevator, riding it as it rose to the fourth floor. The elevator dinged when in stopped and Levvin lifted his bag into his shoulder to step out. 

“Let me know when you want to change the wrapping. Keep applying that as needed.” Levvin said, pointing at the ointment bottle he had given to Saive. 

“Thanks.” Saive muttered. He side glanced at Drakke, but he was looking down at his toes. It looked like he would be following him up. The door to the elevator rolled shut again and it began to rise.

“Start feeding small bits of information to the interrogators. It doesn’t even have to be true, just something they could look into. Or something that you think they probably already know. They’ll keep you longer if it seems like your cracking.”

The door opened again with a ding and Saive stepped out before turning around. Drakke had his head bent downward a little and was staring at Saive with piercing caramel eyes from under his eyelashes. They were expectant.

“I’ll work with you.” Saive said in response to the look that Drakke was giving him. “And of course I’ll watch over him. I always do.”

Relief crossed Drakke’s features and he leaned his head back against the elevator mirror. 

“Thank you.” He breathed.

Saive had turned away and began walking toward his dorm when he heard he elevator door close again. The information he had gotten from Drakke was still buzzing in his mind. Roenan had just been so angry with him for never opening up and all the while he had been hypocritically hiding and lying about his own issues. Saive wondered what else Roenan could possibly be hiding from him. He anticipated the talk he would be sure they would have tomorrow.


	32. Secrets Are Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used to dabble with two different spellings of Drakke’s name. So, if you see an odd spelling of his name, let me now.
> 
> I have way more editing to do for this chapter... but, enjoy anyway!
> 
> -Maps

Roenan was returning from an afternoon class to grab a quick bite to eat and to switch out his books. They would start learning more about the Monarchy in the following weeks, and Roenan thought he’d skim ahead through the book while he had his lunch. He found it interesting to be learning about a country whose politics coincided with royalty.

When the elevator opened to his floor, he found Saive leaning on the wall across the way and was taken aback. He emerged, and Saive pushed himself off the wall with a wince to walk up and stand in front of him. His silver eyes glanced down as he snagged the Vernajjian Political Science book out of his hand, while Roenan reflexively tried to grab it back. Saive scanned title and snorted incredulously.

“Unbelievable.” He said as he shoved the book back at Roenan, forcing him to catch it.

“Saive...” 

“That’s an interesting choice of book for Jaedan tutoring.”

“I rented it from the library out of curiosity.”

“Quit lying to me!” Saive spat. “I know you’re taking classes! Why are you still lying?!”

“Because...” Roenan swallowed loudly, he felt overwhelmed by the hostile bombardment. “I didn’t want you to get any wrong ideas.”

“What? Like ‘this must mean he’s a Vernajjian’?” Saive asked. Roenan felt himself flush and he opened his mouth slightly, with no response at the ready.

“Oh, wait... that isn’t a wrong idea, is it, Roenan? It’s just another ‘small thing’ you felt the need to keep hidden from me.”

“How did you...”

“Drakke.” Saive answered quickly. “You thought you could trust him over me? Well, here we are now. Your secrets are out.”

“Saive, stop. You know I trust you. I just didn’t want you to think that I had been spying on you this whole time or something.”

“How do I know you haven’t? You already had these skeletons in the closet, so what's a few more?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You mean a lot to me, Sai, and I know you know that. I would never betray you.” 

“I feel betrayed. It’s like I don’t even know you.” Saive took a step further until he was close enough to whisper straight into Roenan’s ear. “It’s like, you have a whole different identity.” 

Roenan’s head snapped to the side to look at Saive, his eyes wide and his heart pounding heavily.

“Must run in the family.” Saive hissed and his silver eyes flashing angrily, before he turned on his heels and walked away toward the stairs. Just as he was about to make it to the stairwell door, he turned back. “Drakke leaves for a special reconnaissance in a few weeks. You might want to say goodbye to loverboy.” Saive turned around and pulled the door open, disappearing into the stairwell. It closed with a loud slam behind him.

Roenan stood in stunned silence. As the entire exchanged began to swim through his head and sink into him, his feelings hit him like a wall.

He was infuriated. 

He quickly moved and scanned his way into his dorm to storm straight into the bedroom. He strode over to Drakke's bed and threw the curtains open. He had tugged so hard, he heard a loud rip. When he dropped his hand away from the curtain, it fell to dangle awkwardly. He stared at it for a quick moment before yanking the string to the light down and made his way to Drakke’s desk. 

His desk was was incredibly organised. His books sat on the long shelf area provided at the top. He had a large calendar lying on the face of the desk and various holders containing pens, scissors. Little notepads and slips were placed neatly against the back of his desk. 

Roenan looked down at the large calendar and flipped the page up. His eyes followed along with his finger as it dragged across the dates of the following month. Most of his dates listed “Special Training” with a few actual Class titles scattered throughout it. Roenan’s finger suddenly came to a stop on a Wednesday. It was just as Saive had said, Drakke had jotted down the word “Deployment” followed by blank days. 

Fury rose in Roenan and, before he could stop himself, he swiped his arm across the desk, knocking away the calendar and the holders. The supplies from the holders scattered loudly across the desk and onto the floor as the were knocked over. Roenan jerked the bottom drawer of the desk open to reveal files. He pulled them out and tossed them behind him in pure bitterness, papers and folders fluttering around the space. 

Everything Drakke had done to him... befriending him, lying about his accent, kissing him at the ball, pushing him away, asking him to talk to him after ignoring him for months, walking away, holding his hand, pushing him away again. It was all too much of a mindfuck to handle. And now he had told Saive all the personal secrets that he was still coming to terms with himself. Secrets that still hurt and still cut deep. The guy was a fucking asshole. 

He reached for the smaller top drawer and tossed it open roughly, but froze when he looked inside. Drakke had a hat and gloves in the drawer that looked to be part of his military uniform. They were nicer and more professional than the University's uniforms and Roenan could recognized them from the various soldiers he'd seen throughout his time in Vernajja. But what caught his eye was what was poking out from underneath the gloves. Roenan moved them aside to pick up the pair of sevens that represented their favors to one another from the first night they played the truth game at the hospital. 

Roenan’s heart was beating fast in his chest. He set them back down gently into the drawer and slowly stood up. He bent down to the calendar and flipped it back to the present month to look at the date for today. Drakke was in some sort of Cryptologic Linguistics class and he had written down the class time and the room number. Roenan read over the room number a few times until he had it memorized. He strode out from under Drakke’s bed, stepping over the mess he had made, to made his way back toward the University.

——————

Roenan approached the door of Drakke's classroom and slid it open without pausing to think. The entire class froze and everyone turned to stare at him, including the lecturer. Roenan spotted Drakke, who had his eyes trained on him, and pointed at him before he used the thumb of the same hand to point out the door behind where he stood. 

"Is there a reason you think you can come in here and disrupt this class?" The lecturer asked angrily, beginning to stride toward him. “What is your title and name?” 

"The General told me he was sending someone to get me from this lecture today. It's regarding my upcoming leave." Drakke said as he stood, with the scoot of his chair and glance toward Roenan. Roenan gritted his teeth when they made eye contact. 

The lecturer looked at Drakke with confusion but nodded in understanding after a moment. Drakke broke his saluted stance and headed out of the classroom. 

Roenan had already started down the hall without him and Drakke followed. They climbed their way up the stairs of building until Roenan reached the top floor and swung open the door. He stepped out into the open air on the rooftop and walked forward, all the way until the edge, where he could feel the breeze and could look out across the entire encampment. For the first time he was clearly able to gauge the intensity of the security wall that surrounded the encampment. He was now becoming very aware of why Saive had never attempted to escape yet. 

Drakke's boots crunched on the pebbles that laid across the rooftop as he stood next to Roenan. “What's this all about?" He asked, looking out over the encampment also. 

"Why did you tell Saive about my past? You gave me your word." Roenan didn’t look at him as he spoke, but he could see him shrug nonchalantly from the corner of his eye. 

“I felt like it.” 

Roenan quickly turned and drove his fist toward Drakke's face. Drakke dodged the move and shoved Roenan away. He stumbled back, but quickly gained enough balance to kick out at Drakke's ribs and heard him grunt on impact. He charged toward Drakke again and tackled him roughly to the floor and they slid across the pebbles. He hit Drakke's face before he had been able to collect himself and Drakke recovered quickly to shove Roenan down to the floor and, in one swift move, straddle on top of him and exchange the blow. He threw his arms up to protect his face as Drakke drew his fist back again. 

Roenan tried to fight against it as it had been building up during the exchange, and he began to feel the tears welling in his eyes when he couldn't hold it back any longer. The way that he and Drakke were now was too much for him to bear. It hurt him to be this way with the person he had confided in most when he had lost everything. Drakke had meant a lot to him, especially during the first few months as he healed and coped with the losses and changes in his life. Now Drakke could hardly tolerate seeing him. 

Roenan felt Drakke’s grip loosen slowly on his shirtfront before he let completely go, as if he'd hesitated slightly. He was still covering his face, unwilling to show Drakke his tears. 

"Why didn't you tell me they are sending you off?” He cried. "Why didn't you tell me that you're heading to the war? Did you just intend to leave without ever righting things with me? What if you die out there? Would this have been good enough for you?" 

Drakke was silent, but Roenan was all too aware of his weight in top of him. 

“You’re just fine with having built my trust, pushed me away for months with subtle shit here and there that actually showed that you do care. And now you're just going to go piss off and risk your life? Am I just wildly mistaken? Do I seriously mean nothing to you?” 

"Roenan..." Drakke whispered quietly. Roenan felt Drakke’s hands wrap gently around his wrists to pull his arms away from his face. 

"Don't." He demanded as he tried to keep his arms covering himself, but Drakke pulled them away and pressed his wrists to the ground while keeping a hold of them. Roenan blinked away the tears and looked up into Drakke’s caramel eyes. 

"I miss you, Drakke.” His voice shook as he spoke. "I really miss talking to you and confiding in you. I miss how it used to be.” 

He twisted a wrist out of Drakke’s grasp and brought his hand up to drag the dirty blonde hair out of his face. He brushed his fingers along the reddening part of his cheekbone where he'd hit him. Drakke’s breath caught and his caramel eyes flashed at the touch. 

“I miss being near you and I miss the feeling I would get when you were there in a room with me. It’s not the same type of feeling I get when I’m with Saive. I know you felt it too...admit it already.” 

Drakke’s eyebrows furrowed and he blinked away, looking off to the side. His temple moved as his teeth were grinding down. Roenan traced his jawline with his fingers. 

“You and Saive are the only reasons I still wake up and do this everyday, because you both told me that you'd watched over me and that I could do this. Don’t leave me here. I don’t want to lose any more people from my life. I need you.” Roenan begged. 

Drakke turned his head slowly to look back into Roenan’s eyes, his face hovering just above his own. His grip on Roenan’s wrist tightened and his expression looked a mixture of confused and pained. His face was bent so low, Roenan could feel Drakke’s warm, shaking breath flitter across his mouth. His eyes lowered down to Roenan's lips and he licked his own. Roenan’s heart began to beat loudly in his ears. 

“Drakke.” He whispered quietly. “I want you to.” 

Drakke suddenly bent the rest of the way and pressed their lips together. Roenan kissed him back quickly, grabbing the hair behind his head and using his tongue to invite Drakke to open his mouth and deepen the kiss into something slow and sensual. Their tongues slid together as they explored each other’s mouths, and Drakke took Roenan’s bottom lip softly inbetween his before he lifted up, releasing it. He closed his eyes and bent down to press their foreheads together, his breath loud and fast. Roenan moved his head slightly so their noses touched. 

"What is this?" Drakke whispered, his voice shaking. "Why do you do this to me? I don’t understand...” 

"We can be something good, Drakke." Roenan whispered back. 

Drakke pulled up to look deep into Roenan's eyes. "You've said that before...the morning after the ball." He swallowed loudly. "But I'm not sure that it's true." 

"Why don't you want me back?" Roenan asked, wounded. 

"It's not that, Roenan. It’s just... whatever this is. This can kill us. You know that.” 

"I don't care."  


"I do care!” Drakke exclaimed. He lowered his voice before continuing, “I told you that I'd get you back to Jaeda. I promised you. And I'll be coming back to accomplish that.” He finished firmly. 

"Break your promise. Let's run away. Anywhere. Just stay with me." Roenan said desperately. Drakke looked down at him with a scowl before shoving up and off of him. 

"Do you even listen to yourself sometimes?” He asked rhetorically as he dusted himself off. 

“Then... can you at least admit to me, in confidence, that there’s something here.” Roenan gestured between the two of them. “I can live with that much. I just feel like I’m losing my mind when you give in and back away all the time.” 

“Rely on Saive while I’m gone. He’ll forgive you for having secrets. Just give him some time.” Drakke said, impatience tinged in his tone. He had been looking away as he spoke and he turned around to head back toward the door when he’d finished. 

"Don't fucking walk away again!" Roenan warned loudly as he pushed himself up off of the floor. 

Drakke's hand gripped tightly around the doorknob and he was staring down at his knuckles. 

"Drakke... I’m begging you! Acknowledge what you feel for me.” Roenan said desperately as Drakke began to turned the handle. "I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. When you were finally here to listen. I want to help you with your fears. I... I know you’re scared and that’s why you push me away. I'll do anything, just give this a chance..." Roenan voice quivered. "Just take a fucking risk." 

Drakke closed his eyes tightly and his shoulders were heaving with his deep breaths. 

“If something happens to you out there, will you be satisfied knowing that this was it? Just know, I’ll never have been.” Roenan said loudly. 

Drakke pulled the door open and took a step through. 

“Don't you dare walk away if you feel it too!" His voice was thick with emotion and he dropped down into a crouch and put his face in his hands. He already felt like he had been hit in the gut from the rejection. 

There was a heavy silence and Roenan slid his hands down so only his nose and his mouth were covered and he could see Drakke. Drakke was holding the door and had turned to look at Roenan. His expression was pinched and agonized, but he suddenly tore away from the door to move quickly toward Roenan. The door slammed shut as Drakke knelt down in front of him to grab the sides of Roenan's head and pulled him against his collar to press his cheek against Roenan’s hair. Roenan made a noise of relief and need as he reached up and took handfuls of Drakke’s uniform jacket in his fists, closing his eyes. His grip was as tight as he could make it, as if he feared him breaking away again. 

“Roe.” Drakke whispered in a breath. It wasn't hard to realize he was shaking as he held Roenan. 

"Don't be afraid." Roenan whispered, moving to his knees also and sliding his arms around Drakke. 

He felt Drakke shake his head slightly above him. 

“I wish you would be." He responded quietly. 

Roenan pulled back and stared up at him and Drakke slowly brought a hand up and brushed his thumb along Roenan's cheekbone before stopping at the corner of his eye and staring into them. He watched as Drakke eyes searched his back and forth. 

Roenan leaned toward him to press his mouth back to Drakke's. Their kiss start slow, but soon became more demanding. Drakke released a small groan when Roenan bit his bottom lip and let it slide through his teeth. He pushed Roenan back down to the ground to crawl over him and deepened the kiss further. Roenan broke away with a gasp after some time and grabbed at the hair on the side of Drakke's head and pulled it, to expose his neck more and to kiss across and suck at the curve of his jaw. Drakke closed his eyes and released a breath. He moved down Drakke’s neck with his lips and he grabbed at the buttons on Drakke's jacket to undo them. 

"No." Drakke said, as he slowly opened his eyes and he pushed off of Roenan to sit back into a kneeling position. Before Roenan could react to the rejection, Drakke grabbed his hand lightly. “Not here. Will you come lie down with me for a while? The guys are all in class. They probably won't be back to the room for another hour and a half. There's just a lot of stuff going on in my mind right now." 

“Of course I will.” Roenan responded back. Drakke stood up and reached his hand down for Roenan to grab. He pulled him up and didn't release his hand as they began to walk toward the door. Roenan felt heat sear through his chest as they made their way down the stairs. Drakke dropped Roenan's hand as they entered back into the hall of the building and they walked quickly together toward the exit.


	33. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split the last chapter because it was so long... 
> 
> Also, I added a bit I had written about when Roenan's mom found out he was gay. I thought it could fit into this chapter.

The walk to the tower was unbearable for Roenan with Drakke so close to him. He wanted to reach out and shove him against walls and continue to kiss him. He wanted to push him down into the grass and continue what they had started... show him all that he had been missing out on. He wanted to just be able to grab a hold of his hand as they walked and not have to let go.

When they entered the elevator, the urge to lunge at Drakke almost overwhelmed him. But he wasn’t going to overstep his boundaries. He was so comfortable with what was going on, but he knew Drakke was struggling.

Roenan remembered back to when he was a kid and had his first crush on one of his friends from school. He knew that what he was feeling was different than what was considered ‘usual’. Most of the time he didn’t imagine what games he wanted to play with his friend, but he preferred to imagine them holding hands or kissing even getting married when they grew up.

At the start he was confused. He wondered if something had been wrong with him because he didn’t want to kiss and marry girls. Then he thought that maybe he just wasn’t understanding the concept of friendship and crushes. He thought that maybe a friendship was actually the feeling of wanting to kiss someone and that was how you knew when you wanted someone to be your friend. And he assumed that was why boys mostly hung out with boys and girls mostly hung out with girls. Maybe people only got married to the opposite sex to have kids. He was definitely normal.

As he got older and his romantic feelings for the same sex never changed, but as the definition of friendship became clear, he realized that he was still normal. A special normal. The feelings that he had for the same sex were real and they were, indeed, romantic. He was gay and he was fine with that. It didn’t take him too long to come to terms with it either, since it was all he had ever known. As he became older, he dated men openly and proudly.

He began to recall the first time his mother found out he was gay. He had been sneaking around with a seventeen year old boy when he was fifteen. His parents were going to be out for the night so he’d invited him over. They drank some of his parents alcohol and eventually ended up fucking in his room. Roenan’s dad had been called into work for an emergency and his mom had returned home. 

She opened the door to his room to let him know she was back, and she had caught them in the throes of sex.

“Shit!” Roenan shouted as he pulled the covers up over them.

She turned to face away and everything was quiet for a few moments. “Can you please ask your friend to leave?” She said quietly.

“You've got to go.” Roenan told him quietly and he nodded and hastily before jumping out of Roenan’s bed to put his clothes back on and brush past Roenan’s mom with a weak apology. Roenan jumped out of bed to slip on his own clothing. His mother stayed facing away and Roenan stared at her when he was done. He began rubbing the back of his neck and he could feel the heat in his face. 

“Mom, I…,” Roenan’s voice broke and his mother turned around. Her eyes were watering a little but she had a smile on her face. She moved forward and hugged him. 

“I love you, Roenan.” She whispered. She pulled back from him and smacked his arm. “But you're my baby. You are too young to be having sex! Do you even love him?” She exclaimed.

“What? No!” He responded hastily.

“Then at least wait until it’s with somebody that you love, okay? And at least until your eighteen! Sheesh…” She smacked him again. 

"Alright, alright. Stop hitting me.” Roenan chuckled, before letting out a sigh of relief. She ruffled his hair with a shake of her head and dropped her hand to his face.

“You deserve the world, honey. Make sure the man that you choose is one who is willing to give it to you.” She brushed her hand down his cheek and smiled, before turning to leave his room. 

“Thanks…mom.” He had quietly said before she had closed the door behind her.

Roenan shook the memory as he pushed his hand up under his shirt and felt his bullet wound scars. They always seemed to buzz when he thought about his mother and it bothered him. He hated the reminder of what she’d done when he tried to think about happier times.

He was taken out of his reflection as Drakke scanned into the room and opened the door for him to step through. When Roenan walked in he paused and felt Drakke’s presence behind him.

"Are you okay?" Drakke asked.

“Yeah, are you okay?” Roenan returned, turning around to find Drakke’s tired caramel eyes looking into his.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Drakke stepped forward to reach down and grab Roenan’s hand again. "Let's go to my bed."

They started to walk forward when something dawned on Roenan.

"Wait, shit..." He suddenly whispered, as he stared at the bedroom door in horror. "We can't go in there."

Drakke stopped and looked back. “Why not?"

Roenan licked his lips nervously as Drakke looked down at him and searched his face.

"Why...?" He asked with a little sense of dread. He dropped his hand away from Roenan and went to the door. Drakke looked back at him again before opening the door and Roenan shot him an apologetic look.

”This should be good, then." Drakke muttered as he pushed the door open. He stepped through and only looked in for a second before an unbelieving laugh escaped him and started walking over toward his bed.

"You fucking bastard!" He breathed.

Roenan followed him in scratching at his head behind his ear, nervously. He opened his mouth, but he closed it when he decided against saying anything.

"Do you have any idea how obsessive I am about keeping my shit organized?" He asked in shock, stepping over and on his supplies and paperwork.

Roenan walked up behind Drakke and looked around him at the mess he had made.

"I was trying to find where you were at." He tried.

"It was on the calendar!" Drakke exclaimed pointing his hand down at where the calendar was sprawled on the floor.

"I know, but then I saw your leave date and it was right after I'd spoken to Saive and I was... pretty upset." Roenan finished weakly.

“'Pretty upset'?!” Drakke let out a loud exasperated breath.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so good at being such an asshole all the time..." Roenan mumbled, defensively.

Drakke ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a gust of breath. 

"Whatever, just climb into that thing before I drag you up." Drakke nodded up toward the bed with the ghost of a smile at the corner of his lips as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

Roenan released an airy laugh of relief to himself and kicked off his boots before he climbed up the ladder onto Drakke’s bed. He rolled to the side nearest his own bed and looked up at he ceiling, before he shut his eyes tightly as he listened to his heart pounding rapidly in his ears. He kept his eyes closed as he heard Drakke climb up and he felt the mattress dip as he crawled over to him. Suddenly, he felt Drakke’s lips press softly against his own. Roenan slid his hand into Drakke’s hair and pushed his head down so that the kiss grew harder. They kissed lustfully, switching the angles of their heads as they went. They were both beginning to breath loudly and Roenan was beginning to get hard.

Roenan sucked on the Drakke's bottom lip and when it released he chased it with his tongue, licking across it's length. He opened his eyes to meet Drakke's as he slipped his tongue back in his mouth.

Drakke made a noise from somewhere low. "I don't know what's happening to me, but you really know how to turn me on." He said as he smiled against Roenan's lips before pressing back into them.

Roenan hummed into the kiss and grabbed the hem of Drakke's shirt, pulling it up to Drakke's shoulders. Drakke moved away to pull his shirt over his head. He threw it over the side of his bed as he returned his mouth to Roenan's. Roenan moaned as he closed his eyes into another deep kiss, dragging his hands up Drakke's toned abs and chest. He pulled his head back to take a deep, shaking breath as Drakke nipped through his shirt at his collarbone. He slid his hand under Roenan’s shirt and grazed it up his side. It sent chills running down Roenan's spine and he let out a breath as he focused on the feeling. "I can't believe this is happening." Roenan whispered shakily.

Drake moved his kisses back up to Roenan's lips as he pressed his pelvis into Roenan's thigh. He could feel that Drakke was hard as a rock.

"Drakke..." Roenan whispered when he rolled his hips to brush his length against Roenan. He reach down and slid his hand over Drakke's cock and grabbed lightly. Drakke exhaled a shaky and needy breath but rolled off Roenan and settled himself down next to him, with his head propped up in his hand. Their smoldering eyes met one another's.

“I think we should take it slow." He said quietly. " I just can’t help but to feel like I’m making a huge mistake allowing this to happen. Am I so weak-willed that I’m willing to put us in danger for this?”

Roenan frowned and quirked his lips to the side as he thought how to respond.

“In Jaeda I was always told to strive for what I wanted, no matter how challenging my end goal might be. Some goals aren’t meant to be easy to reach, but if they’re going to make you happy or if they’re what feels right, then who gives a fuck? I’m not going to let some shitty society tell me how to live my life or leave me quivering in the shadows. You need to learn that not everything is doomed and that you can keep safe what is precious to you if you’re determined enough." Roenan mimicked the way Drakke was lying and propped himself up to look at him. "So basically I’m telling you to man the fuck up, Drakke. What are you being such a pussy for?”

Drakke’s eyebrows rose before he let out a quick unbelieving laugh. He looked at Roenan for a short second, gauging his serious expression, before his laugh picked up again and continued. He rolled over into his back unable to control it.

“You’re unreal.” Drakke said as he struggled to contain himself.

Roenan was smirking while he watched him unable to control his laughter until Drakke was taking a calming breath and wiping his eyes. He reached over to the other side of Drakke and planted his hand, swinging his other leg over to straddle him.

Drakke brought his hands down and rested them on Roenan’s hips as he glanced up into his eyes, with his own bright caramel pools. His smile was still faint on his face.

"I like you, Drakke." Roenan said, bluntly.

"I gathered that much."

"It's reciprocated.” Roenan told him.

"You gathered that much."

Roenan smirked. "But, you're scared of how you feel about me."

Drakke's expression neutralized and he swallowed loudly. "Yeah, I am."

"When did you start feeling it?"

There was a long silence while Drakke studied every inch of Roenan's face before looking straight at him, into his eyes again.

"After you kissed me at the hospital.” Drakke hesitated. “I thought about you a lot. I kind of struggled with... myself, from then on out." Drakke took a deep breath. “I’ve been attracted to your eyes from day one, though.” He admitted with a ghost of a smile. He brought his hand up to Roenan’s face to cup his cheek and Roenan brought his own hand up to place it on top of his. He turned his face to kiss Drakke's palm before looking back at him.

“So you’re saying it wasn’t my incredible personality that got you right off that bat?” Roenan asked, jokingly.

Drakke laughed. “That Jaedan stubbornness takes some getting used to.”

“Yeah, as if you’ve been a constant pleasure...” Roenan rolled his eyes and smiled down at Drakke, who huffed a laugh.

Drakke reached up to grab Roenan around the shoulders and pulled him down to rest on his chest. Roenan tucked his head under Drakke’s chin and stared across his chest, finding it hard to believe it was real.

"Just lie with me for a bit longer." Drakke said quietly. "I don’t know what is happening to me lately. But, if one thing’s for sure, this moment right now is the best that I've felt in a long time." Roenan smiled and squeezed him tighter, letting his tired eyes fall closed as he relaxed.

They had both dozed off when Roenan heard the front door beep. They glanced at each other for a quick moment before Roenan moved to scramble down the latter. He tossed Drakke his shirt as he grabbed his shoes, moving quickly to his space. He heard the bedroom door open along with chatter and footsteps which suddenly stopped.

"Woah man, what the fuck?" Svonn said in shock, staring at the mess around Drakke's desk space.

"I couldn't find my favorite pen." Drakke lied.

“So you tore up the place?!" Zykk asked.

”What can you do?" Drakke said in nonchalance.

"Search like a normal person!" Svonn answered incredulously with a questioning intonation.

Roenan snorted. As he peek out from under his bed.

Levvin nodded toward him in a greeting as he headed into his space.

“You think that's funny?" Drakke asked peering off his bunk at Roenan with raised eyebrows and a small smile on his face. He still hadn't managed to get his shirt on.

"I'll help you clean it." Roenan said, defeatedly.

”Man, Roenan, you're too nice. You don't owe that asshole anything." Svonn said as he pulled his curtain aside and disappeared into his space.

The corners of Roenan's mouth twitched and he moved to help Drakke clean his area as their roommates settled to study under their beds.


	34. After Training

The weekend had arrived and Drakke wanted to melt with relief as they were dismissed from their training. Tensions had become higher amongst the group as their leave date was now up-in-the air, meaning they might leave sooner than originally anticipated. They were all deemed “on call” for a ship-out and had to be prepared to drop all at any time to leave in the upcoming weeks. They were given one last weekend to head home and say goodbye and then they would have to return and be available at all moments. 

Mikk had grilled into all of them for being so passive agressive and short with one another as they staged a covert break-in in a realistic setting. Their goal was to not be detected, but to retrieve valuable information from a computer in a large warehouse. It had been the day job of many men on campus that day to sit around in the set that had been arranged to represent an enemy facility. The men in the warehouse were aware that a practice break-in would be occurring, and their only job was to let it be known if they detected the group. If they didn’t, the group would have completed their mission. 

Needless to say, they had been detected.

Drakke was surprised that Svonn seemed to be the only one keeping his cool during training, when he was so used to seeing the grumpy side of him, due to his complicated relationship with Sveshha. He had been the mediator when even Mikk began to lose his cool and tried to get the men to focus on the goal of their operation and not the personalities within it. It probably should have been Drakke’s job to backup Mikk, but he had too many other things on his mind.

“Man, you have got to snap out of it.” Svonn said, as he fell into step next to Drakke in the pathway. “You were completely useless today... what gives?”

“The Morr kids always have such a way of words with me.” Drakke said, using the last name of both Svonn and Sveshha. “It’s a true honor to be at the receiving end.”

“We probably only have a couple more weeks to get our shit together before we head out. I’m not trying to die out there, Sveshha needs me and Zykk would kick my heavenly ass. This group is making me lose hope for my future.”

“Don’t say that. I also have duties to return for. I’m not dying out there either. It’s just a stressful time for the guys. They’ll kick it into gear.”

“Well hopefully _you’ll_ kick it into gear too. To be honest with you, man, I think Mikk is calling some shitty shots. Keep a good eye on his calls and share some alternative ideas. You’re the only one who can really sway him with our current standings.”

Drakke was pleasantly surprised to hear Svonn say exactly what he had been thinking. He looked over at him proudly. “You’re going to make a great Lieutenant one day soon, Chief Warrant Officer Morr.”

Svonn snorted. “Better than your ass has been doing lately, that’s for damn sure.”

“I’ll agree with that.” Drakke responded. “And you’ll have earned it without the perk of a General as a father.”

Svonn glanced over at Drakke. “Come on, you’ve earned it. I’ve been on infrantries with you before. You’ve usually got your shit on lock and you can actually present good tactics, unlike fucking Mikk.”

Drakke stopped and Svonn walked a little ahead before stopping and looking back at him.

“What?”

“Did you just compliment me?” Drakke asked.

“Oh fuck off.” Svonn groaned as he turned around and continued forward.

Drakke jogged into step next to him. “That is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. Does this mean you approve if I ask for your sister’s hand in marriage?”

“You’d be a dead man if you ever tried to propose to her. And Sevvie isn’t dumb enough to say yes to you.”

Drakke laughed. “That’s too true.” 

“Anyway...” Svonn began, changing the subject. “I’m gonna head home this weekend. I want to say goodbye to her. Z and Lev are tagging along. You coming?” They reached the tower and Svonn pressed the button to hail the elevator. 

Drakke felt a pang of guilt knowing he couldn't say goodbye to Sveshha or his own sister. But he would be coming back. So what did it matter anyway. 

“Can’t. I’m on punishment.” 

“Weekends at camp?” 

“Yup.” 

“Tough shit.” 

“It sure is.” 

Deep down, though, Drakke was pretty excited to be able to spend the weekend at camp without the other guys. It would be the only opportunity he’d have alone with Roenan at the dorms before Svonn was on order to start staying on camp during the weekends before their deployment. 

They stepped into the elevator and rode up to their floor to made their way into the dorm room, silenced by their own thoughts. When they made it to the room, Svonn found Zykk sleeping in his bed and climbed up to jump on him and wake him up. Zykk began whacking him with his pillow to keep him at bay. 

“Get packing. I want to get the fuck out of this camp as soon as I can.” Svonn said. 

“Alright, man. Get the hell off.” Zykk croaked. 

Drakke looked over toward Roenan’s bed and saw him peak out from the space underneath.

A few days had passed since Drakke and Roenan had escalated their relationship toward one another. Drakke had been busy running around more than usual in preparation for his leave, while Roenan had been busy with his classes. Their schedules had only allowed for them to really speak to each other once, briefly, since they had opened up to one another. At that time Roenan had been looking distressed. 

“I’m going out for a smoke, do you want to come?” Drakke asked Roenan. 

He looked relieved and nodded before bending down to grab his shoes and tie them on. 

The day had been nice and it was still warm and bright out despite being evening. When they had gotten outside Roenan told Drakke that he just wanted to go lie out in the grass for a while. They found a fairly secluded little area and Roenan sat down before sprawling onto his back and throwing his arms over his eyes to cover them from the setting sun. Drakke sat down right next to Roenan facing the opposite way. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them, leaning back on his hands so he could look down at Roenan’s face. Roenan's head was by his thigh, and he had placed his bent elbow on it as he continued to cover his eyes. 

Drakke lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, enjoying the feeling of release he got as he let the smoke escape from the side of his mouth. He looked down and moved his hand to run his finger along Roenan's collar bone, where his white V-neck was pulled in a way that exposed it. He felt Roenan shiver next to him. 

"What’s been up with you the last couple of days?" Drakke asked. “You seem a little tense.” 

Roenan rubbed his eyes and moved his hands behind his head, looking up at the darkening sky. Drakke stared at the contrast of the grey and caramel colors in his eyes. They would never lose their captivation. 

“Have you been trying to avoid me again?” 

“What?” Drakke asked in surprise. “No. What makes you think that?” 

“Seeing you once since we...” Roenan trailed off. His eyes shifted to look into Drakke’s. 

“Roenan... I’m not avoiding to you. I’ve been busy with training and leave prep. Our schedules don’t align well and you know that. Calm down a little, I'm not walking away anymore.” 

"It's going to take me a while to accept that as true." Roenan responded quietly, with a short sigh. "You're unpredictable." 

"I'm sorry." Drakke mumbled quietly, followed by a heavy silence. 

Roenan took a deep breath and sighed. "Saive hates me now." He suddenly cut in. 

Drakke gave Roenan a look to show him that he thought he was being over-dramatic. "I can guarantee you that he doesn't." 

"He's been avoiding me lately. We used to hang out every day and now he's always gone from his apartment or he makes up and excuse to leave when I do run into him." 

"Just give him time to pout.” Drakke said as he brought his cigarette back up to his lips, inhaling. “He can't hold it against you for that long... it’s not your fault where you were born." He blew his smoke out and watched it trail away into the sky. 

"I'm so pissed off at you for telling him, I don't even have the words..." Roenan said, catching his hand lightly so he'd pay attention. 

"I know." 

"Why did you do it?” 

“I just thought he should know.” 

"That wasn’t your choice to make. I was going to tell him when I was ready.” 

“I know, Roenan.” 

There was another silence and Roenan snagged the cigarette out of his hand to put it between his lips. "When will you tell me why you hurt Saive?" 

Drakke considered not responding to the question as he watched the smoke trail from Roenan's mouth, but realized that wouldn't go down well anymore. 

"There's a lot to what has happened between Saive and I." 

"I have the time." Roenan said, prompting Drakke to continue. 

"Can you try to respect that I'm not ready to discuss this yet?" 

"Why should I have to? I hate that you guys have dark secrets that I don't know about. Why are both of you so mysterious and infuriating to be around? Are you colluding together against me in some type of cruel joke?" Roenan asked in annoyance, holding the cigarette back out to Drakke and coughing lightly. 

"You caught us. Saive and I are actually best friends. Looks like the game's up." Drakke grabbed the cigarette and bent over Roenan to look at him closely. "Stop with this already. I'll fill you in with time. I'm just..." 

Roenan looked at him expectantly as he waited for him to finish the sentence, but Drakke just sat back and shrugged his shoulder. 

"I'm just happy to be on speaking terms with you again. I don't want to lose that already." 

"It's your fault we weren't on speaking terms in the first place," Roenan responded bitterly. "And do you really think I'll stop talking to you once the truth is out?" 

"I fucking would." Drakke responded, putting the cigarette back between his lips. 

Roenan studied him for a long moment and he watched Roenan back. His expression was hard to read until his face dropped into something dismissive. 

"Well... when all this has passed and he gets to talking to me again, can you please try to get along with with him?" Roenan asked. 

Drakke flicked some ash away. "It's... not that I don't want to. It's that I don't know if I'll be able to." He answered cautiously. 

Roenan turned his head to rest his cheek on Drakke’s thigh and look up at him again. 

"I’m fed up with never getting any answers from anyone around here. Not only do I hardly know anything about you or Saive, now I don’t even think I really know anything about myself anymore. This feels like some kind of frustrating nightmare that won’t end. Quit being selfish for once and fucking open up to me already.” 

Drakke felt his upset expression deceive his attempt to remain stoic and he shook his head, "I'm sorry." He muttered quietly. 

Roenan sighed and sat up, causing him to disappear from his view. "I'm getting so tired of all this." He heard Roenan mutter quietly. 

Drakke pulled his legs in and set the cigarette between his lips. He looked down at his pale hands and turned them both over to look at his palms. There were pink and white scars from past cuts, gashed, and burns. He even had on oddly shaped scar from a dog bite. 

The wounds had mainly been defensive, in situations where either he was the one defending himself from someone or someone else had been defending themselves from him. Sometimes he wished he could just cut his hands off so he didn't have to be reminded of all the terrible things they had done. But he tried to numb his mind until he felt nothing, as he often did when he didn't have drugs but wanted dismiss an unwanted emotion or just to forget. 

"Drakke?" 

Drakke looked up. Roenan had crouched in front of him. His caramel and silver eyes were staring intently into his own from under his long dark eyelashes. There was a hint of concern on his face that pulled his eyebrows together. His pink lips were opened slightly and they contrasted alluringly with his tanned olive skin. 

Drakke moved to touch Roenan's lips, but he froze and closed his fingers when his own hand came into view. Roenan didn't deserve to be touched by him. He deserved somebody with a clean slate who could care openly for him without putting him in danger. Or someone who could give him the relationship he deserved, without the possibility of them both ending up killed and mixed in to a trench of bodies. He was terrified for the future. He was terrified for when Roenan would find out the things he'd done and for what would happen if they got caught acting out on their feelings for each other. 

Roenan grabbed Drakke's hand when he started to lower it and brought it back up to his lips. He moved so that the tips of Drakke’s fingers lightly brushed across his lips before he brought Drakke’s hand back down and held it in both of his. 

"Are you getting scared again?" Roenan asked quietly. 

"Roenan..." Drakke whispered back almost inaudibly as he grabbed the cigarette of of his mouth and burnt it out in the wet dirt. "I don't deserve you, you know." 

Roenan turned to glance behind him at the only area that was open to view. When he turned back around, he leaned forward to plant a kiss on Drakke's lips. Drakke didn't move except to close his eyes and part his lips slightly for the kiss, until he felt Roenan pull back. 

"Well, I have only thought about how lucky I am to have you here. Things would have probably gone a lot different for me if I didn’t have you around from the start... and for the worse.” Roenan let go of Drakke’s hand. “But it is annoying to have gotten feelings for someone I know nothing about.” 

Drakke felt turmoil about what he was doing. It caused a tight and suffocating feeling in his chest. He was hating himself for having acted on his feelings for Roenan, yet he found it hard not to be relieved that he was taking a chance with him. He didn't deserve a chance, but he was going to try to for Roenan’s sake. 

"We should go." Drakke said. "I have to meet up with the Captain from my infantry." 

Roenan slowly stood up from his crouch. 

"Hey... is this the last time we're going to have to ourselves before you leave?" He asked, looking down at Drakke sadly. 

Drakke met his eyes and he felt himself smirk faintly. 

"Actually, we're going to have the whole weekend to ourselves. I hope you're ready."


	35. Pieces of Drakke’s Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was needed. It’s about time Roenan got a little caught up!
> 
> Trigger warning: Themes of sexual assault, self harm, drugs (they don’t go into detail).
> 
> Also SR = Special Recconisance
> 
> Next chapter will be more light-hearted! (Says the grim writer...)

After the talk that Drakke had with Svonn, he hunted down Mikk and attempted to discuss alternative tactics and ideas about the approaches they could take when they were carrying out their mission. Mikk had remained annoyingly stubborn and they ended up going back and forth for hours as Drakke tried to convince him to hear him out and consider his tactics. They had even called in the Lieutenant Colonel who seemed to contemplate Drakke’s suggestions with a more open-mind and even seemed impressed at times.

He ended up leaving the talk frustrated, though, because he felt like Mikk wasn’t going to break his stance. The guy had also been obviously restless because he wanted to head home for the weekend, but the Lieutenant Colonel held them there until they both expressed what they wanted to say and as he gave suggestions if his own to try to create a compromise. 

It was going to be one hell of a mission.

Drakke walked into his dorm and found that all of the lights were off. He wasn’t shocked because it was past midnight by now and he was also unbelievably exhausted. He had wanted nothing more than to spend the evening at the dorm with Roenan, but it just hadn’t panned out that way. 

Drakke moved quietly into his space under the bed and took off his uniform. He slid on a pair of sweatpants and walked over to Roenan’s bed, climbing up the ladder a little to see if he was lying in it. It was dark, but he managed to see the shape of Roenan’s body under the sheets and his long wavy hair resting on the pillow. 

He continued up the ladder and began to crawl onto the bed. Roenan shot up with a gasp. 

“Shhh... it’s me.” Drakke said soothingly. 

Roenan sighed in relief. “You scared me.” He whispered. “Where were you tonight?” 

Drakke put his hand on Roenan’s chest to guide him back down.

“Trying to talk some sense into our SR leader.” He answered, laying down next to Roenan and seeing the glint in his eyes. “Sorry I wasn’t around. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

“It’s fine.” Roenan responded tiredly. “I tried to track Saive down but had no luck. I’m getting a pretty worried about him. What if something bad has happened. What if they took him away... or...”

Drakke could hear the distress in Roenan’s tired voice. His comment even made Drakke’s stomach drop for a moment, but he was convinced he would have heard if something had happened to Saive. He would make sure to go track him down the next day to check on him.

Drakke lifted his hand up and set it gently onto Roenan’s cheek. “He’s fine, Roe. Nothing’s happened to him. You’re going to age a decade with how worried you’ve been lately.”

“Can you blame me? Saive is clearly still being brutally interrogated and has been disappearing more often than usual, you’re leaving on a war mission any time now, and my life has been up in the air for almost a year. I’m not cut out for all this.” Drakke heard Roenan gulp before he continued in a tight voice, “To be honest Drakke, I’m more homesick than I’ve ever been since getting here. I miss having control over my life and the situations around me.” 

Drakke felt guilt knowing he had been part of what Saive had been going through. He also felt guilt for not having the time to work on a plan to get Saive and Roenan back home yet. 

He shifted so he could grab Roenan from around the shoulders and pull him against him. Roenan moved in, too, and slid his arm over Drakke’s waist while resting his face against his neck. They were silent for a long enough time that Drakke thought Roenan had fallen back to sleep. He dropped his head slightly and pressed his lips against Roenan’s hair. 

“Drakke...” Roenan said quietly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Tell me a little bit about your childhood.” 

Drakke looked into the darkness of the room and chewed at his bottom lip. He thought back to when he was younger and realized not much had been different for him. The military life was the one he had grown up in. 

“I guess you could say not much has changed from then to now. I started school when I was five. It was an all boys boarding school, and we were sort of being prepped for military from that point on. They taught us general education but we had a lot of physical education classes and were required to be in sports to keep fit. We also started learning Vernajjian politics and history a lot younger than I think a student typically would in other countries. We were brought up to admire the Monarchy, since they’re our main government. I think that’s a big factor to why Vernajjians are so proud of their country. It was engrained in us at a young age to understand that it was an honor to be here.” 

Drakke realized he was playing with one of Roenan’s curls as he spoke. It was something he used to do with Sveshha when they talked in bed. He smiled, thinking that it came so naturally with Roenan, because he was never very affectionate with any other girls he’d been with besides Sveshha. Roenan made him comfortable. 

“I had fun during summers, though. We would be let out of boarding school and could return home for two months. Levvin and I have a sister, Jayyna, who is eight years younger than me...but her health has never been good, so we’d often spend time together without her. Usually Lev and I would run off to find Svonn, Zykk, and some of the other boys from around town and we’d mess around together. Riding bikes, buying candy, lighting fireworks where we shouldn’t... shit that kids do. I’m actually close with all the guys, which is why we’re dormed together. We requested each other and I had requested you.” 

It was a bit of a lie. Drakke had told the General that he thought it would be beneficial for Roenan to live with him so he could keep a close eye on him and continue to gain his trust and sway his ways. He had, however, just wanted to keep an eye on Roenan in case any of the higher ranks called for any type of change in the way they treated him. His dad had never confirmed where Roenan was going to be dormed, so the night he saw Roenan in their room after the incident at the library, he was genuinely surprised and hugely relieved. 

“Hold on a second.” Roenan said, lifting his head up to look toward Drakke’s face. “Levvin is your brother?!” 

Drakke’s expression screwed up in confusion. “What? I never told you?” 

“No!” Roenan said, giving Drakke’s chest a quick smack. The slap sound seemed loud in the quiet room. 

“My bad, I thought you knew!” Drakke laughed. “He’s a year older than me.” 

“You’re incredible!” Roenan exclaimed. “Seriously unbelievable... it’s like I have to pry the shit out of you and Saive. Anyway... you and Levvin do really look uncanny now that I think about it.” 

“We get that a lot.” 

“You guys don’t really seem to talk all that much, though.” Roenan noted. 

Drakke took a deep breath. “That’s probably my fault. I’ve made a lot of stupid choices in my life. I drove Lev away for a little bit a few years back and things haven’t been the same since. I’m just glad he looks at me now.” 

“What stupid choices?” 

“I was hooked on pills. I turned to them after some shit that happened in my life. I’m not nice when I’m high, apparently. I also attempted to woo the love of his life at one point too. He always had a thing for Vyyra and I was fully aware of it, but one night when we had all been out drinking, I attempted to kiss her just because I was a cocky ass. That didn’t go down well. I was definition ‘young and dumb’ and a little bit of a philanderer, you could say.” 

“I see...” 

“Do you hate me yet?” 

“Not yet.” 

“You’re a miracle.” 

“Do you mind if I ask what’s wrong with your sister?” Roenan suddenly cut in. 

Drakke felt a wave of sadness pass through him. “She’s suffered with a couple autoimmune diseases since she was young. There hasn’t been a lot they could do to better her health.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that... is she going to be okay?” 

“I hope so. What they’ve done so far is provided her with enough to live. She just doesn’t live healthily and I don’t know if she ever will.”

“That’s really sad.” 

“Yeah, it sucks. I know she just wants to live a normal life and have a family. But since she feels ill when she goes out, it’s hard for her to meet anyone.” 

“Well hopefully she can live the life she wants. She’s been fighting it this long, what’s to stop her now?” 

Drakke smiled and pressed another kiss into Roenan’s hair. “You’re right. I think she’ll do okay.” 

There was a short silence. 

“I’ve been wondering... Svonn’s sister...” Roenan started curiously. “What was your relationship like with her?” 

Drakke blew out a breath and brought his hand up to rub at his eyes. He figured this would be coming eventually. 

“I’ve also known Sveshha since we were kids but I didn’t give her much notice until we were teens. Her and Svonn both have a bad relationship with their parents... they’re very extreme religiously and politically. Sev experienced a sexual assault and when she attempted to inform her parents, they didn’t believe her. They just thought she was a temptress and a shameful daughter and they kicked her out of the house. Svonn found her a cheap place to stay and he paid her rent. This was also around the time that I’d started up the pills and Levvin began to stop speaking to me. It was the perfect mess and we both just latched onto each other. For a couple of years we just confided in eachother, hooked up, and partied together. I went to her apartment once to find that she had been harming herself. She begged me not to take her to a hospital and not tell anyone. But I did... I told Svonn and she didn’t talk to me for weeks. He got her help and she started going to a psychiatrist. He suggested I get help too and I did go to rehab after a while, but mainly because my family had found out.” 

Drakke took a deep breath before continuing. 

”We eventually climbed out of our darker days and Sev’s been really good since. I can see and feel the difference in her. But, we never actually made anything between us official. I still messed around with other women while I was hooking up with her. There were also breaks when she was seeing other guys. Once her relationship with her boyfriend was over we started hooking up casually again. And it sort of stayed that way until a few months ago.” 

“Why did you start with the drugs?” Roenan ask after taking it all in. 

“Because...” Drakke started, “I’ve hurt people.” 

Roenan was silent and it made Drakke begin to feel sick. He knew he didn’t have an alluring past, and he figured it’d be off-putting for Roenan to have to hear. But it was part of him, regardless of the negativity durig that time in his life. He had always been a prisoner in his own body for the likes of Vernajja. 

“Now do you hate me?” 

“Not now.” 

“You’re a true wonder.” 

“But... how are you doing, Drakke?” Roenan asked quietly. “You said Sveshha is doing great... but what about you?” 

Drakke dazed a little as he tried to gauge way he had been feeling for the past year or so. Things had been fine and normal, until Roenan came. He never imagined he would get so attached him...and the more he grew attached, the more pressure he began to feel to protect Roenan. He knew how the Vernajjian military operated. They could be heinously cruel. 

And his dad still wouldn’t clarify what his intentions with Roenan were. The stress of it all had undeniably been affecting Drakke’s mental health for the worse. The trauma of punishments he dealt, his unfamiliar sexual feelings for Roenan, his upcoming leave, and his need to get Saive and Roenan back to Jaeda before they were both disposed of... it’s why he had given into pills a few weekends back, and it was why he kept craving another high. 

But, when he allowed himself to acknowledge the feelings he had been holding back for Roenan, it helped substantially. The release of those suppressed and confusing feelings lifted a ton of weight off of him. He almost felt physically lighter. And each time that Roenan touched him, including this moment, he felt so good that it was hard to let go. It took a while to realize it, but he had been craving this companionship. 

He knew that he would feel even better once he got home from the mission and could finally work on getting Roenan and Saive back to safety. The thought of not being able to see Roenan stung badly, but he would never be selfish and cruel enough to keep him around for his own personal sake. Roenan being out of Vernajja would be another weight pulled off of him. He was desperate to come back to figure out a solution, and figure one out fast. 

“I’m good, Roe. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

“But I do.” 

“I know you do.” 

Drake stretched and released a deep breath. 

“That’s enough for now. We should try to sleep. I have a plan for you tomorrow... you can consider it our first official date. I also think it will help with your stress. If you don’t like what I’ve got in store, something’s not right with you.” 

Roenan laughed. “I sure hope I like it then.” 

“Me too, or I’m going to start sleeping with one eye open.”

Roenan laughed louder and pulled himself tighter against Drakke’s body. 

Drakke focused on the feeling of Roenan’s warm body pressed against his, his chest expanding and lowering with his even breathing. He kept his fingers playing with the waves in Roenan’s hair, even as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.


	36. First Date

“Puppies?” Roenan asked with a beaming smile. Drakke was holding the door open for him to the kennel that held the military dogs. He had his side-smile smirk on his face that brought out his dimple.

“A new litter was born about eight weeks ago.” Drakke said. 

There were seven copper-colored puppies in the kennel with long floppy ears. 

“Okay, you’re right. I wouldn’t have been right in the head if I couldn’t enjoy this.” Roenan said as he walked toward the portion with seven puppies throwing themselves excitedly at the gate in their direction to be pet or fed. 

“Can we go in?” He asked, looking back at Drakke. 

“Hell yeah we can go in! I wouldn’t take you window shopping for our first date.”

Roenan smiled and opened the door to the kennel. He had to squeeze his way in so none of the puppies that were jumping around his ankles could get out. Drakke follow just behind him and shut the door when he was in. He crouched down and picked one up, handing it over to Roenan. Roenan took it in his arms and smiled down at its cute, beady little eyes and it’s small pink tongue, lapping at his chin.

“Ahh... now I’m going to get attached.” 

“Want me to steal one for you?” Drakke asked.

Roenan gave him an unimpressed look. “As if I need the stress of watching over a stolen puppy right now... I can hardly even watch over Saive.”

Roenan had began brushing his hand across the puppy’s head and scratching at its ears. It moved its head around quickly and almost unstabley, trying to catch Roenan’s hand as it moved. It managed to grab Roenan’s thumb and gnawed on it playfully, with its little teeth. 

“These don’t look very agressive. Not like the one that bit me in the maze.” Roenan said. 

“What maze?” 

Roenan looked up to Drakke’s confused expression. 

“During psych boot camp. The maze that they drugged and placed us in?” 

Drakke shook his head slightly, still looking confused. “We didn’t have a maze when I went through boot camp.” 

“Oh...” Roenan could tell that Drakke wanted to know more. “Basically they drugged Saive and I with a hallucinogen and placed us in a maze. I kept seeing things in there. I even saw you a few times. But when we were taking too long they sent in some dogs to drive us out.” 

“Fuck... really?” Drakke asked. He sounded upset. 

“It’s fine. I’m past that now. What are these dogs going to be used for?” Roenan asked, changing the subject, and looking down at the puppy in his arms. 

“These are going to be tracker dogs. They’re well known for their perceptive eyesight, keen hearing and strong sense of smell. The more vicious dogs are trained to be attack dogs or defenders of military personnel. That’s probably what you saw before.” 

“Have you worked with dogs on your missions?” 

“No, I worked in a more covert environment. It’s easier to be detected with dogs. They’re not as predictable since their instincts can get in the way sometimes.” 

Roenan slowly bent over to set the puppy down and moved to find a spot to sit. He crossed his legs in front of himself and laughed as all seven of the puppies began jumping at him. He used both is hands to try to pet all of them as they moved around excitedly. 

Drakke crouched down next to Roenan and Roenan met his eyes. He had a smile on his face as he leaned forward to give Roenan and kiss. He closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling of Drakke’s lips on his own. 

”I like when you laugh.” Drakke said when he pulled back. “You should do it more.” 

“I could say the same.” Roenan said in return, as he picked up one of the puppies and held it up to Drakke’s face. It’s tongue shot out relentlessly as it littered him with kisses. He squeezed his eyes shut and took it like a man. 

Roenan lowered the puppy and Drakke opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows. “Why don’t you give me that much affection.” 

“Oh is that what you want?” Roenan asked playfully, raising his eyebrows back. “I can give you all the affection you want. Just say the words.” 

“Oh yeah? What words are those?” 

“Show me your ways, Roenan. I’m done missing out.” 

Drakke laughed. “I won’t forget that.”

Roenan looked around himself and smiled again. He hadn’t felt so light and carefree in a long time. 

The innocence of the puppies was far too endearing. In a dark world surrounded by war, violence, and struggle, these animals felt nothing but joy, affection, and love. Roenan wished that humanity could be more like puppies. 

Drakke stood up and walked around the kennel until he found a basket full of toys. When he came back, he and Roenan played with the puppies for a good half an hour. 

Roenan ended up engaged in many games of tug of war and was laughing at the puppies’ endless determinations and little growls. Drakke was attempting to teach two of them the concept of fetch, but they were far too young to learn. The commentary he gave as he ‘trained’ them had Roenan practically rolling on the floor in laughter. 

“Useless.” Drakke had ended, dropping the ball and looking at the two puppies as they crawled up in his lap and tried to bite at his fingers. “I’m naming this pup ‘One-Track-Mind’ because he couldn’t focus on the ball and this one is “Saive Jr.” because he doesn’t seem to like me very much.” 

“I’m sure _she_ will be honored to be named after such a handsome and talented Jaedan.” Roenan said as he watched the puppy roll onto her back and start nipping at Drakke’s pant leg. 

“You never call me handsome.” Drakke said in mock hurt. 

“You’re very handsome, but you are also punching above your own weight.” Roenan returned with a wink. 

“Hey now...!” Drakke pointed a warning finger at Roenan. “Easy with that ego, kid. It’s not my fault that I wasn’t born with spectacular eyes.”

Roenan smiled at him. “You know you were, though, right?”

Drakke looked at Roenan.

“You’re eyes. They’re are a lot brighter than other Vernajjians. And you wear them well because you’re emotions come through in your eyes. You’re a good person, and I can see that in them.”

Drakke blinked a couple of times and and looked down. “I want to be.” He said quietly.

Roenan felt sorry for Drakke. He was his own worst critic, and he was too hard on himself. He didn’t doubt that Drakke had done some really terrible things, things that left personal scars within him. But, he also didn’t doubt that Drakke had been forced to in one way or another. He couldn’t imagine Drakke being inherently evil, since he had too much of a conscience and too much of a heart. His guilty conscience is what always got the better of him.

Roenan stood up and moved over to crouch down in front of Drakke so he could get a better look at his bright caramel eyes. His dirty-blonde hair was getting long too, and was falling down his forehead in waves that were more tamed than his own. His eyes looked up and met Roenan’s and he watched his pupils dilate. 

“I can also tell when I’m turning you on.” Roenan said, placing his hand gently on Drakke’s thigh and sliding it slowly up. When he neared Drakke’s groin he stopped, and watch as Drakke’s pupils grew larger and his eyes seemed to smolder. He began moving his face closer Roenan’s. 

“But...” Roenan began, pulling slowly away. “We’re taking it slow. Right?” He smirked down at Drakke as he stood back up. 

“Tsk.” Drakke pushed himself off the ground and brushed his hands down his pants. “You’re cruel.” 

“Never said I wasn't.” Roenan shot back. 

“Smart ass.” Drakke said with a breathy laugh. “Anyway. I’m going to go track down Saive and check in on him for you. Want to head back to the dorm? I’ll meet you there when I’m done.” 

“That’s a relief... and yes, I can meet you back at the dorm.” Roenan bent down to grab the puppy nearest to him. He raised it up and gave its little black nose a kiss before setting it back down. “Behave little guys...” 

Drakke was holding the door open and Roenan paused as he stepped through. He looked up into Drakke’s caramel eyes. 

“Thanks for this, I needed it.” 

”Anything for you.” 

The tone Drakke used made Roenan’s heart skip a beat. He stepped through the door before Drakke could see him flush.


	37. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I began writing this story years ago, I got used to imagining my characters. Only recently did I realize that I neglected describing what Zykk and Svonn looked like (whoops). I added character descriptions into Chapter 18: The Roommates. Feel free to check it out! (The addition was made on 5/23/2018, so if you’ve started this story after that, you should be caught up).
> 
> Levvin has been given better descriptions (bascially he’s a smaller version of Drakke) so I left him up to the imagination ;).
> 
> I still find myself going back to old chapters and making small edits. Always a work in progress!
> 
> This chapter is back to the dark-side. No more puppies :’( 
> 
>  
> 
> -Maps

It had begun raining outside and the sky was dark. Drakke watched as Roenan jogged back to the tower, pulling his hood over his head. When he was out of view, Drakke began making his way toward the chamber. He wanted to be sure that Saive wasn’t enduring a longer chamber session, which was a method that was often used if the Vernajjians really wanted to test someone’s tolerance. It was a good method to make people come clean.

The tactics of longer chamber sessions varied. Sometimes a prisoner would be strapped down to the gurney and would be forced to endure blaring and repetitive music for days on end. Sometimes the only sound in the room would be the ring of a frequency. Sometimes it would be the drip of water. Sometimes the water would be dripped onto the person.

There were times when the prisoners were chained in the hand cuffs that hung from the ceiling and the foot cuffs at the ground. They’d be left to stand for days, battling sleep and the discomfort of not being able to sit. Their wrists would take damage as they dozed off and the weight of their body tugged them down. 

Drakke had once heard of a prisoner who was forced to take drugs again and again as he lay strapped to the gurney. The things that he saw were haunting to him and, when the chance was given to him to come clean or take another injection, he came clean.

He scanned his way into the viewing room and found that both the viewing room and the chamber were dark. He felt his way to the wall that had the light switch to the chamber and he flicked them on.

He didn’t realize how sick he had been feeling until the sense of relief washed over him at the sight of an empty chamber. Drakke let out a long breath and shut the light back off before heading back to the door.

He figured he’d go ahead and try Saive’s place at the tower. It was possible that Saive was still trying to avoid Roenan to punish him for having secrets. Drakke was going to talk some sense into him, if that were the case. He had punished Roenan long enough and he needed to get over it.

Drakke walked to the tower and scanned his surroundings as he went. There were a few stragglers who hadn’t left for the weekend, but he didn’t spot Saive. He had also kept an eye out in the grassy openings since Roenan had told him that he and Saive laid out in those often. But it was raining, so he had no luck. 

Drakke walked into the lobby of the tower and took the elevator up to the fifth floor. He made his way down the hall and stopped in front of Saive’s door, knocking. 

No one answered, but when Drakke tilted his head to listen through the door he heard some movement. He knocked again. 

“Hey, open up.” He said loudly. 

Drakke heard heavy footsteps grow louder and the door opened up with a creak. He didn’t know the big, beefy guy in front of him on a personal level, but he knew of him. His name was Kyyron and apparently he was one of Saive’s roommates. When Kyyron saw that it was Drakke at the door, his eyes widened slightly and his stance became more professional. 

“Lieutenant Kerrshen.” He mumbled. 

“Kyyron”. Drakke returned, curtly. “I’m looking to talk to Saive.” 

“Who?” Kyyron asked, dumbfounded. 

“Saive.” Drakke repeated patiently. “Saive Oeleen.” 

Kyyron’s dubious expression didn’t change. 

“Uhh... I don’t know who that is.” 

“The Jaedan you’ve been living with for nearly a fucking year?” Drakke asked condescendingly. 

He almost felt bad that his temper snapped, but he couldn’t deal with ‘dumb’. It was a quality in some people that just ate at him and made him lose all hope in the future of humanity. 

“Jaedan? That tan guy?” 

_Do you even know who we’re at war with_ , Drakke almost asked. 

“Yes, Kyyron. That tan guy.” 

“How am I supposed to know his name? He’s never even talked.” Kyyron said defensively. 

Drakke sighed. “Okay, sorry, I didn’t know that. Is he in?” 

“No.” 

“Do you know when he left?” 

“Kinda.” 

Drakke looked at him expectantly until he realized that had his finished answer. It was everything in him to not bring up his hands and rub at his temples. The blank look on the guy’s face was becoming more punchable by the second. 

“Okay. When did he leave?” Drakke said slowly making sure Kyyron was grasping everything he was saying. 

“I dunno, like two hours ago. I think?” 

“Wonderful. And did he leave with anyone?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Who?” 

“Ventrovv came and got him.” 

Drakke felt the blood drain out of his face. 

“That’s all I needed to know. Thanks.” 

Kyyron shrugged non-chalantly and closed the door as Drakke began to make his way back to the elevator.

He leaned back against the mirror as the elevator descended and as his mind raced. If Ventrovv wasn’t taking him to the chamber, where might he be taking Saive? 

Ideas filtered through Drakke’s mind until a thought clicked. The hospital. 

He walked out of the tower and began quickly making his way toward the hospital. He was aware of some interrogation rooms that had been placed within the building, and he remembered that they were some of Ventrovv’s favorites to use. They were probably where Saive was being taken for interrogation whenever he was admitted, he assumed.

Drakke squinted a little as he saw someone walking slowly on the path to the far left. It was hard to make out who it was through the rain, but as he began walking toward the person, the dark complexion was hard to miss. Drakke sped back up to jog toward him.

“Saive.” He said, as he got closer and began to slow down. “Where were you just now?”

Saive walked past him at the same slow pace and didn’t even try to acknowledge him. 

“Hey.” Drakke said after him and switching to Jaedan. “Roenan’s been really worried about you. Can you cut the shit and talk to him soon?”

Saive continued to walk away and Drakke tried to suppress his annoyance. 

“I get that you’re hurt that he didn’t open up to you, and you’re probably hurt since you think he opened up to me instead. But the only reason I know the information about Roenan is because I’m the one who had informed him about his past. He didn’t have any clue until I found his file and told him about what I had found out.”

He continued to walk away and Drakke had been forced to step into pace behind him.

“Hey! Listen to me!” Drakke said, lunging forward and grabbing his arm to spin him. 

“What-,” Drakke started in shock. Saive’s lip upper and bottom lip were split in the same spot and red fingerprints were visible on his neck above his hoodie’s neckline. His long, dark hair was soaking wet and his brilliantly silver eyes were as dead as Drakke had ever seen them. 

He quickly dropped his arm but Saive hadn’t even seemed to notice Drakke had touched him, which was incredibly unusual. 

“Shit...” he whispered.

He looked around himself as he thought about what to do, before looking back down at Saive.

“Saive... can you hear me?” Drakke waved his hand in front of his eyes, but he didn’t even twitch.

“Hey, snap out of it. You’re okay now. You’re okay.” 

Saive continued to stare with eyes that saw nothing. Drake felt panicked and considered running to get Roenan, but there was no way he wanted Roenan to see him like this right now. 

“Saive, lets get you back to the tower, huh?” He said consolingly. 

“I’m going to grab your wrist... okay? To guide you...” Drakke was trying to talk like Roenan would have when he wanted to snap Saive out of his ascension. 

“I’m going to touch you now.” He slowly reached forward and lightly grabbed Saive’s wrist.

Saive suddenly reacted and jabbed Drakke in one of his tender spots under his ribs. The wind left Drakke’s body but he wrapped his arms around Saive to restrain him. 

Saive was struggling and gasping loudly, as if he was just getting oxygen for the first time after being stuck under water for too long.

“Stop...,” Drakke whispered quietly when his own breath came back. “Stop... it’s okay. You’re okay. Just calm down.” 

Saive’s attempts at struggling remained strong for a good while but began getting weaker until he finally dropped his hands, sucking in harsh breaths.

“Breath like me.” Drakke whispered. “Pace yourself.”

Saive pressed his cheek down onto Drakke’s shoulder and his body relaxed. He was looking outward so Drakke couldn’t see his eyes, but he could feel that Saive was back to reality. He stayed pressed against him until his breathing paced and he took a deep breath.

“Let go.” He croaked. “Please.”

Drakke dropped his arms and stepped away from him. His head fell forward and Drakke couldn’t see his face through his dark, wet hair. 

“Sorry.” He muttered, and he turned to walk away. 

“Saive.” Drakke called after him.

“Not now.”

Saive continued away and Drakke let him go. He would have been more persistent in talking to him if another goal wasn’t already instilled in his mind. He spun around and began walking in the direction that Saive came from, fury rising in him. 

As Drakke neared the hospital building he could hear the jangle of keys and light-hearted whistling. Ventrovv was locking up a door. As he spun around, Drakke lunged at him and hit him with so much force that he fell back into the door. He recovered quickly and swung at Drakke who dodged the move and swung back at Ventrovv with his other fist. 

Ventrovv blocked the hit and cracked Drakke in the right ear, rocking him enough that his ear rang and he was able to land another hit on Drakke’s left cheek. He blocked a kick that Ventrovv attempted and was able to knee him in the ribs, spinning to kick the side of his head and he was doubled over. He landed on the ground and Drakke pounced on top of him, grabbing his collar to pick him up and slam him back down into the ground. Rainwater splashed out from under him. 

Ventrovv let a cackle out of his bloodied mouth. “What brings me the honor of sparring with Drakke Kerrshen?!” He asked excitedly. 

Drakke spit down next to Ventrovv’s face, close enough that he flinched, to get rid of the taste of blood in his own mouth. Ventrovv wasn’t a good looking man, due to his love of combat. His nose had to have been broken multiple times and his eyebrows were patchy from scars. Small scars were scattered all over his face, and his dark brown eyes were uninviting, almost black. Drakke had never liked the look of him. 

“I’m sick of you treating your Sentinel job like it’s a fucking game. Did you pay no attention to the objective of securing a prisoner? We are meant to gain their trust and gather intel from them, not to fuck them up to the point of no return. That’s for the chamber. Stop taking the fucking torturing out of the chamber.” 

“Oh believe me, he returns.” Ventrovv laughed. “I’m glad he does, because I love watching the moment when the light leaves his eyes again.” 

Drakke brought his hand up and backhanded Ventrovv, who attempted to throw Drakke off of him. He growled as Drakke shoved him back into place. 

“Are you even authorized to be interrogating your prisoner outside of chamber duties?” 

“Fuck you Kerrshen. My responsibility has nothing to do with you.” He snapped. “I’ll report you to your father for attacking me. Don’t think we aren’t all aware of how close you are to being sent off to a correctional facility.” 

“I fucking dare you.” Drakke warned darkly, leaning down to get in his face. “I have so much shit on you, we’d be roommates at the facility. You don’t want to test me.” 

Drakke pushed up off of Ventrovv, aggressively shoving him harder into the ground as he did so. 

“You better watch your back Kerrshen.” Ventrovv shouted as he walked away. 

“We wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you now would we? Or even your prisoner... it would be a shame if he went missing and you failed your mission, wouldn’t it?” 

Drakke spun back around and charged at Ventrovv, who had gotten off the ground and bent down in a defensive stance, laughing in excitement. Drakke tackled him to the ground and they struggled to get the advantage over one another in a long, blurring moment. 

Before Drakke could realize what was happening, he felt his arms being restrained from both sides and he was being pulled off Ventrovv. 

He was so filled with rage, he heard his own voice yelling before he realized he had been speaking, “Get the fuck off of me! I’m going to kill him! Let me kill him!” 

“Kerrshen!” A voice shouted sternly, snapping him out of his blind fury. “You need to calm down or we’re reporting this!” 

Drakke looked ahead of him and saw that Ventrovv was being restrained by two men. He held the same predatory look that Drakke felt in his own expression as they glared at one another. 

“Walk away before I take this to the General.” A voice behind him said. Drakke pulled his arms out of the grasps of two men and glanced behind him to see who they were. One was Tenrry, who was a good friend of Levvin and the other was Rorrk, the big guy that Drakke had hit at the ball. He had also been Drakke’s drug dealer once. 

“Go.” Tenrry said. 

Drakke blinked away from them and spared one last glaring look at Ventrovv before he began to walk away. He was shaking so badly that it almost felt like he wasn’t walking straight. 

He had managed to get to the tower in a blur and was standing in front of his dorm room door. He held the back of his wrist up to his mouth and nose and he tried to gather himself, before swiping and looking down at the blood on his sleeve. He lingered, reluctant to go in, being all bloodied and muddied from the fight. But, this was the last chance he had to be alone with Roenan before he left for his SR. He wouldn’t miss it for anything. 

Drakke brushed his hands over his face and through his wet hair, as he took a deep breath and gathered himself. He released the breath as he grabbed the handle to push open the door and step inside.


	38. Moved to Tapas

Hey guys, I have moved to Tapas. I've edited and updated the story a bit, but please go check it out if you're interested!

(I'm much more pleased with the version on Tapas that has the updates/some plot changes/updates).


End file.
